


The Trinisette Heirs

by EmeraMist



Series: A View Across All [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, NOT Oblivious Nana (starting from ARC 2 at least), Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Ieyoshi, twinfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraMist/pseuds/EmeraMist
Summary: A Katekyo Hitman Story that mainly features Tsuna, Byakuran and Yuni.In this story, Tsuna has a twin that was chosen as Vongola Decimo. The infamous nickname, 'Dame-Tsuna' follows him everywhere in Namimori. However, Tsuna has a secret of his own, and isn't as weak as anyone thought him to be. He manages to keep this secret for as long as he needs.Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net.





	1. Prologue ARC: Space, Time and Balance

**Author's Note:**

> A small insight on three heirs of the Trinisette and their lives as well as their caretakers. Also a perfect description of how the near or maybe not-so-near future of the three of them were during the timeline which this chapter is set.
> 
> In this chapter:   
> Yuni - hasn't been born  
> Tsuna - almost three  
> Byakuran - almost three
> 
> Three chapters in one for the first two chapters.
> 
> A prequel will be posted after this story is completed, I even have the plot for this story all laid out! (*≧▽≦)

**This story is supposed to be a sequel to another story I'm currently working on about the Arcobaleno lives before and after. However, since I've not finished that one, and am already starting the sequel, I think I'll just publish this first.**

**Warning: In the future chapters, there will be some changes to the Arcobaleno like Viper, Skull and Verde.**

**In this story, Xanxus didn't get frozen for 8 years, and the coup never happened, yet Timoteo believed that it did, as Xanxus was saved by his Guardians, Skull and Mammon included. Skull is part of the Varia here, thanks to an idea from my prequel that I'm currently writing.**

**So if you're confused about any changes, please do message me or ask in the comment sections. I'll try my best to reply to them, without giving away any spoilers.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

**THE CHILD OF SPACE**

"Young Master! Come back!"

_I never knew a family's love._

"It's dangerous out there! Please, Young Master!"

_Nor do I know who they are._

A young albino with a purple crown mark birthmark under his left eye giggled.

_I remember everything since I first opened my eyes._

"There you are!" An exasperated but amused voice was heard from in front of him.

_I gave up on searching. If they left me behind, they're not family._

"Hee hee! You found me!" His childish voice rang. "Michaelo!"

_The servants, butlers, gardeners, cooks, maids, workers..._

"Come on, Young Master. It's getting late."

_Especially Michaelo, they're my family._

"Aw!"

_And no one will ever hurt them._

The sun was indeed setting on the horizon, painting the sky with streaks of yellow, red, and mesmerizing sunset-orange. The young boy stared longingly at the sky as Michaelo watched with deep fondness.

_I never want this to end._

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

**THE CHILD OF BALANCE**

Most people know, that the triangle is the most stable shape in the universe. A square is made of two triangles, same with the rectangle. In actuality, every shape with points are made out of triangles.

It's the supporting base of many things, including the world.

Three organizations would get reunited when the time was right, the boss or leader of each group then would be expected to carry the burdens of maintaining the world by splitting the three works of space, time and balance.

A woman in her early-twenties panted, she cradled a small object in her hands. She, having a longer and stronger lifespan was expected to at least last until the age of thirty with this burden thrown onto her. And as such, the responsibility of maintaining the 'balance' of 'space' and 'time' was forced upon her, the pain of using her life force to do so.

She sat down and stared off into the distant sunset, there was only one thought in her mind, that didn't involve herself or her well-being.

"Are you alright, Aria?" A man with gelled-back blonde hair asked in concern.

"Of course, Gamma." She smiled at her best friend and subordinate.

_I'm dying soon, how long do I have left? A few years? A decade maybe?_

_I just hope that I live long enough for my child to have a proper, unburdened childhood._

* * *

 

**Chapter 3**

**THE CHILD OF TIME**

_Do they not notice how their son had changed?_

His oblivious and air-headed mother was in the kitchen, cheerfully whistling while cooking, absentmindedly musing about her 'cute' and 'adorable' her dearest 'only' son was.

Her husband -there was no way he was calling that truly useless, abusive idiot his father- was no better. He believed that his family was still the same as ever. His oblivious loving wife greeting him and his 'only' son running at him, hugging him in excitement as the adult would toss around his 'only' son. He would never notice anything when he was always away.

_But... I know the truth..._

"Gramps..." the little boy no older than 3 spoke to a seemingly empty corner of his room. The ghostly figure of his three times great grandfather materialized.

"I told you to either call me Dad or Brother, Descendant." The ghost playfully frowned.

"Then stop calling me 'Descendant', Dad!" The boy whined in an equally playful tone.

"Fine kiddo."

_Gramps... hehe, I mean, dad is enough..._

"They've forgotten again..."

_He doesn't lie, unlike my mother's husband._

"Why don't I tell you another story about my old life and my time?"

_He's more of a dad to me than my mother's husband was._

"Then what are you waiting for? Hurry!" Childlike excitement glowed in his eyes.

* * *

 

**I'm so sorry these three chapters are so short, but this is the Prologue Arc.**

**Expect more in ARC 1.**

**See you again, then!**


	2. ARC 1: The Future Heirs PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a butler tries to figure out how to deal with a marshmallow-addicted and 3 year old Byakuran, Gamma being overprotective and the start of Tsuna's future life.

**Warning: Timelines will be intermingling everywhere. And there will be major changes to all arcs.**

**Out of all the Arcobaleno, only Aria, Lal and Colonello will meet the three heirs during ARC 1.**

**Tsuna didn't get his flames sealed, as some of you have the right idea on what happened to him BEFORE 5.**

* * *

**THE TRINISETTE HEIRS AGE:**

**Byakuran: oldest**

**Tsunayoshi: middle, younger than Byakuran by a year.**

**Yuni: youngest, younger than Byakuran by three years, Tsuna by two.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Gesso Innocence**

An albino with a blissful grin on his face picked up a marshmallow from one of the many bowls filled up with the white, delicious, sweet and soft delicacy.

A man stood behind the childish three-year-old with a worried frown.

"Young Master..." he started but to his dismay, he was ignored in favor of the sweets. He tried again.

"Young Ma-" this time, he was cut off as the child threw an unmistakable bag of marshmallows at him and hit him spot on the forehead. He sighed and peeled the bag off him before tossing it to the nearby couch.

The man froze as beads of swear began rolling down his forehead. The child was looking at him with wide eyes that eerily resembled one of a kicked puppy's.

"No... It's Byakuran~~~" the child sniffed.

The butler, Michaelo, inwardly sobbed. _Why must you young skies have that look?!_

The butler looked away as he conceded with a defeated sigh. He stuttered pathetically. "F-fine...Young Ma-Mast... ugh, Byakuran."

The albino, now known as Byakuran beamed and Michaelo could've sworn that a Mist Flame user was toying with his mind or something.

_Why is there an illusion of a white background with sparkling marshmallows around the 3-year-old's head?!_

The butler left young Byakuran be and left the living room into his own quarters. He shook his head with a wry yet pitying smile.

 _He's still 3._ Michaelo reminded himself. _The truth would be too hard on him._

Someone so innocent, so pure, young and full of joy, shouldn't have to suffer in the cruel world they live in. Where innocence would be beaten into the ground, fragile mentality broken harshly, pure eyes stained red with sights of blood and worse.

However, Fate seems to hate even the most innocent, youngest, purest and happiest child.

He whispered forlornly. "I swear, Young Master Byakuran, I will never leave your side as long as I live."

Byakuran, on the other hand, stopped chewing on his favorite food once Michaelo, his trusty butler and father-figure left the room. He looked down at the marshmallows with wishes occupying his mind.

He wanted to know who was his real parents. He heard from the gossiping maids that due to his father, he had recently gotten himself a half-sibling, younger than him by three years. Right after he was brought into the world, his mother had passed away and none of the workers there, even Michaelo would allow him to visit her ashes.

He wanted to know, what was it like to feel a mother's embrace, a mother's smile, a mother's tender soothing voice, a a mother's laughter.

 _But, alas, a wish would forever remain a wish,_ he thought, holding back the sad emotions and continued on eating his sweets with a blissful grin on his face, the emotions in his eyes remained but were unseen as they were shut tight.

He had no idea of the future ahead of him, inevitable as it is, and Michaelo was right when saying that Fate really enjoyed toying with innocent children such as Byakuran. He had added Michaelo to a list of people he would do anything to protect, not knowing that the man had done the same in regards of his Young Master Byakuran.

Byakuran didn't know whatever he would face in the future and didn't know what to expect. However, he had a good feeling, a very positive one, that he would not go through the future alone. He would make sure to find out who would be standing with him in the dark future ahead of him when it starts.

He wanted, wished for, needed something he didn't even know about. He didn't know why he felt that way, he only knows that he felt that way.

He also had no idea what sort of pain would turning five bring him, nor what sort of positive change would it bring as well. He would be the one to change one certain brunette's life, and save him before it was too late, before he was too long gone. He didn't know what exactly he would come across next year. He wasn't even made aware of these small, yet essential and influencing changes that the future would bring.

However, now, he would just be the child he was supposed to be. His hand dived into the bag of marshmallows before tossing a fistful of the sweet stuff into his small mouth. If Michaelo had been watching, the butler would already have his jaws touching the floor in disbelief that a child could fit so much in their mouth.

And maybe reprimand or lecture him too, Byakuran pouted at the thought but shook it off with a wry but mischievous smile.

"Michaelo isn't here~~~" he said, the cheshire grin that resembled that of a cat's much too closely never leaving his face.

After that day, Michaelo would swear that he would never leave his Young Master alone with bags and bags of marshmallows accessible anymore. Speaking of which, how does his Young Master not get cavities?!

* * *

_Byakuran Gesso is the oldest of the three, the bottom left vertex of the triangle, one half of the supporting base of the triangle._

_He's the most unstable, yet easily the most mischievous and childish. His only weakness would be his favorite food and the other two. However, whoever used those against him would wish they were dead instead of facing the wrath of the black and white albino angel that they called down upon themselves._

_He's also manipulative, the most manipulative in fact out of the three. However, for the other two, he would do anything for them. Anything that they so much as just wish for it, and as long as it isn't impossible, Byakuran would cheerfully give it to them, others' lives included._

_He would play games with those who dared to lay a hand on the other two, even if a strand of hair of them was hurt, hell brought down by the angel would descend upon them._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Lonely Forgotten Vongola**

Today was a special day for most of the members of the Sawada household. **Most.**

"Happy birthday, Ie-kun!"

"Haha! My little Luck is growing up!"

Laughter and happiness radiated from the house, bright enough to blot out the small ball of loneliness and sadness in the leftmost room of the second floor.

"Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to me... H-happy birthday to Ts-Tsuna... H-happy b-birthday t-to me..." A young boy with features similar to the other one who was laughing with joy curled up into a ball in the corner of his unlit room, hugging his knees, face buried in the, rocking back and forth.

 _Two years old_ , he reminisced. That was the last time his mother even showed an ounce of love and affection towards him, no matter how unequal it had been. Her husband and her would turn towards his other half if his other so much as thought about it.

leyoshi was a spoiled brat, who often, if not always, got his way and left huge amounts of leftovers on his food plate.

He was torn between feeling disappointed or glad for leyoshi's behavior. He reluctantly settled on glad, if it wasn't for his spoiled behavior, Tsuna would've probably died from hunger by now. After all, it had been a full year since being neglected in favor of the younger, bratty twin of his, and his other half, leyoshi Sawada.

_Though, not likely, if his friends that always surrounded him, even now, would allow it._

His mother's husband hated ever since he was born, and Tsuna wasn't that worried. He wasn't as oblivious as his mother or brother, and he certainly didn't buy the lies spoken to his mother about his work. Ieyoshi was the younger twin by 10 minutes, born on the 14th of October 12:05 AM. He came across the important piece of information about Iemitsu, his mother's husband, from an unimaginable and unbelievable source. Well, from the normality anyway, there was no way that he could ever call himself normal ever again, after meeting them.

His sperm-donor is from a line of strong and influential yet dangerous people with special flame-related abilities and are tied to - _of all things!_ \- the _mafia_. There was also the China Triads, but that was highly unlikely, considering Iemitsu's line originated from Italy after all, and the undeniable fact that he didn't understand a _single_ word of Chinese.

He looked out the window and stood up when he heard loud footsteps growing louder and louder. Resisting the urge to peek. the nervous 3-year-old waited until the footsteps subsided in front of the door of a room a door down from his and the creaking and shutting of a door.

Then he heard the loud and annoying sperm-donor bidding bidding his dear wife goodbye, no doubt disturbing some neighbors from their long-awaited sleep. It wasn't hard to tell when Nana, left for sleep, and when she did, Tsunayoshi sneaked down to the bottom level and approached the storeroom, where the spoiled brat would discard off presents that Ieyoshi thought was useless. Which in truth, was in fact, very useful if the spoiled brat even knew what they were.

Tsuna was the more mature and intelligent of the twins -he liked to consider himself the most mature and intelligent as well as perceptive, look at the other three! His mother was too oblivious and had her heads in the clouds, not that he loved her any less and his twin! _His twin_! Does anymore words need to be said?! It was bad enough that he took anything Iemitsu said about Tsuna to heart, though they never did meet face to face before. Nana had always kept them separated. The worst case in the damn household was the sperm-donor! One, who would believe the ridiculous cover story he always provided, save for his mother and twin, that he went all the way to the North Pole for construction work, and to help PENGUINS cross! That was beyond ridiculous, and calling it brainless or stupid would be an insult to the definition of the words! There was no way Tsuna would ever acknowledge that he was related to the blonde idiot!- and he was definitely surprised at what he discovered there.

A laptop, a brand new, unreleased laptop, was dumped there. _A laptop!_ Of all things!

Little Tsuna was ecstatic, forgetting all about the leftovers which were his dinner, and quickly scanning the pile for anything else that looked remotely useful and wasn't even disappointed when he found nothing. The other items dumped there were nowhere near as valuable as his discovery, thus, he ran up the stairs into his room, laptop being cradled close to his chest, all the while keeping his footsteps light and muffled, soundless to normal people. But could never fool an experienced hitman.

"Nufufu~? What is that, Tsunayoshi?" A spirit with melon-shaped hair materialized, along with 6 others once Tsuna was safely within the confides of his room.

Tsuna beamed as he gently placed the laptop on his empty and clean desk. "It's a laptop, Daemon-nii!"

"Tch! So that brat actually does have some use!' A spirit with red hair and face marks scowled.

A samurai with a tell hat and flute chided him. "Maa~ Maa~ G, he's still he child and..."

He was interrupted by a dark-haired man with a bandage over his nose. "How ULTIMATELY insulting! Tsuna is a child too, Asari!"

'G' scowled again. "Shut up, Knuckle! You're being too loud and -OW! What the hell, Alaude?!"

Said platinum blonde didn't open an eye as he kept the handcuffs he used to hit G, even though that wasn't the intended use of handcuffs. "Tch. Spoiled herbivore should be arrested to death."

A teen with green hair yawned. "If you ignore their appearances, I don't see how that brat is Tsuna's twin. Never mind the looks more like Giotto!"

Daemon Spade frowned. "Lampo is right, however, I can only see Giotto in Tsunayoshi. If the damn blonde idiot doesn't change, I can only fear that Vongola would be led to their own destruction."

Alaude grunted. "Julie Katou?"

Daemon twitched. "Oya? I wonder how'd you know about that... _cuff-freak_." he finished with a smirk and earned elf a well-deserved glare in return.

"Hn. _Melon-herbivore._ " After that comment, both were glaring daggers at each other with their respective weapons raised and poised for attack.

Tsuna held back an exasperated sigh and instead opt to lean back on his desk chair and watch the two demons as they were about to clash. As they were ghosts, the most they could do would be having soft contact with him and unfortunately, destroying his room was still possible for them. At least he wouldn't get hurt, after all, aside from the stories of their clashes, no one had ever witnessed it first hand and was still living now to tell the tale.

Well, maybe except for Talbot, but Tsuna didn't know that.

Right before their infamous yet repetitive clash got underway, a stern yet kind voice interrupted them from beside Tsuna.

"Come now, Alaude, Daemon, there's no need to wreck Tsu-kun's room yet again, _am I right?_ " Said a man that could've been passed off as a doppelganger of Tsuna had it not been for the blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. However, his eyes flashed to sunset-orange as he fixed the two demons a hard stare.

The two demons huffed, not wanting to deal with their boss' and friend's wrath, before quickly putting some distance between them. Daemon was the one who voiced their unspoken question which has been lingering in the air ever since the man appeared. "I suppose that you, too, feel and believe that Tsunayoshi would be the rightful leader who could and would lead Vongola to success and away from the mafia while the other twin to ruin right?"

The blonde copy of Tsuna nodded silently but fixed an affectionate gaze on Tsuna. Knuckle turned to the stunned child once the meaning of both Daemon's and the man's words sunk into his brain.

"You see, Tsuna? We all believe in you to the ultimate!"

Tsuna cracked a grateful smile as some of the ghosts either held back shouts of his cuteness -Asari, Knuckle, Lampo and Giotto- and others just turned away to hide the blush slowly spreading across their faces -G, Alaude and Daemon-, Tsunayoshi is truly a beacon of light.

"Thank you all so much, G-nii, Asari-nii, Lampo-nii, Alaude-nii, Knuckle-nii, Daemon-nii and Grandpa Giotto!"

They all either smiled or nodded (the two demons, one wearing a smug smile) at the cute and young brunette as for Giotto, however...

"Why am I grandpa when they're all brothers?!" he cried out as Tsuna tilted his head slightly as an indication of confusion.

"You are my direct ancestor, and my three times great grandfather so..."

"Call me dad!"

"...Giotto."

"Dad!"

"...Papa Giotto."

"Dad! No Giotto!"

"...Papa..." Tsuna conceded, the pleading look in his eyes, ugh, he couldn't resist it, even though he also used those puppy-dog eyes.

"Great! Now Giotto-nii!" Giotto beamed as Tsuna's jaw slacked.

"What?!"

"Giotto-nii!" he prompted.

"Ugh... fine...childish Giotto-nii.."

Tsuna kept his laptop in a secure place and requested the ghosts to bring it to him if he ever got removed from the household or if something happened and he was rescued and would be recuperating at a foreign place.

Oh, he didn't realize how spot on those unlikely scenarios were.

He wasn't aware of the horror that would approach him when his sperm-donor came back the a month later -to everyone's surprise- or the new bonds he would form.

But he knew, that whatever happens, he wouldn't ever be alone. "Ne, Giotto-nii, can you tell me another story?"

* * *

_Tsunayoshi Sawada, more commonly known as Tsuna, is the middle heir of the three, the bottom right vertex of the triangle. The other half of the base._

_He's the most mature, and is all but the most overprotective, coming in a close second to Byakuran. He's the most reckless yet the second most patient. However, his ire is anything but pretty to face. Like Byakuran, you'd wish you were dead, but even worse._

_The only thing that could piss him off or even snap is if anyone harms the other two, his family -yes, including Ieyoshi and Nana, he would turn a blind eye to Iemitsu though- his friends, and his future famiglia._

_The two of them make up the base of the triangle, and though are overprotective of each other, they both value the third heir the most. After all, it's the base of the triangle's duty to make sure that the point of the triangle did not crumble or falter._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Cursed Giglio Nero**

A young girl who was approaching the tender age of three sat on the couch of the mansion's living room, staring into a blank television screen, pondering many different things as thoughts flitted across her mind. Her mother and the man she has come to known as her father-figure, a man who serves under her mother, a best childhood friend of her mother and also the man who is like an uncle to her were occupying another room.

A man with blonde gelled back hair and a worried expression was watching over a dark blue-haired woman with an orange flower face-mark below her left eye.

"Gamma... _what_ are you doing?" Said the woman in an annoyed tone as the man named Gamma pressed a cool cloth onto her forehead and pulled up her blankets. :And it's hot!" Immediately after, she sneezed.

Gamma raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh okay then. Maybe I should turn down the temperature and...HIE!"

A sudden shriek exploded from his mouth.

He stepped back quickly as to avoid a bullet. "Woah, woah...c-calm down, Ari-AAAAAH!" he hurriedly jumped out of the open and landed on the grassy floor in the garden before running away, all the while dodging bullets.

Aria clicked her tongue and pocketed her handgun, lips curling into a satisfying smirk as a fond gaze flitted across the room. What Gamma just did reminded her of the days before she had Yuni, and to think he still does so even now, it makes her shake her head involuntarily while holding back the eruption of laughter threatening to burst out from her mouth.

Soon, she could no longer hold back as she burst out laughing. Wiping of some tears, she thought to herself. This life of hers, though short, couldn't be any better.

Down below, Yuni, the two-year old doppelganger of her grandmother, Aria's mother, was laughing out loud as she had moved from her spot on the couch and was watching out of the glass doors that lead to the grassy backyard where Gamma had jumped out from. Her eyes sparkled with childlike amusement.

Gamma, the blonde man, caught her eyes and smiled protectively at her. He was once quite hostile to her before confirming that Yuni was, in fact, Aria's daughter.

Aria had threatened anyone that even so much as glance at her daughter with slow, painful torture. Gamma had threatened with extreme bodily harm and even went as far to promise them hellish nightmares that would make Vendicare seem like a resort every second of their life. Yuni, who was just a year old when these declarations were made, just let it be, not aware of some fearful glances sent her way whenever she was out with Gamma at the shopping district.

The district was still mafia, but since it was merged with the civilian one, most mafioso who weren't as careful would stay away from the district. Another reason was that the mansion was located near the district, and the district -which was quickly growing in area and popularity- and small civilian merged locations, such as playgrounds, a library, music store and others, were under the protection of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

Though most crimes happen in the shadows, as long as civilians weren't involved or harm in any way, the Giglio Nero wouldn't strike back. After all, once you were knee-deep in the mafia -green heads like recently awakened civilians didn't count-, you were expected to be able to protect yourself from enemy mafioso or enemy famiglia. After all, you were given the 'civilian pass' when you first entered the Cosa Nostra, and if you didn't spend your time cultivating your skills, be it physical or Flames, that will be your funeral. And if you didn't manage to build up a good amount of social alliances or connections or even some fame before your 'pass' was up, you'd be digging yourself a grave.

There was even a line of Cafes in the Giglio Nero territory, and Reborn -if he's not doing anything, like tutoring, lecturing or performing hits- is a frequent customer at each of those Cafes. So if any mafioso or Famiglia tried to stir things up, Reborn would usually be the one to end it, and lifting Aria's or Gamma's worry about the possibility of civilians blind to the Flame-oriented mafia would get caught up.

The Vindice, though well acquainted with two of the Arcobaleno, (this is from the prequel story I'm currently writing, which will be published when this story is completed) were still widely feared. Even Reborn felt uncomfortable near them, and to say less about Aria.

Yuni would usually be accompanied by Gamma or Aria or sometimes Michaelo, Byakuran's butler to Giglio Nero territory outside the mansion. The mafioso who took up residence there or even paid a single visit to the district all heard of the threats from the Giglio Nero Famiglia. None dared to touch or come in contact with Yuni after the threats were made and publicly announced every single day of the first half of the year in Giglio Nero territory.

Those who heard it from their peers would usually call their bluff, though if they had realized it earlier, they would sooner meet the devil than face the Giglio Nero's ire, but for them? It was too late. Far too late.

Yuni didn't mind it when no child even dared converse with her, she didn't mind it because she always knew that her mother and father would always be there for her. And her mother, who had the mysterious power of foresight, did hint that she would meet certain individuals in the near future who would fill up the empty slot of friends.

She would smile brightly when Gamma piggybacked her around, and until she was old enough, she had decided that she would go out herself.

When voicing these thoughts to her parents, both immediately declined, overprotective-ness seeping through and before she knew it, more threats were announced to the district the next day. Yuni only tilted her head in confusion when people, mafioso especially, started to give her and Gamma, Aria or Michaelo - Aria would only trust Gamma or Michaelo other than herself- a wider space.

When she asked Gamma about it, he only replied after ruffling her hair, "Nobody touches you, princess."

* * *

_Yuni Giglio Nero is the youngest child of the triangle, the one that upholds world balance, the Trinisette. She's the point of the triangle, and the safest. What with all the safety precautions from her parents as well as the other two heirs._

_Yuni may be the youngest, and has the most innocent face, but people often forgets her bloodline, and her important role in the Cosa Nostra's Trinisette. She isn't weak, and she is also the bravest, accepting her mother's burden with pride. If the situation calls for it, and there is no other option left, she would fight, kill, get stained with blood, just to protect._

_She's patient, the most patient of the three, and usually does think things through. She seldom gets angry, and when she does, it's not at her famiglia or the other two heirs, it's to the people who dared threaten or harm the one she cares about._

_She's an angel, a goddess who has the most powerful flame-users of the era at her feet. She emits of family, and the heirs, her famiglia and theirs, as well as her own 'Guardians' are always willing to help her in anyway. She won't be the one who would unleash her rage upon enemies, oh no, it would be her 'Protectors', so she jokingly and exasperatedly dubs them._

_She, as the point of the triangle, would balance the base, and ensure no conflicts or grudges._

* * *

**Well, I recently found out the facts about the triangle, so I hope that I got things right. And yes, the three Skies will meet each other. As you'll see in the continuation of this arc, which is the next chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from FF.net and Wattpad, different account name on Wattpad. I'll try posting one chapter once a week and I can't wait for the end result of ARC 1! 
> 
> Enjoy~~~ (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪


	3. ARC 1: The Future Heirs PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three children finally meet, under unfortunate circumstances. Mukuro might become an overprotective Mist in the future, and damn Estraneo and Iemitsu.

**Chapter 7**   
**The Heirs' First Meeting **

She had just turned three a month ago, she smiled brightly at the memory. She was getting old enough to remember by then and she had vague memories of seven toddlers with different colored pacifiers hanging from their necks like her mother, who had an orange one. Then, after the birthday party her mother and her 'father' -Gamma- threw, the toddlers left to their own lives, leaving her presents and promising to come visit as long as they have the time. After they had left, there were three more visitors, though one was unconscious at the time, in the hands of the only adult among those three.

She didn't understand what had the unconscious brunette been through, and tried asking her mother or her father about it, but they always shot her a sad smile, and would tell her that it'd be better if she doesn't know right now.

The adult was a butler, and Yuni thought she had seen the butler often trying to separate the conscious child from some sort of sweet the child was clinging to. She quickly found out that the child, who was three years older than her was her half-sibling through her missing birth father. None knew their father, which was expected, and Byakuran even joking said that he might be a corpse. Though he said that when they were both alone with the unconscious brunette, so Yuni, being the innocent child she is, just laughed brightly.

She also found out that Byakuran worshiped marshmallows like they were the deity, the sweets she caught him eating and trying to hide the endless bags -where did he even keep it anyway- from the butler.

Byakuran had somehow found out about her -and she still wonders how her mother isn't wary or surprised- and her birth date and decided to pop over for a visit before the actual party got underway. But they had a detour that involved the injured and unconscious brunette that was resting.

After listening to the story that was most likely exaggerated by the six-year old albino, Byakuran allowed the three-year old half sibling of his to cry in his chest. He was a little taller than most his age, and definitely taller than Yuni, who was just a little shorter than the five-year old brunette, whose height was shorter than the average five-year olds. Yuni found this a little strange at first but completely understood when Byakuran told her about his story.

Aria and Gamma, didn't mind both Byakuran or the brunette, who she came to learn his name later on as Tsunayoshi Sawada. Aria was strangely protective of both of them like she was with Yuni, though her priority would always be Yuni first.

It was when Byakuran and Michaelo had carried the child over, the child was wearing the traditional clothes they had seen the dead children at the lab wore, and the number 2727 was pinned on it. A piece of paper had fallen out from the grasps of the child's tiny hand, and written on it were child scribbles of the same name all over again, in nearly illegible and undecipherable handwriting, which Aria would later translate it as 'Tsunayoshi'. Below it was a date from five years ago, and the words, 'The day I was born'. Apparently, the child had either wrote the date down the day he was thrown into the lab, or he was smart and quick enough to sneak his particulars away from the scientists.

Judging by how old the paper looked, Aria was convinced it was the former.

Most of the experiments there, due to always being called by their lab numbers, tend to forget their names. And the fact that the child was holding this close to him, and tightly in his grasps as well, had the three adults finally deducing the name is mostly likely the child's one.

Tsunayoshi didn't look like he wasn't about to stir anytime soon, and the three adults took care of him. They may be mafia, but they still have a heart, especially one reserved for innocent children that didn't be deserve anything they suffered, just like him.

Within a day, he screamed more than he didn't, which was sad to say, he always screamed. Aria doesn't blame the poor child, which sane adult would? And to add to her reasoning, he's also gone through too much trauma for a child his age. And before that, Aria didn't even want to imagine what happened to him. His appearance was that of a typical Japanese citizen, his accent as well, though dwindled slightly due to spending more than a year in Italy, it was still noticeable, especially if you take his use of Japanese suffixes he screamed in his nightmare state into account.

He had been sleep-talking, which was how Aria found out about his small accent, and from time to time, she would catch a very broken sob and a Japanese word, "Why..."

Worried that the other two children might not be able to sleep due to his continuous screaming, broken and tormented, laced deeply with sorrow and pain, fear and hurt, tears and cries, she bought them each a pair of earmuffs. They wore it whenever they were about to sleep, well, Byakuran needed more persuading, Michaelo couldn't believe that his Young Master was already at the 'rebellious phase' before adolescence, it had gotten worse after he recovered two months ago, which he received his Sky Mare Ring when he was only four.

It had taken two entire days to chase down the young albino Gesso heir before convincing him to put on the earmuffs when sleeping. Ever since the Mare Ring and the sudden appearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Byakuran had stubbornly refused to do so, and intead insisted on staying by the brunette's side at least once a day, even when he was screaming. When asked why had his Young Master suddenly started caring for the young brunette, the young Gesso simply replied with that mischievous yet mysterious gaze and smile, that definitely spelled 'trouble', "Tsunayoshi makes their lives interesting, and I find him interesting."

Yet again, Michaelo didn't want to know what happened in the parallel worlds.

Michaelo had to persuade Byakuran with his marshmallows, and even threaten the sweet delicacies, as well as guilt-tripping Byakuran that when he and Tsunayoshi got to know each other more, Tsunayoshi wouldn't want Byakuran to do this, only then did he manage to slip the earmuffs over the six-year-old's ears every night. If he didn't, Byakuran would once again, return to sleeping without the earmuffs, how did he even get a wink of sleep?

Oh wait, he's Byakuran, Michaelo decided, that whatever nonsensical question or scenario that popped up, his answer to it would be, 'Because he's Byakuran'.

* * *

After nearly a week had passed, Aria finally decided to take things into her own hands and find out a way to calm the young brunette down, as well as find out what sorts of situations was haunting him-no mistake, Aria was highly convinced it wasn't only one that was haunting him-, and causing him to have endless nightmares. Seriously, she was glad the screaming died down to just sobs after three days, who knows how dehydrated he must be. During that period of time, Aria and Gamma had taken turns making the unconscious boy sip water and force-fed him some food, so to keep him alive.

She gave a call to two familiar contacts.

"Kora! Aria! What's up, kora!"

"Colonello." Aria breathed a sigh of relief that she managed to get through. "Can you come to the Giglio Nero mansion as soon as possible? I think, that you and probably your Flames are necessary."

"Of course, kora! I'll be right there a few hours later!"

"Thank you so much! Just please, like I said, as soon as possible. This is very urgent." Aria spoke with a tone of finality before hanging up on the Rain before he even had a chance to respond. She stared at her flip phone blankly before realization dawned on her.

 _Reborn must be rubbing off on me..._ Aria thought as she sighed.

Back in Mafia Land, Colonello also stared at his own flip phone blankly. _Reborn is rubbing off on her..._

Aria scrolled through her list of contacts until to she came to the 'L' part and selected the name she wanted to call.

After a few moments of ringing and some re-dials, the receiver finally picked up. "Hello, Aria. What's so important for you to call my private line?"

"You took your sweet time picking up the phone, Lal." Aria drawled dryly without a moment's hesitation before she realized what she had said.

"... Reborn is rubbing off on you."

Aria rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily.

"... Changing the subject, I need you to come to the Giglio Nero Mansion as soon as possible."

"The mansion, what's the matter?"

"Well, I think I might need your help with something and your Flames."

"Which?" Lal questioned.

Aria had thought about it before dialing her number. "Mist. I need you to look through a traumatized kid's memories, the child has been screaming for three days and has been continuously crying in his sleep and hasn't woken up for almost a week now. If you come tomorrow, it'll mark it as one week." Aria informed the failed Arcobaleno.

"Then why not ask Viper? Oh wait, they go by Mammon now don't they?" Despite the question, there was slight worry in her tone. Aria couldn't blame her, a child, a mere child, in a coma-like state for almost a week, half of which was spent screaming and continuously sobbing.

"You forgot that Mammon has to deal with the problems the Varia is currently facing from some false information and it is currently affecting the Varia. Besides, I know how much you'd want to avoid both CEDEF and Iemitsu as of late. Not that I can blame you."

"Alright, I'm curious now. It's not like you to just say you dislike a person -yes, I know you're implying it, I've known you ever since you were six-."

"By the way, Colonello is coming as well."

"... I'll be there in an hour or two." Before Lal hung up, Aria could barely hear the hissed out, 'to make sure my idiot student does not mess up'.

Aria pocketed her phone and stretched her arms back, leaning into the armchair. "Don't worry, Tsunayoshi, I'll find out what is it that has you so traumatized."

Even without knowing him beforehand, the fact the the Gesso heir immediately went to rescue him, also without any prior knowledge of him, piqued her curiosity. Though, the main reason was because she couldn't stand to see a child in that sort of state.

And to be honest, he really reminded her of Yuni.

* * *

It was no surprise that Lal was the first to arrive an hour later, followed by Colonello half an hour later after her.

Aria smiled in relief and gratefulness as she prepared to explain the situation. However, Colonello beat her to it.

"Yo, Aria, kora! What's this urgent thing, kora!"

"Shut up, you idiot. Don't you see she was about to start talking?" Lal, who hissed at him in annoyance, no doubt from CEDEF's hassle, kicked him.

"Don't worry about it Lal. Anyway, I need you guys to follow me." She waited until Colonello composed himself before leading them to the now silent room. During the short walk, she briefed them on what she found on about the child, about his name, birthdate, nationality and possible flame type, all backed up with evidence.

She opened the door and the two toddler-sized adults followed behind her with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"He's just stopped crying two hours ago, however, as you can see..." She trailed off, instead opting to gesture at the small, petite figure in the bed.

Though they had just gotten a small info dump on the child, they still found it hard to believe he was five. He looked more like Yuni's age, and if it wasn't for him being just a little bit taller than Yuni, they might've mistaken him for being younger than Yuni.

A malnourished body, scarred skin, tear stains, his face would display an expression of pain and torment from time to time, sometimes, a muffled cry would sound in his throat. The child looked clean, and it was obvious that someone had cleaned him up every day.

"Are you sure he's five, kora!"

"Colonello!" Lal hissed at him as he hurriedly mumbled up an apology.

Aria stifled a small chuckle, how unfortunate that Reborn or the others couldn't be here, it would surely make her daily life much more amusing.

"Let me guess, Aria." Lal spoke up with narrowed eyes. "I use my Mist Flames and try and peer within his mind, while Colonello uses his Rain to calm the child down after I'm done."

Aria nodded in confirmation as Lal sighed. "Alright, just watch my back."

Aria rolled her eyes with amusement. "It's not like you're gonna get attacked, Lal."

Lal huffed as she placed her hand on top of the child's eyes, they do say eyes are the window to one's soul, and activated her Mist Flames. Pity, she missed her Rain ones.

* * *

**LAL **

The child has it rough, rougher than any teenager as well, and not as good as a common mafioso child, that was her first impression. When she opened her eyes after using her Mist Flames to transfer her mentality to the child's, she was greeted by a disarray of colours.

Colours that represent flames, that the child could never use without severe consequences and damage dealt to his mentality and physical state both and that obviously didn't belong to the child.

The child tried to refuse it, but it was stuck in him. Fortunately, a strong, permanent seal for each would resolve it, and the child might have to take some Sun pills as well.

Red was one of the causes of the child's continuous screaming and pain, Blue kept the child asleep, Green was flashing in different places each second, causing the child to be completely disconnected from his physical body and physical state, no wonder he had not awoken for at least a sip of water or a small helping of food.

Yellow would reactivate some painful memories that caused to child to cry from time to time. And considering the child's mindscape was that of an endless prison, Purple was another clause to the child's pain, and the occasional tormented and guttural cries.

Orange was his, it wasn't hurting him, but the other colours sure did try to hurt it. Indigo relentlessly protected it, the colour wrapped around Orange like a safety net, and only the latter colour kept the former from lashing out, which was settled in a protective barrier for its Sky.

The child was a Sky, Aria was right, however, they had overlooked the lingering Mist Flames other than this one, Lal thought as she looked over to the space behind the Sky Flames. There it was, there was the foreign Mist Flames.

And unlike the other foreign flames, this one was compatible with the pure Sky child only because the child had a Mist Flame user persistently helping him, and using the user's Mist Flames to calm the child. Thus, the Sky had accepted one Mist, why not another one, without ill intentions?

Lal confirmed that the child was very accepting, forgiving and kind.

Which reminds her, why did that child looked so similar to Baka-mitsu's son Ieyoshi? The birthdate was just ten minutes apart, with this child being older, and they were both the same age...

She shook her head, no craziness regarding the damn Sawadas today for her.

She ventured further and beyond the colours, and further into the depths of this endless prison. There, she was met with onslaught after onslaughts of terrible memories.

She couldn't believe what the child had went through, and saw him talking to some spirits, that looked suspiciously alike to the Vongola Primo's generation. The times when he talked to them were the only times he had a break, other than that, she couldn't spot any happiness in other memories.

Iemitsu, she narrowed her eyes darkly, he was the main cause. Even she couldn't understand what was going through his mind during the hospital, why ignore the elder one? What caused him to hate the child, Tsunayoshi? The child's memories went back as far as two years old, his last birthday celebrated with his mother.

The mother had been the one to care for his survival, food, water and birthday, until he turned three. During the period between two to three years old, the other twin had picked up on Iemitsu's attitude towards Tsunayoshi and started snatching away his mother's attention, finally, the older twin was forgotten by even the mother!

_E S T R A N E O......................  
_

She wanted to punch a wall after a single glance at his three year old's memories, who called the damn famiglia over to Namimori?! And to the Sawada household, no less!

She suspected Iemitsu the moment the memories went black during the time the child was reading up on an... Italian dictionary? Yeah, it was. In his room, indicating that someone either covered his eyes or knocked him out.

She would do anything to forget the memories of the Estraneo base. It was a relief that a Mist user, with pineapple style hair, helped hid the boy from persistent scientists who were hunting the children with Sky Flames. Once the boy figured our the child's flames, he had continuously expended Mist Flames to hide the child.

However, the boy had a limit, and one day, the scientists sent for him and he collapsed during an undetermined time. That led the scientists to easily discover Tsunayoshi.

A week ago was the Estraneo massacre, and the ones who conducted this was the boy, who managed to save Tsunayoshi and two others. Tsunayoshi had fainted during their final stretch to freedom due to the delayed results of the flame-related experiments conducted on him and was piggy-backed by the pineapple-hair boy until they got separated outside due to a delayed explosion.

Suspicious enough, Byakuran and Michaelo arrived at where Tsunayoshi ended up and carried him to the mansion.

This definitely explains the lingering Mist Flames that belonged to another, and why the foreign Mist Flames the scientists inserted into him countless of times until it stuck were accepted while the others weren't.

And the two sets of Mist Flames were the only thing keeping the boy alive, by keeping the other foreign and unaccepted flames away from his core.

Lal cursed as she released her Mist Flames and returned to her physical body.

They really need to permanently seal away the other flames that the mind was trying to kick out, and calm the boy enough for the prison mindscape to vanish.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The Giglio Nero famiglia is very neutral, but might make an alliance with Byakuran's famiglia, Gesso in the near future.
> 
> 2) When Byakuran gets the Mare Ring before he turned 5, chaos ensures.
> 
> 3) When Colonello and Lal gets first glimpse at Tsunayoshi, let's pray Reborn doesn't find out.
> 
> 4) Yeah no, the past of Tsunayoshi is supposed to be vague, extremely vague and that's the most I'll give out. The entire truth will be revealed along the way.
> 
> 5) Mukuro might've already bonded with Tsuna, unknowingly.
> 
> 6) Tsuna's Guardians stay canon, Ieyoshi's are FROM canon, I kinda like the small quirks and personalities of the canon characters so his Guardians won't be OCs.
> 
> 7) Now that I think about it, huh, Michaelo is an OC, created just for the sole purpose of Byakuran actually having a parental-figure and guardian to look up to for help and whatnot. And maybe to deal with the moments when he's on sugar-rush.
> 
> 8) Lal, Skull and Aria are the only ones who know Viper is Mammon. The others think both Skull and Mammon suddenly disappeared. The matter with Skull will be revealed in future chapters, most likely in the Varia Arc


	4. ARC 1: The Future Heirs PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with Tsuna is finally being dealt with, and small bonding moments between the three children, both when Tsuna is still unconscious and awake, yes, we get to see Tsuna active this chapter. And hello, Primo and Guardians!!!!

** Chapter 8 **

** Tsuna and the First Generation **

"Lal!"

Said toddler had, after returning her mind to her physical body, staggered and almost collapsed.

"I'm fine, Colonello, Aria. What's more important will be what I'm going to tell you know."

She looked at them seriously before speaking. "There are foreign flames in Tsunayoshi, five which the mind is relentlessly trying to kick out, and his mind is a literal prison. I need you, Aria, to seal, permanently seal away the five flames, which are all but Sky and two Mists. Colonello, calm him down enough for me to forcefully alter his mindscape into something less... disturbing... After that, I'll tell you about his memories."

How could a prison cell be disturbing? They didn't know, and don't want to know.

"Alright, kora! Come on, I'm ready kora!"

"If you're ready, Lal, I am too." Aria said, the tight, worrying squeeze on her heart slowly loosening as they could finally help the child.

"...Then let's start."

* * *

And for the infinite time in his six years of looking after Byakuran, Michaelo found himself questioning why must the world be so cruel to these three children.

Byakuran, chosen holder of the Sky Mare Ring, and apparently, after reading the Gesso's family's history, he discovered that the ring actually permits the holder to travel between parallel worlds. And for some unknown, horrifying reason, only his Byakuran can communicate with other Byakurans of different parallel worlds. Dealing with one hyperactive, mischievous, marshmallow-addict was more than enough already. He really didn't want Byakuran to start sharing stories which he received from his parallel selves, exaggerated to a point as usual, and his Young Master would probably even gather up insane ideas and wreck havoc on both mansions.

The downsides? Michaelo was afraid that with all the foreign knowledge, his Young Master would one day break. It had taken Byakuran quite some time to get used to the Ring and the abilities it brought about, and Michaelo had stuck with Byakuran through it all. And Michaelo also worried about the similarities between every parallel Byakuran his Byakuran had told him about, that all of them aren't satisfied when they become too bored.

With Byakuran's extra knowledge of many possibilities, Michaelo was afraid that Byakuran would one day have this insane idea of ruling the world.

Next would be the unconscious brunette, Tsunayoshi, last name unknown. He had suffered being an Estraneo's experiment for who knows how long! And he was just a mere child at that! Tsunayoshi was a Japanese citizen, and was born there, how did he come to be in Europe, away from Asia?!

He had asked Gamma the following hour for the details once Signora Giglio Nero had walked out of the brunette's room, face full of relief and exhaustion, along with two of the Arcobaleno. However, it turns out that even Gamma wasn't informed.

Michaelo would never be able to forget the painful, tormented screams that also spelled out a child in need of dire help, but was declined any, more like he had no hope back then. The child was still crying, he had realized early on, and it definitely was a miracle he wasn't dehydrated at all.

Being a flame user himself, an Inverted Storm, and adding on the fact he was sensitive to others' flames, he could sense the child, like Young Master Byakuran and Yuni Giglio Nero, was a Sky, who had clearly bonded with a powerful Mist unknowingly. He could tell, the lingering Mist Flames that was detected was definitely one whose owner's had resolved to protect the child at all costs, no matter how far apart they are.

The Mist Flames clung to him like an adult holding their child in their arms protectively, but, Michaelo thought, with what he understood so far, that wasn't the appropriate comparison considering his living situation before Italy.

It was clear, the trauma would stick with him for a long time, most probably, for eternity.

He was a year younger than Byakuran, yet, Michaelo believes though it was mentioned countless of times, it had to be said, Tsunayoshi looked three rather than five. And that was certainly not a good sign, and if that wasn't, well, you can take into account how long he has been asleep for.

Lastly, was the youngest of the three, Yuni Giglio Nero. Though all looks well right now, Yuni would lose her mother to the Arcobaleno's Sky curse and would be forced to bear the curse herself. And whoever who started this trend with her grandmother, Luce, would expect Yuni to bear children at a young age just so the curse can be passed on to them.

Yuni is expected to live a short life, and once the cursed pacifier got placed with her, she will be plagued with visions, much like Byakuran, however she won't be able to control it, unlike Byakuran.

These three children really, _really_ don't deserve a life full of suffering.

* * *

After the sealing of Tsunayoshi's foreign flames, Aria had immediately climbed onto the couch and knocked herself out, leading to Gamma who sighed and dragged a blanket on her, as the room's temperature was very low at the time. Lal and Colonello had collapsed on two separate beds in one of the many guest rooms located around the huge mansion.

"How's Tsu-chan?" Byakuran asked, peeking slightly in the room where the little brunette was now sleeping, peacefully, for once. "He's alright~~ yay!"

The albino skipped over to the brunette after closing the door behind him, leaving the two children as the only ones in the room. "I can't wait to know you, Tsu-chan~~"

Lal and informed Aria and Colonello of Tsuna's life before Estraneo and after that as well, since the Mist Flames were preventing the memories of the time period during Estraneo to surface, they wouldn't be able to find out what had happened back then. Byakuran, being the sneaky child he is, merely stood behind the door and listened in on the entire conversation, a tad grateful that they had ignored his presence, thinking that a child wouldn't be able to comprehend or even effectively listen to what they were saying, as they had toned down their voices.

However, before the two adults stuck as toddlers arrived, Byakuran had bugged the room with four listening devices, one on each corner on the ceiling, and was listening from the receiving point of the devices.

Byakuran is a sneaky child indeed, and apparently Michaelo had forgotten to mention it.

He recalled one of the older Byakuran's memories where Tsunayoshi had became the Vongola Decimo, and Ieyoshi had left both Japan and Italy, no matter in what parallel worlds, one of the Sawadas would always inherit the position.

"I'll make sure you inherit Decimo Vongola, then you, me and Yuni-chan can be the successors together~~!" He whispered into the younger's ear excitedly and was pleased of the reaction.

Tsunayoshi had unconsciously cracked a barely noticeable smile and his features seemed so much lighter and relived of pain, unlike before. This was also the first time to get a reaction, albeit small, out of Tsunayoshi.

"Byakuran?" the door opened slightly as a sleepy voice rang from behind it. "Is Tsuna awake?"

Yuni stood at the entrance, dressed in small pyjamas and rubbing her eyes sleepily, it was approaching midnight and apparently, the adults went out for some business, and to cut off their alliance with Vongola, because of Iemitsu's actions. No doubt the ninth boss would be very much confused and desperate to maintain any alliances they have, with the ninth generation being worn down by old age and the doubt of the wisdom of each decision made, alliances were slowly starting to be broken off. Until an acceptable tenth boss steps up, the broken alliances will just remain neutral.

"Yuni-chan~~ sadly, Tsu-chan is still unconscious... but! But look! He reacted to my words~~" Byakuran wrung his hands in dramatic gestures that dragged a giggle out of Yuni, who stumbled over to Byakuran's side next to the bed.

"I want to be friends with Tsuna, like with you, Byakuran..." Yuni muttered sleepily as her eyelids got heavier and heavier, until she couldn't hold out anymore and collapsed into a deep sleep on the blanket.

Byakuran had a fond smile on his face as he looked at the other two children younger than him. "Skies together..."

And with that last comment, he fell asleep next to Yuni, and on the blanket as well.

They remained like this throughout the night and slept through breakfast, it wasn't until noon when the two of them woke up, the eldest smiling contentedly when he spot the smile on the sleeping child's face.

* * *

Aria and Gamma, along with Michaelo had returned to the mansion, as the two Arcobaleno went to do some digging on the Estraneo. When they reached the mansion, the first thing they had done was check both children's room and the three were in a state of panic when they couldn't find them any sight of them, and to add to the worry, the mansion was entirely silent and dark.

The last place they checked was young Tsunayoshi's room and though the room was dark, they were a little surprised to see the door ajar. They opened the door and Gamma immediately took out his camera and snapped a picture of the cute scene.

Along the way, the three children had somehow ended up cuddling each other and their worries lifted when they spot Tsuna's smile, and the fact that his hands were slightly out of the blanket, meant that his health was improving.

* * *

Two days or so later, Tsunayoshi awoken and was being watched over by the main residents of the mansion, upon the sight of unfamiliar company, had instinctively shrank back, hands raised over his head, cowering, as if to protect himself and entire body shivering in slight fright. Though when they caught a glimpse of his doe brown eyes, they had a small hint of confusion within. Then slowly, slowly but surely, as the rest of them gave him some space, he started to let down his hands and faced them, body still tensed but instead of preparing to defend himself or attack them, they were preparing to flee.

Gamma suspected Hyper Intuition, though it must've been in its weaker awakening stages.

They tried to get close to him, to talk to him, and were thankful his first action once he stumbled down the stairs weakly due to unbearable hunger, wasn't to flee, but worse, it was to completely avoid them. It seemed like he deemed the mansion safe from whatever was haunting him, scientists, Gamma had voiced. And to add insult to injury, Tsuna had adamantly refused from even stepping one feet out the mansion. Furthermore, the ones who still weren't informed of Tsunayoshi's traumatizing past from Aria, Lal or Colonello, claimed more evidence the following days after he awoken, there were scars around his arms, and like their observation before, Tsuna's body was unnaturally small for a five-year-old, in fact, if Yuni was just a little taller, she would probably be mistaken for his elder sister instead.

It took quite some time before they finally got the truth out of him, and they even had to get Lal and Colonello to help, and when they did, all of them were furious. Colonello had used his Rain flames to calm the child down while Lal would use unfamiliar soothing words. The two toddler sized adults were flaring their flames dangerously and protectively as Lal vowed to make Iemitsu suffer more than ever.

The child had suffered some physical, verbal and emotional abuse even BEFORE Estraneo. It had mostly done a tremendous impact to the child's mentality, but it seemed as if some skilled Mist Flame user had calmed the boy down countless of times before, if the lingering Mist Flames that seemed to cling on the boy's mind was any indication. At least, that was what Lal had finally revealed to them, finally.

Tsuna finally relaxed in their presence and opened up after another week, and Byakuran and his butler would visit daily, sometimes spend the night until the two were as close as twins, unlike his real twin. And Yuni would be the younger sister that they became overprotective of, but the claims to Tsuna's small stature from Byakuran would always make the brunette sulk.

* * *

One month later, seven ghosts materialized behind Tsuna when they were having lunch at the Giglio Nero mansion. Byakuran took it stride, Michaelo took one look at his Young Master's face before promptly returning to his food no questions asked, however, the three Giglio Neros were either on guard -Aria and Gamma- or fascinated and curious -Yuni-.

"Tsuna, Nana and leyoshi has noticed your disappearance." Before Tsuna could protest to the blonde haired spirit doppelganger, he continued. "leyoshi may not care, but your mother certainly does. No matter how air-headed she is, even the most oblivious of people wouldn't simply write off rumors and gossip about your disappearance as 'nothing at all'. Especially after the police force and Disciplinary Committee came banging on her door."

"But...I don't want to go back to...that place..." Tsuna ended his sentence as his voice fell down to but a mere whisper.

"Hold on, who are you seven?" Gamma demanded. The spirits turned to him as embarrassment overcame the blonde.

"A-ah sorry for not introducing ourselves but we are-"

He was cut off by his descendant. "The blonde one w-who was talking just now is Giotto, the one whose standing the furthest away f-from everyone is A-Alaude, the teen who has green hair is Lampo, t-the pink haired one," Tsuna ignored the splutters from said ghost, yells of 'It's red! Not pink!' and unmistakable taunting as he continued to talk,. "Is G a-and the Right-hand man of Giotto. The one who is fingering his f-flute is Asari Ugetsu. The black haired one with a bandage is Knuckle a-and the one over there, the Melon-head, is Daemon Spade."

If Tsuna was introducing anyone to anyone at all, he would remove all honorifics as to not give a clue of their relationship with him. No matter if it was family members, girlfriends, close friends, seniors or brother-figures.

"Ir's red, brat! Not pink!"

"Nufufu~~? Who are you calling melon head, Tsunayoshi-kun~?"

Tsuna ignored the confused and astonished glances from Aria and Gamma and just replied innocently. "B-but G-nii said that calling you 'Melon head' suits you more and G-nii, Daemon-nii said that your hair was originally pink a-and would like it to be called such."

By this point, the two spirits were already glaring at each other as another brawl started. Asari tried calming them down but it was useless, it was second to the legendary clashes between Daemon and Alaude. Lampo promptly ignored everything that's happening and instead opt to curling up on the floor and immediately fell asleep. Knuckle, thank everything holy, hadn't joined the fight, but instead tried yelling at them to stop. However, this led to disturbing Alaude who's already chasing after the priest with his handcuffs. Giotto, on the other hand, just lingered behind Tsuna and tried ignoring the chaos his Guardians were causing.

"Tsuna-kun~" Byakuran began with a smirk as he flew over to Tsuna with his white wings. "You did that on purpose didn't you? Ooh, how sneaky of you, Tsu-chan~"

Tsuna flushed but beamed at the elder. "It's fun!"

Forgetting about the situation on hand, Gamma face palmed and Aria just calmly ate, Yuni laughing in the background. "You pit them against each other just because it was fun?!"

"Mm... Tsuna-kun is such a sadist, don't you think, Giotto?" Lampo who had pretended to fall asleep turned around to look at the blonde ghost with sleepy eyes.

"More so than you, Giotto. Hahaha!" Asari laughed as he threw a hand behind his head sheepishly when Giotto sent him a dry stare.

It was at that moment that Alaude returned, dragging a beaten up Knuckle with him. Daemon and G were still somewhere in the mansion causing havoc. And once Alaude fixed them all with a piercing glare, he went back to lean against the wall. Gamma suddenly realized something vital. "Wait, you're telling me these spirits are the First Generation of Vongola?!"

"What's Vongola?" Tsuna asked in a timid voice.

Byakuran floated behind him smiling mischievously, Michaelo had already learnt to ignore his Young Master when Byakuran got into this mood of his. "Come on Tsu-chan, Yuni-chan, I'll tell you~"

He didn't bother waiting for a reply as he dragged the two of them by the hand. As they were leaving the room, the adults heard a clear but soft, "What's 'chan'?"

That snapped Aria out of her daze. "Gamma, follow those three and make sure Byakuran has the right information. And Michaelo, aren't you supposed to be his butler?"

The butler sighed before placing down his fork and spoon as Gamma raced out the room with a pale face. "When the Young Master becomes like that, mischievous and dodgy, it's best to leave him to do his things. Nothing good nor bad would come out of interfering. In short, it's pretty useless. Young Master Byakuran is a stubborn yet intelligent and knowledgeable child after all, I trust he knows what he's doing."

The ghost of Vongola Primo -Giotto, Aria reminded herself, everything strange seemed to happen once the albino Gesso got here, first Tsunayoshi, the Sawada household's exposure, then the ghosts of the First Generation- just shook his head in defeat. "Right, I imagine you want to know why am I here? Or why are we familiar with Tsuna-kun?"

Aria nodded seriously, and Michaelo turned to look at them, his reply was. "I'm only doing this to ensure that my Young Master won't be in any danger."

 _Such denial... he's curious too._ Aria thought as she snickered inwardly.

Then, all three simultaneously flinched when they heard an explosion. Giotto's face flushed before bowing. "I am so sorry for my destructive Guardians Aria-san."

Aria sweatdropped. "They are ghosts, can they still destroy things?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But they can't harm or touch people, but they can touch Tsuna. And I suspect that is due to him being my direct descendant, since they harmonized with me, and that he has pure Sky Flames, though now diluted with another." Giotto admitted before wincing when another explosion was heard. "Alaude, can you please take care of them?"

Giotto shrunk back from the glare he was receiving. "Hn." Then, with a burst of Cloud Flames, the platinum blond ghost was gone.

* * *

"So, kiddos, listen up!" Byakuran had made the other two sat down as he remained standing, a plastic long stick in hand and a whiteboard -where did he even get that?! Oh never mind, it's Byakuran- behind him. His mischievous yet gleeful grin that reached his eyes never leaving his face.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Umm... B-Byakuran, aren't you a kid yourself? Well, the correct term w-would be c-child..."

Byakuran's face scrunched up. "Aw! Tsu-chan, there's no need for details!"

As he was about to start his 'Vongola Introduction Speech', Gamma, who had heard the last two sentences rushed in and fixated a tired glare at the eldest of the three children. "Details are important, Byakuran!"

"Gamma~~" Byakuran whined. "Come on, I can handle this myself!"

Gamma just averted his gaze to the gigantic whiteboard behind the albino, which was surprisingly legible and... oh, this was from 400 years ago, it hasn't been updated since Secondo's reign.

Gamma just sighed deeply before pulling Byakuran to sit with the other two and picked up a marker to add some new information to the board. Aria did say Byakuran has been chosen by the Sky Mare Ring, which allows him to view other parallel worlds and visit other Byakurans, but how did the albino child get lost information and history from 400 years ago?!

"I know you can travel to parallel worlds, but how did you get the proper history from 400 years ago?" Gamma asked dryly.

Byakuran smiled cheekily, his smile could've been splitting his face. "Parallel worlds have different timelines you know~~?"

Gamma wanted to bang his head against the board, but he didn't want to inflate Byakuran's head even more, nor does he want to answer any questions about his weird behavior from Tsuna or Yuni. "You only got the Primo's history, you totally forgotten about Secondo through Nono." he grumbled.

"Oops."

* * *

"You're saying that Iemitsu hated Tsunayoshi for no reason?" Michaelo turned to glare at the ghost, his heart sinking when the ghost just nodded sadly, confirming all of their thoughts. They had tried to deny the truth when they first heard it.

"For no reason, yes. Honestly, something must've happened before we arrived but I really don't see what sort of trouble a one or two-years old could cause to make their father hate them."

"And the twin? The mother?" Michaelo remained the only one demanding while Aria just sat in silence, internally fuming.

"The twin is a spoiled brat, and doesn't appreciate anything. Of course, he know about Tsuna, but since he's at an impressionable age right now, he's more likely to be influenced by Iemitsu. Nana... well, I've never met a more oblivious person in my entire life! Though, right now, I'm sure she regrets forgetting about Tsuna for years." Giotto admitted.

"Nufufu~ I'd give that damn CEDEF endless tormenting nightmares if only Tsunayoshi allowed me to." Daemon sighed heavily in disappointment that he wasn't able to torture the man.

If only leyoshi wasn't influenced by Iemitsu, he might've been a better Sky than he is now, he might've been able to help his twin.

"And that laptop? That was one that Verde invented, was it not, Lal?" Aria turned to ask the female infant who had just arrived.

"Where-" Michaelo stood up and faced the infant in surprise, but a hand from Aria stopped him. He relaxed but still asked. "How much did you hear? And how long have you been there?"

"Enough to know that Iemitsu deserves more than the paperwork hell I gave him." She stated darkly. "Maybe I should throw him to Mafia Land for my idiot student for a month. And to answer your question, Aria, yes, I vaguely remember Iemitsu requesting it for quite a high price to give to his youngest. How wasteful of him."

"The features... I think that it was untraceable, and had a relatively strong firewall. The network flow isn't bad at all, and if I remember correctly, the laptop's indestructible as well, right?" G trailed off thoughtfully, until he heard a snort, to which he spun around angrily to face the source.

He growled. "What?"

The green-haired teen just waved it off as he turned around to hide the smile on his face, however his shaking shoulders gave away that he was laughing. "Oh nothing, just thinking that being thoughtful or politely talking doesn't ever suit you, G! Hahahah- ACK!"

He was cut off by a sharp smack to the back of his head by an angered G. "Shut it, you."

Aria just chuckled. "Ignoring that and moving on, yes, those were the features of the laptop. Only Verde and us Arcobaleno are able to trace it, using our flames from the pacifiers."

Giotto coughed a bit to redirect the attention. "Yes, the laptop is here, if you wish to see. I'd promise Tsuna to bring it over to him lest he finds himself in a predicament."

He wilted back slightly from three glares -Aria, Michaelo and Lal-. "Then why didn't you find Tsuna earlier when he was still in _there_?"

Giotto looked to his Guardians for help but alas, he was ignored as they either left the room or looked away with innocent expressions on their faces. _You traitors!_

Giotto slowly turned back to the three others. "W-well..."

He started his explanation, after gathering up the courage that was lost immediately once he was met with the glares.

"I couldn't track Tsuna for the first year, and I sensed someone else hunting for him. A few days before the Estraneo Massacre, my Hyper Intuition told me to visit the Gesso heir and recently instated Sky Mare. That was when I heard that Byakuran had the future knowledge of the massacre. I couldn't find the Estraneo base and I wasn't sure which lab was Tsuna in, but with Byakuran's help, we got there in time to see kids escaping, Tsuna being carried by a boy just a bit older than him with heterochromia eyes and a trident. When Byakuran and Michaelo was getting closer to him and before the explosion that separated them, the boy had been carrying the boy and shielded Tsuna from the worst of the blast before being forced to separate."

Aria suddenly said as the glares died down and Giotto sighed in relief, he could relax again. "Wait, a boy with a trident and heterochromia eyes? A trident?!"

"Weird choice of weapon." Lal commented. "And just a bit older than Tsuna?" It sounded like the Mist user, but Lal wasn't sure as she couldn't peer into his mind clearly due to all the flames everywhere causing interference.

"Y-yeah... oh, and he was covered in blood. B-but it doesn't seem that any of the children were injured so I have reason to believe that he was one of the masterminds to Estraneo's downfall!" Giotto hurriedly defended himself as the glares returned the moment he mentioned that the boy was covered in blood.

Giotto mused to himself under his breath and was relieved that no one heard him. "He looked a bit like Daemon, but with pineapple-styled hair instead..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Byakuran's parallel selves exist in different times, that's how he got knowledge from Primo's time.
> 
> 2) Also meaning, Milliefiore won't necessarily exist in the future only, considering the different parallel worlds...
> 
> 3) Tsuna is a little troublemaker~~~
> 
> 4) And sadist~~~
> 
> 5) Byakuran might have a sibling complex with Tsuna and Yuni......


	5. ARC 1: The Future Heirs PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the part where Federico finally died, Massimo's death foretold, and the history of Vongola according to Byakuran.  
> And we finally get to the part where they returned to Namimori, ah, the mother and son reunion is just touching. And how did Xanxus and Tsuna meet? Hm......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna has a stutter, and I didn't make him have it just for cuteness overload, there is a reason as a friend of mine had asked about it during me writing this chapter. Mostly, all his weird habits and actions that spelled out his reluctance, fear and probably submission were developed during Estraneo. That will be for a whole other chapter, or chapters, depends on how detailed I want it to be.
> 
> And to those who are wondering, yes, Tsuna will be a hacker, but he won't be out doing practical work, instead he'll rely on some contacts for outside information.
> 
> I put the First Generation there in the first place when Tsuna was forgotten and neglected as well as abused because I really can't see a two-year-old learning how to defend themselves or become independent. As for the Italian dictionary, he heard Giotto and the others converse in Italian and couldn't understand them, and is very, very bad at Japanese. As such, he found an Italian dictionary on a book shelf, the lowest one and discovered it was the language he heard Giotto speak.
> 
> How Xanxus and Tsuna met will be mentioned in the Varia Arc. Though I will insert few pictures taken during Tsuna's two month stay at the mansion that might give you readers a bit more of an idea of Tsuna's relationship and closeness with Byakuran and Yuni.

 

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**History of Vongola, Tsuna returns to Namimori**

As Giotto was trying to explain himself, Gamma was indulging the three kids in a history lesson.

"I guess I'll be using Byakuran's notes for Primo's reign..." he sighed and ignored the albino who was jumping in joy. "Alright, the Vongola Famiglia, it was originally crete... Byakuran! It's created! Not creted! That's the wrong spelling!"

"Oops..." The albino rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, while still maintaining a cheeky grin.

Gamma groaned, great, it was going to be a pain to decipher most of Byakuran's bad spelling. "It was originally created to protect the people, and well... it didn't really start out as a mafia famiglia. It started out as a vigilante group after the idea was suggested to Vongola Primo, who was Giotto Vongola at the time, by his friend and Simon Famiglia Primo, Cozarto Simon. However, I heard that after the two Primos' reigns are over, both famiglias had some bad blood between each other."

"The Vongola Bosses are known for having the power to see through all, a trait passed down from Vongola Primo called Hyper Intuition. Vongola blood is said to be required in order for one to become a Boss candidate, meaning that only blood relatives of Giotto are eligible for the position of Vongola boss and adopted members of the Famiglia -like the adopted son of Nono, Xanxus- are not accepted."

"From then on, each generation of the Vongola Famiglia has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fulfill this duty. Like I said, the Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and crime. But we'll talk about that later on."

"Each generation of bosses has their own set of Guardians whose positions are named after the weather, and each weather having their own corresponding colour. The Sky, orange, being the boss, at that time, Giotto. Their Guardians will be the Storm, red, Rain, blue, Lightning, green, Sun, yellow, Cloud, purple and Mist, indigo. Storm being G, Rain being Asari Ugetsu, Lightning being Lampo, Sun being Knuckle, Cloud being Alaude and Mist being Daemon Spade."

"It is said that Giotto retired and handed his position to Secondo, which is Ricardo, because he was afraid of the Flames of Wrath that Ricardo possess. However, Byakuran, is what you saw true?" Gamma narrowed his eyes at that small circle of information. " At some point after he had become the boss, he feared that the Vongola would start to fight for self-interest and decided to disband his military forces, which caused Vongola's territory to be open to an attack. As a result, a duke's daughter and one of their members, Elena, was killed. Daemon Spade, who wanted the Vongola to be more than they were at that point in order to fulfill his promise to Elena, his lover at the time, then directly betrayed Giotto."

Tsuna, upon hearing this was pretty shocked. Looking at how the First Generation are now, he really couldn't find it in his heart to believe it, yet now...

"What I'm saying is, rumour has it that Giotto moved out to Japan because he was afraid of Vongola Secondo's Flame of Wrath; however, it was actually the first guardian of the Mist Ring, Daemon Spade, that made Primo move to Japan. When he did, he changed his name to Ieyasu Sawada." Gamma enjoyed the look of surprise that flitted across Tsuna's face.

"T-then... then..." Tsuna stuttered.

Gamma nodded in amusement. "That's right, Tsuna. If things go wrong, you're destined to inherit the Vongola, or that twin of yours."

"But we'll make sure, and take ...precautions, that that twin of yours won't," the way Byakuran said it sent shivers down Tsuna's spine as he had a feeling it wasn't a good thing, but the sudden cheerfulness in Byakuran's tone for his next words immediately erased all worries Tsuna felt. "You're Tsu-chan, after all! Part of us Trinisette!" He wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders.

Gamma gave a subtle glare at the albino. _He doesn't know yet!_ Was the message relayed through eye contact.

Well, Byakuran did receive his unique ability at the age of four, and had spent two years coping with it and the burdens and sudden flood of both future and parallel knowledge.

"B-but, there are a few holes, Gamma-san..." he mumbled. "How do these Guardians get chosen? A-and their job?"

"Ah right. The Guardians are the chosen holders of the Vongola Rings, and they are represented by the 6 weather phenomena that paint the Sky, those six weathers that I mentioned before. The Guardians are the current boss's main Famiglia members and they are considered the last line of defense for the Vongola. It is said that whenever the Famiglia runs into trouble, the Guardians would unite to protect them. And as for how they are chosen, each weather may represent the positions, but they also represent the Flames of the Dying Will. For example: The Sky has Sky Flames, the Storm Guardian has Storm Flames and vice versa. But, not everyone can be a Guardian to that Sky, you have to harmonize your flames with him or her."

Tsuna nodded in understanding. Taking that as a good sign, Gamma moved on. "Now... let's talk about the other reigns shall we?"

Byakuran suddenly jumped up. "Ooh! Can I explain this time?"

Gamma gave him a dray stare. "Nice try, Byakuran. You do know that what I just explained was the summarized version of yours right?"

"Ehehe!"

"No. We'll take days if you do it. So no."

Byakuran deflated and slumped on the floor, pouting and sulking at the same time. "U-um...Byakuran... I-I'll listen to y-your e-explanation if you w-want to..." Tsuna stuttered.

Seeing Byakuran's face light up with delight, Tsuna gave himself a mental pat on the back, but started choking immediately after. "B-Byakuran! C-can't breathe!" The albino had him in a tight hug, before releasing his hold and just chose to smile cheekily like usual.

"You're too kind, Tsu-chan!" Tsuna blushed at this, which led to Byakuran teasing him. "And cute!"

"B-B-Byakuran! I'-I'm not cute!" Tsuna protested as he blushed harder, but this just seemed to fuel the fire instead.

Gamma sighed. "Continuing on, I'll do a basic summarizing of the other bosses' reigns. Secondo was the reign where Vongola became a proper, feared mafia _famiglia_. Ricardo Vongola was the second boss of the time. His Dying Will Flame became known as the "Flame of Wrath," and it is said during his reign he was the fear of the underworld because of his Flame's incredibly destructive power. When using it, he wields no supporting weapon and instead only shoots his Flames out from his hands, unlike Primo, who used gloves to conduct his Flames."

"Vongola Terzo's chosen weapon was a knife, Quarto's was a fork, Quinto's-"

"Wait? F-fork?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, he used a fork to conduct his flames. I know it sounds strange, but that is the weapon that matched the Fourth Boss best. As l was saying, Quinto's was a katar, not really a common weapon. During Quinto's time, the plans for Mafia Land had only just started. Then, Vongola Sesto, Simora uses a boomerang. Sesto helped funded the plans for Mafia Land and thus, the development of the mafia amusement park we know today was completed during his reign. It was also during his reign when Vongola started to avoid harming the civilians, but it still remained a status of a feared mafia famiglia, as mercy to enemies was pretty foreign during Secondo's reign to Settimo's."

"So the Vongola Famiglia started to turn back to its original form and ideals of Primo's?" Byakuran asked.

Gamma shook his head. "No, it only started doing so, albeit tremendously slow, during Ottavo's reign. But first, Vongola Settimo, Fabio, who was also Ottavo's father. It was said that Fabio had the weakest Flame of all of the Vongola Bosses. Because his Flame was so weak, he created the first Dying Will Gun. With this gun, he could store his Flame in it and release it as a more powerful and condensed energy. He used Dying Will Bullets as ammo and used them to store his Flame within them."

"Moving on is Ottavo, the daughter if Settimo, Daniela Vongola. She was the only female boss in the Vongola Famiglia, and she's still alive. She strongly admires Giotto, and that was what caused her ideals to resonate on an almost similar level to Giotto. She uses a crossbow as her weapon. During her reign, the famiglia stopped all activities of Black Mafia Famiglias, which are famiglias who conducts human trafficking, kidnapping, needless killings, and children experimentations."

At the last grim mention, Tsuna shivered as memories of that place resurfaced. He stopped shaking as soon as a hand belonging to an albino touched his head and a small hug from the youngest. Gamma smiled at the little scene before continuing on. "She was the mother of the current boss, Vongola Nono, Timoteo Vongola, who uses a scepter. Timoteo sired three sons, Federico, Enrico and Massimo and I really, really don't approve of the way he got their Guardians. Let's just say that none harmonized well. The youngest would be his adopted son, Xanxus, who, except for Cloud, has gathered a good set of Guardians that are loyal to him and him only." He sighed and kicked the humongous whiteboard away, making Byakuran and Yuni giggle, Tsuna sweatdropped.

"G-Gamma-san, can you tell u-us more about Xanxus?" Tsuna requested meekly.

Gamma raised an eyebrow but complied. "Sure thing. Xanxus is an...interesting case. Like I said, he's adopted, and I only know of this through Timoteo himself. Timoteo treated him like his own son but Xanxus is wild and unpredictable, he refuses to be chained to a life of bless like his adopted siblings. I know he reserved a large portion of hatred for your father, lemitsu. I'm sure that when he gets notified of what that bas- idiot, what that idiot did, he would probably be set on the warpath. He only listens to Daniela. I once saw him wielding the Flames of Wrath, and his weapon is the same as Settimo, the most destructive weapon, a gun. Not only one, but two, and if you factor in his special Flames, you'd get an idea of how destructive it really is. I heard that he's running the Varia right now. The Varia is Vongola's Independant Assassination Squad, and Xanxus has given up his once childhood dream of becoming Vongola Decimo, I think it's because he was informed already. But still, I heard from Timoteo that Xanxus is planning a coup to become the Decimo."

"Which one will you trust then?" Yuni spoke, for the first time in a long time, due to her being immersed in the history of Vongola.

"Since it comes from not one, but two of the Arcobaleno, I think that someone is feeding false lies to Timoteo. Even Daniela, who, although might've stepped down, she still has her social circles and can collect the gossip which are basically the best way for information, has her suspicions that someone is intentionally trying to get Xanxus out of the picture. I suspect one of Tyr's Guardians for revenge or something, Tyr was the previous Varia leader who was defeated and killed by the current Rain Officer and Rain Guardian of Xanxus, Squalo. Though, considering lemitsu has greatly despised Xanxus and didn't really like the other three sons of Nono, I have reason to believe that he was the one who's feeding doubts to Timoteo. After all, he is the CEDEF leader and external advisor, who is usually the most trusted person the boss besides his own Guardians."

Byakuran interrupted from there. "The external advisor handles some of the more important decisions of the boss, including choosing the next successor. Which is why, it is most likely that he wants your twin becoming Decimo, thus feeding false truths to the Ninth Boss~~!" he said rather smugly, though with a hint of anger.

"Yes, those are my thoughts as well." Gamma grunted. "Alright, what else do you want to-"

He was cut off by Yuni's mother, Aria rushing into the room in a state of panic. "Aria-sama?! Calm down! What's happening?"

Gamma immediately rushed over to his boss but faltered when she put up a hand. "Vongola... not good... Federico..."

"What about Federico?"

It was Lal who answered him when the CEDEF Arcobaleno walked in grimly. "I've just received the news, you know how he's gone missing a few months ago?" At Gamma's affirmation, she continued. "The Vongola Search team found some bones and they tested it, it was confirmed to be Federico's. On that note...Massimo has gone missing as well."

* * *

"But I don't want to go back there..." Tsuna muttered as he, along with the three Giglio Neros, Michaelo, Byakuran, Lal and the spirits of the First Generation arrived in Japan, Tokyo, stepping down from the airplane.

Byakuran gave a big embrace to his 'little brother'. "Don't worry, Tsu-chan, we'll always be there for you. Didn't we teach you how to use the laptop and hack? After all, most of your parallel selves who has a twin either learns hacking by themselves or by the First Generations. You're so lucky to have us!" Byakuran squealed as he nearly suffocated the small brunette.

"T-Thanks everyone, Byakuran." Tsuna managed a bright smile as they got in a taxi to transport to Namimori's entrance.

During the painful ride, Tsuna laughed to his heart's content at the various jokes that Byakuran told, Gamma and Aria did wonders to lift the mood and Yuni would always make him smile, the effect the same as Byakuran. Michaelo mostly stayed silent, only chiming in from time to time to help decipher some of Byakuran's words when his mouth was bulging and full of marshmallows. The First Generation had gone ahead to the household to make sure Tsuna's room was still accessible and not barricaded or anything stupid.

That was the entirety of the few hours trip until the taxi dropped them off in front of a familiar household, he walked up to the gates where the nameplate read 'Sawada'. Tsuna had no happy memories of this place, as such, it was no surprise why the first reaction he had was to turn away from it. It was mid-morning, he noted, and six-years old Ieyoshi was probably at school by this time.

The gate was left open, Tsuna suspected his mother might've returned from grocery shopping, and so, he simply had to walk up to the door. He paused in his step and turned back to look at his new family hesitantly, but Aria and Gamma gave him an encouraging smile, Byakuran waved a bag of marshmallows and three-year old Yuni just smiled brightly. Michaelo was as stoic as ever, however, he gave a nod towards Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna breathed in deeply as he raised his knuckles to the door and knocked softly. Immediately, there was a bout of footsteps and before five seconds passed, the door swung open and revealed a brunette woman who was panting and eyes filled with hope.

"T-tsu-tsu-kun... You're safe! Oh, Mama is so sorry, Tsu-kun! Please forgive mama! Please don't ever leave me if you have a choice, please! Please come back to mama! My Tsu-kun... I'm so sorry! Please Tsu-kun... Tsu-kun... I'm so sorry, Mama is so sorry, I won't ever forget you again, Tsu-kun..."

The woman had fallen to a kneeling stance as she embraced her forgotten son tightly, as if afraid he might leave again, afraid that this was all just a dream. Her tears were uncontrollably flowing down her cheeks, eyes swollen red. Feeling a hand on her back patting her as if to assure her that everything was going to be alright, that he wouldn't leave her if he had a choice, she raised her head and faced her smiling son who had a few tears of his own running down in streams.

"I-it's o-ok, K-kaa-san. I'm back..." Tsuna stuttered out as he desperately tried holding back tears but failed miserably.

_My son is safe, and he found his way home..._

Sawada Nana had spent a year and six months, it was April, worrying for her missing son, who was missing for TWO years and five months. As a mother, she was ashamed off forgetting and neglecting her own son in favor of her other, and the other son just so happened to be her husband's favorite.

It was after her husband suddenly returned to the house with two scientists following behind him that Tsuna finally disappeared. She was oblivious, she knew she was! But she didn't know what to do, she was used to being in denial and oblivious, as it saved her from much unneeded pain during her younger days. She never thought her obliviousness would finally become a permanent part of her -she was once a very sharp child-, and would affect one of her children.

She should've known, after all, she had witnessed her husband drag the older twin by the scruff of the neck and soon after the vehicle and the two scientists sped off, Iemitsu returned to the household, ALONE. She just continued cooking, her oblivious mind became her child's downfall. Who knows what those scientists did to her precious Tsu-kun? Did she even deserve to call him that? Iemitsu treated him like trash, and who is to say that she wasn't doing the same thing?

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun?" She shook his shoulder slightly when he finally lost consciousness, she heard a small chuckled from outside her house and saw three adults and two children. She quickly deduced that these were the people who helped her Tsu-kun find his way home.

"Hello, are you the ones who helped my Tsu-kun?" She asked politely after wiping away some tears and hoisting her now asleep son onto her back.

The blue-haired woman was the one who replied to her. "Yes, my name is Aria, and this is my daughter Yuni and my friend Gamma." She gestured to the young girl and the blonde man who was giving her a scowl, she couldn't blame him, she expected the group to despise her and her family excluding Tsuna after what had happened. Kidnapped? Or betrayed by his own father? She didn't know what to call that fate-turning incident.

"Stop scaring her, Gamma." Aria scolded as Gamma just looked away.

"Hi! I'm Byakuran! And this is Michaelo!" The young albino who was taller than both the young girl, Yuni, and Tsuna smiled cheekily and waved a bag of marshmallow. "Want a marshmallow?"

Nana looked in shock at the mismatch group, it would've definitely been easier for everyone if they had only just hated her, but she watched on in mild amusement.

The albino spoke again, and Nana shivered as the atmosphere turned cold all of a sudden. This feeling might be her brain playing tricks, but she could've sworn it came from the albino and was aimed at her, considering the other four looked perfectly fine and her Tsu-kun was still in a blissful sleep.

The feeling subsided but she found the albino narrowing his eyes at her slightly, with a hint of warning. "Thank you so much for helping Tsu-kun, I'm really not qualified to be a mother as I am now..." Tears began pooling in her eyes. "Anyway, would you like to come in? I'll cook up something, and there are some treats on the table."

Aria smiled. "Yes, thank you for the offer." The group followed Nana who was carrying Tsuna into the house. After placing Tusna on the bed, she left the room and head towards the kitchen, where strawberry cakes and some other sweet delicacies were prepared.

She remade them every day, in hopes that Tsuna would get to eat them and for her to apologize to him.

She found Yuni eating them delightfully, some cream stuck on her lips to which was wiped off by Gamma. Michaelo trying to prevent Byakuran from sticking too many marshmallows into his piece and Aria looking at some family pictures.

_None of which contained Tsunayoshi Sawada._

She walked up to the foreign woman and was about to say something before an item was shoved into her hands. She stared at it, it was a small picture of her Tsu-kun alongside the foreign group.

Tsuna and the other two children were standing in front of the three adults and one unfamiliar but scarred teenager with feathers in his hair, two toddlers dressed like military soldiers and each having a pacifier hanging down their necks were in front of the child in the middle, Yuni. Byakuran stood to her left, and Tsuna to her right, the rough teenager behind Tsuna, Aria and Gamma behind Yuni and Michaelo behind Byakuran.

They were all smiling brightly, except for the two toddlers who were smiling softly, and the teenager who was smirking, all teeth. It would've definitely looked intimidating and scary, except for the fact that his hand seem to be tussling Tsuna's fluffy hair.

"We took that when Tsuna finally recovered enough to open up to us. That teen over there is Xanxus, who seemed to have claimed Tsuna as his younger brother." Aria gently said as she dabbed away at the tears rolling down Nana's cheeks.

She couldn't seem to stop crying.

If only, she hadn't changed back then, she would still be sharp and aware, not easily tricked and oblivious. Her child wouldn't have to suffer so.

Aria wrapped Nana in a warm hug.

"... I wasn't always oblivious you know, b-but I allowed few incidents f-from my past to a-affect me! And now, my dearest precious son had to pay for the consequences!" She bailed into the woman's shirt. Aria wondered about that, but she chose to comfort the distressed mother instead, before coaxing her past story out of her.

But for now, they would support her, and had signalled to Gamma to rent an apartment room or two for few months. Just so they could provide morale support, and maybe heal the mother's relationship with her son, it was clear to everyone that she was willing to change.

* * *

**Please comment or anything, and like I said in the beginning, if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will try my best to reply, without giving away spoilers.**

**Ah right, and I'm giving Nana a little bit of a backstory, she wasn't mafia by the way, but her past wasn't any brighter.**

**Just one more chapter until ARC 1 can be completed, and the next chapter will probably have a little bit of fluff between the three children, and let's just say Yuni deserves to be worshiped.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Different parallel worlds have different timelines
> 
> 2) Nana finally got to reconcile with her son!! Yay~~~
> 
> 3) Tsuna practically have two mothers, Nana and Aria. And why don't we put the father as Gamma? Hyperactive brother Byakuran, protective big brother Michaelo and cute innocent younger sister Yuni? And Tsuna hm...... the caring sibling!


	6. ARC 1: The Future Heirs PART 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trinisette children mess around in a new cafe, their new cafe, Aria and Nana bond over pictures as Nana regrets what she has done to Tsuna, neglected him. And Byakuran's helped create Tsuna's hacker name~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give some help about the timeline issue, Tsuna stayed at the mansion for almost three full months, and went missing a month after his third birthday. He arrived at the mansion unconscious during Yuni's birthday and after the party had ended. A total of two years and five months.

* * *

** Chapter 9 **

** YUNIted and Nana's regret **

**(P.S YUNIted is pronounced as 'United'. Just a little play on the word)**

Tsuna tried really hard to not sigh, he really did, but the thousandth sigh in his day just couldn't resist to come out as he stood in front of a newly opened restaurant/cafe/bar with the name, in English, 'YUNIted'. The front name plaque was also decorated by black lilies, both painted on and real.

He thought dryly as his small legs carried him to the staff room, _'How did they get Aria-san, Gamma-san and perhaps Yuni-chan to agree to this in the first place? Well, Yuni-chan is easy, but Gamma-san...'_

Absentmindedly admiring the interior that had obviously costed quite a fortune -not for Byakuran it seems- and once he was in the staff room, he looked around and his eyes widened, his hand shot out to touch a small picture of Byakuran pushing a marshmallow into his mouth whilst making a piece sign behind him, Yuni sitting on the floor in front of them, making her own piece signs. Tsuna was desperately trying to do his own peace signs but the albino certainly wasn't making it easy. He at least didn't scowl, he though in relief. His eye twitched as he remembered that moment, that damn marshmallow addict.

"I know you are a heir and all, but really...?" Tsunayoshi fixed the sheepish albino with a flat stare as the only other person in the entire building just led the two of them to sit down in the main area, in front of the counter.

Said sheepish albino beamed as a cup of cocoa and marshmallows was placed in front of him a second later and a cup of Espresso in front of Tsuna, who sipped on it slowly after blowing it.

Seriously, most of the cafes around the Giglio Nero territory has Espresso as their highest hit, thanks to this someone named Reborn -another mental note was made-, and apparently, is in the same condition as the two military toddlers. Gamma apparently thought it was a good idea to introduce coffee to Tsuna, especially espresso.

"So what's up? W-why did you ask to meet here?" He cursed himself, ever since the first experiment, he has been stuttering quite a lot and uncontrollably, as if afraid that someone might hurt him if he was confident, that was the case back then, but he couldn't seem to remove the ingrained habit and fear.

"Well~~~ I'm going to be staying at Namimori!" Byakuran squealed a bit while comically throwing around marshmallows as if they were party stringers, oh wait, to Byakuran, they could be.

"Until Reborn comes to train whoever is chosen." Michaelo interrupted his Young Master. Aria had a vision of Reborn being sent to Namimori to 'train the Vongola heir'.

"So you're staying i-in here? This...cafe? Bar? Or is it a restaurant?" Tsuna was thoroughly confused.

Michaelo chuckled good-naturedly. "Well, yes. It was Young Ma... Byakuran's idea and really, I'd prefer a cafe. A restaurant doesn't really fit, considering we only serve Italian dishes and some Japanese, and mostly beverages."

"Tsu-chan can be the barista! I'm the food giver!" Byakuran said.

"It's waiter." Both Michaelo and Tsuna corrected, one with a bit hesitation but the albino just pointedly ignored them.

"And with what I taught you-"

Michaelo interrupted the Gesso Heir again. "Aria, Gamma, Lal and me."

"-you can use that laptop of yours for some fancy hacking, without getting traced!" And there, ignored again, which made Tsuna sweat-dropped and Michaelo sigh.

"T-that's not a b-bad idea..." Tsuna mused the idea over, it would be fun being ahead of everyone, and also avoiding going out into the world, and avoiding assassination requests... that doesn't sound bad at all.

"B-but aren't there some-" Tsuna didn't get to finish the question when the entrance doors opened, and an exasperated Gamma, and cheerful Yuni walked in. Aria was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Byakuran, Tsunayoshi, Michaelo." Gamma greeted tiredly as he observed his little princess rushing over to embrace the two boys. Normally, he would disapprove and probably kill any boys who dare touch her, but these two were different.

"Gamma-san/Gam-kun~~~. Yuni-chan." Both boys offered their varied greetings towards the best friend of Aria Giglio Nero, and the exact same one to Yuni.

"So why did you name the cafe that again?!" Gamma all but demanded the overly excited albino who beamed.

Michaelo was the one who answered in his place, it was a good decision, because whatever Byakuran would respond with would only feed the fire. "Yuni is also their princess, it seems, and Young Master wished for mafiosi, yes, even rival mafiosi, along with civilians to dine here together. Thus, the play on the English word 'United', using Yuni's name, becoming 'YUNIted'."

The name and the idea that came with it amused Michaelo to no end, and seemed to defuse Gamma. "Now I believe Tsunayoshi-san wanted to ask us a question." He gestured to the laughing brunette who met their eyes.

"A-ah right. I was wondering, h-how could I get information that cannot be obtained by hacking? I don't wish to go out in the real world, and I plan to n-not take any assassination requests." Tsuna asked curiously, the idea really appealed to him, but his quick brain would calculate all possibilities before deciding.

Gamma mulled it over for a bit before grinning. "We are the mafia, you know. I'm sure Aria-sama can pull in favors from Viper, or Mammon as they go by now. Just ask us whatever and we'll do our best. And if not, you have...Byakuran..." he said the last word in a tired voice, not that anyone could blame him. Byakuran has been high on sugar lately, still was a miracle that he didn't get cavities and Tsuna had a sneaking suspicion that he never will.

Tsuna brightened up. "Alright! I'll do it then!" The declaration made Byakuran jump on the smaller child with a hug, simultaneously pushing a pink marshmallow into Tsuna'a mouth.

"That's awesome!" The albino exclaimed.

Tsuna chewed on the marshmallow as Byakuran hopped away, Tsuna just shot an exasperated and weak glare at him, which looked almost like a pout.

"Haha! Tsu-chan! You can't even glare properly!"

"Shut up, Byakuran..." The brunette sulked.

* * *

At the same time, Aria was conversing with Sawada Nana in the park, both woman watching the children from Yuni's age until a little older than Byakuran's age running around. A raven haired boy walked past, his mother pulling him away from the park as a toddler with the same raven hair as the mother and son duo followed on the mother's shoulder. He was wearing a red pacifier under his Chinese clothes.

Aria saw why, the boy who was around two years older than Tsuna was glaring heatedly at the children, who were making a lot of noise. She caught sight of two metal rods being grasped firmly in his hands. tonfas, and the boy was definitely itching to get it out and beat the children who were causing the deafening noise up.

As they walked away, Aria raised a small hand to the toddler sized martial artist who waved back. Her pacifier was hidden within her shirt, and she was wearing a casual T-shirt along with some jeans.

She was sharing some of Tsuna's moments with the other two children during the Giglio Nero mansion,as well as gifting her some pictures, filling the other woman on the two months of her son's life.

"I can't believe I've never seen his smile before..." The saddened Japanese mother muttered as she clutched the same photo back in the restaurant in her hands.

She had bought a small photo album before hand, as she didn't want to place the pictures in the open where everyone, specifically Iemitsu, could see them and decided to just keep the pictures given to her to herself.

She swapped that picture with another, one where Tsuna was drinking espresso with a blissful expression on his face. Another picture which was apparently a continuation of the second, Tsuna was still drinking the espresso but a mischievous Byakuran had snuck up behind Tsuna, a pillow raised as Tsuna continued to remain ignorant.

The next one was one where a pillow completely replaced Tsuna's head and the cup was set down on the table, Byakuran was caught running away with a chesire grin on his face.

Aria looked over Nana's shoulder and smiled in reminiscence at the three pictures.

* * *

_ Flashback _

_"Tsuna, you learned how to make espresso?" Aria questioned as she started to take out some ingredients to prepare for dinner later._

_Tsuna was carrying the cup away from the coffee maker, and the entire kitchen was immediately filled with the aroma. Once he sat down on the table just a few feet behind Aria, he replied with a cheerful tone. "Yup!"_

_Aria had to shake her head in amusement, what is this? A second Reborn in the house?_

_"Fine, but you can only drink once a month until you're older And I mean when you're in middle school." She couldn't refuse anyone their coffee, especially an addict like Reborn, but she had to limit Tsuna since he was just five._

_Tsuna pouted slightly before replying. "Aw~~ okay!"_

_Aria smiled as she turned back to her cooking when she heard Gamma enter the kitchen a few seconds later. She turned back to see him training a camera on Tsuna as he sipped blissfully on his cup of espresso._

_She watched as Gamma took numerous photos and refrained herself from warning Tsuna when a mischievous Byakuran sneaked into the small room, a pillow in hand._

_Byakuran tip-toed until he was behind Tsuna, and raised his pillow which blocked out the light. Unfortunately for Tsuna, if he had not been closing his eyes, he might've seen it coming, and his Intuition wasn't really fully developed just yet, but enough for Tsuna to hurriedly set down his cup and whirl behind in slight paranoia._

_She heard a satisfying click of the camera when Byakuran slammed the pillow down on Tsuna's face, surprise written in his eyes, as he clearly did not expect Tsuna to turn around. However, this was certainly better than what the albino expected. Tsuna had shrieked a bit but was muffled by the pillow as Byakuran took off cackling._

_The younger brunette threw the pillow off his face, made sure his espresso was still good and intact, before standing up and gave chase to the still cackling albino._

_His actions amused Gamma and Aria to no end, as his first reaction after throwing the pillow off was to check his espresso, it made Gamma wince slightly, the small action reminded him of Reborn on his days without morning espresso. It also amused them that Tsuna did not notice Gamma holding a camera, otherwise, he would've went for the camera right after he checked his espresso._

_"Reborn would get along well with him." Gamma commented with a slight sweatdrop. Tsuna was sadistic, he'd give him that, and he had a strong love for espresso, these traits he shared with Reborn. They would probably discuss coffee and debate over them, and maybe have some fun watching some idiots stupid enough to fall in their traps they would set up while the two would smile sadistically._

_Yeah, Gamma was pretty sure he didn't want that happening anytime in this lifetime._

_Another lifetime, sure, just make sure Gamma and by extension, Aria and Yuni, stay far far away from the chaos. Far enough for them to enjoy it without getting involve in it._

_However, it was pretty much assured that if Tsuna didn't get rid of the stutter, a debate over coffee with the sadistic Sun was pretty much non-existent._

_They heard many yells echoing across the mansion._

_"BYAKURAN!"_

_Ah, he did not stutter._

_"HAHAHAHAHA! TSU~CHAN~~~~"_

_"GET BACK H-HERE!"_

_And there it was, Gamma knew it would come out soon._

_"MICHAELO SAVE ME FROM DEMON TSU~~~"_

_"SHUT IT BYA-KUN!"_

_Okay, Tsuna was clearly teasing, but he was still pissed off, Gamma sighed as he used a small spoon to taste the espresso. It wasn't as good, he noted, but not bad for a beginner._

_He looked out the kitchen doorway and his expression quickly became an exasperated one as the two were chasing each other in the living room, hoping over tables and couches. If they both got injured during their little game of chase, Gamma decided that it would be on their conscience._

_Gamma stepped out, ready to stop the two children when the two boys' feet suddenly left the ground._

_Gamma nodded and expressed his gratitude at the two who managed to stop the boys. Michaelo was piggybacking Byakuran, and Tsuna was being held in the hands of a teen with some battle scars and feathers in his head. Michaelo wore the same exasperated look that Gamma had on his face, after all, Gamma had heard Byakuran had boundless energy and was nearly impossible to control back before he met Tsunayoshi and Yuni, but now? You can imagine how much work he has on his hands._

_Not paperwork, Michaelo was glad for that._

_And the other, rough, rebellious teen? He definitely looked annoyed, but amusement was barely hidden on his face, clearly taking some enjoyment in Gamma's suffering, and by extension, Michaelo's._

_"You have my thanks, Michaelo, Xanxus." Gamma sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose._

_"Tch."_

_"No need, Gamma."_

_ Flashback end _

* * *

Aria patted the woman's shoulder in attempts of comforting her. "Don't worry, Nana-san." She remembered the Japanese suffixes. "Tsuna will definitely open up to you soon."

Nana nodded rapidly, as hope flashed in her eyes. "I do hope so, I can't forgive that Iemitsu! For selling our, no, my, son, ruining his childhood and influencing the other to hate my son." Iemitsu clearly wanted nothing to do with Tsunayoshi, and that was fine, if it would save her precious son from much unneeded pain, she would take care of him herself.

Though, what to do with his allowance? Iemitsu didn't send enough money for Tsuna's allowance.

As if reading her mind, Aria gently informed her. "You don't have to worry. Remember Michaelo and Byakuran? Michaelo has opened up a cafe in Namimori, Tsuna and Byakuran will be working there with him, and Michaelo will handle Tsuna's money expenses."

Nana nodded slowly this time, it was disappointing that she couldn't even support the son she wanted to save, but she acknowledged that she had to have some help, though she didn't like it, and these people had taken care of her Tsu-kun for two months, as well as being the first to see his smile.

She didn't know about the First Generation, but she didn't need to know anyway. There was no need to make her feel worse than she did right now.

All she wished for, sincerely, was to have Tsuna's smile directed at her, she thought sadly as she looked at another photo of her child grinning.

* * *

_Why wasn't Tsuna in any of their photos back at the household?_

_Why did she forget him back then?_

_When was his first step?_

_What was his first word?_

_Why Italian?_

_What did he go through?_

_Why doesn't he hate her?_

_Why still forgive her and his twin?_

_What made him happy?_

_What is his favorite food?_

_What is his favorite drink?_

_What is his favorite word?_

_Was she even qualified to be his mother anymore?_

_Who does he consider family more now?_

_Why..._

* * *

_"Alright you three, we'll be going outside of our claimed territory and it'll be Tsuna's and Yuni's first time out to Florence. So I want to commemorate this day." Aria said with a blinding smile as she position her camera on a standing post._

_Michaelo shouted out to the three as they got farther and farther away from the designated spot to take the picture. "Come on you three, stop playing around with Young Master Byakuran's wings. Young Master! You don't know how to use them yet!"_

_"Hmp~~~ Michaelo, I thought I told you to call me Bya~ku~ran~" The albino grinned teasingly as he flew around a little, Tsuna and Yuni both holding on to his wings that are surprisingly very strong. The three children's feet were barely touching the grass and were nearly floating off as the three children shrieked with joy and excitement._

_Suddenly, the three collapsed in a pile, with Byakuran being on the bottom of the pile and Tsuna mashed in the middle. Byakuran's wings had retracted as the albino still had no idea how to use them yet. "Ow..."_

_Yuni was lifted up by Gamma and Tsuna rolled off Byakuran, allowing the albino to actually stand up again. "Aw~~~! That was so close to leaving the ground!"Byakuran complained._

_Michaelo quickly did a one-over on Byakuran and Tsunayoshi and was relieved to find no injuries, scrapes or bruises. "You really should know your limits..." he reprimanded them softly before helping them stand and leading to the designated place for the picture to be taken._

_"Get into position." Aria hurriedly helped the three children arrange their spots. Yuni was in front of both Tsuna, who was in front of Byakuran._

_Yuni was showing a peace sign and Tsunayoshi as well, making one for himself and one as Yuni's makeshift bunny ears. As for Byakuran, he had wrapped his arms around the two children as both's stature were small enough. Standing behind him were the two male adults as Aria had just set up the camera timer and quickly rushed to stand in the middle of Gamma and Michaelo._

_"Alright! Smile~~~"_

* * *

"Don't you worry, Nana-san. Your son is a very accepting and forgiving child, I'm sure that soon enough, you both will be able to mend your broken bonds." Aria reassured the woman.

Nana let out a resigned sigh, but her eyes were filled with newfound determination. For what, anyone could easily guess. She steeled herself to start mending the gap between her and her son, who right now, seemed so far away. Yet, he was just in the area. He always was, even before he got kidnapped, or rather, ' _sold_ ', but she didn't do anything, instead let him wallow in misery and loneliness. Now, she wanted to make it up to her son, she wanted to be as close to her own son just as he was with the Italians.

"Let's go check out the children, Nana-san." Aria hoisted her up and both ladies walked side by side along the road to the newly opened cafe, YUNIted, which was still closed to the public.

The walk was silent, neither side willing to talk at all, but instead of feeling awkward, there was a comforting air around them.

"Welcome, Sawada-san, Signora Aria, YUNIted is still not open to the public yet. What brings you here?" Michaelo greeted courteously as they walked in.

"Well, we came here to check on the kids, Michaelo. And have you seen Gamma?" Aria asked, Nana remained silent as they were led to the staff room.

"Ah... Well..." Michaelo began as he slowly pushed open the staff room door. Instantly, they were greeted by a chaotic scene. Tsuna was running around the room, sweat glistening on his brow and wearing an annoyed expression, and on his tail was a very determined Byakuran. On the side of the door, Gamma was carrying Yuni as they watched the comical scene in amusement. Yuni laughing uncontrollably.

Aria had no idea what to think of the situation, sweatdropping, she turned to the other two Italian adults and asked. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

She was answered by a resigned and exasperated. "No."

* * *

During the evening, Nana carried a sleeping Tsunayoshi back to their original household. Ieyoshi still had no knowledge of his twin's return, and was in the kitchen eating his dinner.

"Kaa-san, that's..." Nana, as she was about to walk up the stairs, turned around to face Ieyoshi, who had an angered expression.

"Ah... Ie-kun! I know you remember him right?"

"Tch. He's that Dame brother of mine, why is he back?! He should've just stayed away and died!" Her Ieyoshi shouted, leaving Nana shell-shocked.

"Why do you say that, Ie-kun?! He's your twin!" She exclaimed back.

"Hahhhh?! My twin?!" He started to laugh falsely and coldly. "Oh how ashamed am I, to have a twin like this." After those short, yet piercing words, he left to continue his dinner.

Nana just shook her head sadly at her youngest's behavior and attitude, instead of retorting, since she knew it would only serve to worsen Tsuna's future life with Ieyoshi, she just continued her way up the stairs and into Tsuna's room. The two of them had already eaten in YUNIted.

Tsuna was awake the entire time, and of course, he heard the painful jabs made from the male who was supposed to be his twin brother. Once he was safely under the covers of his blankets, the lights turned off, his mother left, he woke up and sighed, walking over to lock the door before turning on his table lamp.

"I knew this would happen..." Instead of feeling dejected, he accepted the reality. However, he was still furious because he knew, somehow knew, that Ieyoshi's attitude towards him was because of Iemitsu. He scanned his desk, everything was in place, even his laptop.

"Thanks Papa." He whispered as he sat on the chair. The previous seven ghosts materialized and just watched over the five-almost-six-years-old child as he started to log on to his computer.

"I swear, the name for my Internet hacker self is so cliche, I'd prefer being called something much cooler, Bya-kun..." Tusna pouted.

* * *

-Cielo27 entered chatroom-

-Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=) entered chatroom-

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Tsu-chan~~~

Cielo27: Bya-kun... this is a very cliche name you know! ∑（* ＿ *）

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Aw~~~ But it sounds cool and suits you!

Cielo27: At the very least, make it so that they call me something other than this name when speaking about me!

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Of course~~~ What name?

Cielo27: Venti? No.. that means 20... Sette is 7 but...

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): How about Trinisette? (=ↀ?ↀ=)

Cielo27: That's too much of a give-away! (;¬_¬)

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Then the Italian version of 27, since it sounds cooler~~! ೕ(⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́ฅ)

Cielo27: Venti...Sette...? Venti-Sette... Hm...

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): So~~~ v(°∇^*)⌒

Cielo27: That sounds nice. I guess that other name is cool.

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): ೕ(⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́ฅ) ALRIGHT!

Cielo27: How are you even planning on spreading it anyway?

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Well~~~

Cielo27: I changed my mind. I don't want to know.

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Tsu-chan!

Cielo27: Now I need to sleep.

-Cielo27 left chatroom-

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): I'll be staying in Namimori for a very long time~~~

-Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=) left chatroom-

-Cielo27 entered chatroom-

Cielo27: Wait WHAT?! ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━

Cielo27: I really need sleep now more than ever... Don't you dare drag me out of bed before sunrise!

-Cielo27 left chatroom-

* * *

And right after logging off and shutting down his laptop, Tsuna hurriedly locked his windows and checked that the door is locked, before going asleep with a groan. Byakuran, being the hyperactive marshmallow-addict he is, might find a way around to get into Tsuna's room, and as such, Tsuna needed as much sleep as possible.

* * *

**I'll just leave what probably occurred in the staff room before Aria and Nana's arrival to you readers' imagination then. ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

**And this was how Tsuna's hacker name and how it is usually spoken aloud came about, Byakuran~~~**

**I won't let Tsuna do any assassinations, only hacking for information. Information that cannot be found online will come from Aria and co.**

**This also, officially, concludes the end of ARC 1: The Future Heirs. I hope you enjoyed it so far.**

**Thanks to all who has read until here! And review or comment, whichever website you're on, on my story! And if there are any grammar mistakes, please inform me! Thank you again!**

**I'll be on break for a few weeks to start typing up Arc 2 before posting it to you guys. Hope you enjoy The Trinisette Heirs so far.**

**And thus concludes the end of ARC 1! (*≧▽≦)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearing up some things in the Arc:
> 
> 1) The Giglio Nero famiglia is very neutral, but might make an alliance with Byakuran's famiglia, Gesso in the near future.
> 
> 2) When Byakuran gets the Mare Ring before he turned 5, chaos ensures.
> 
> 3) When Colonello and Lal gets first glimpse at Tsunayoshi, let's pray Reborn doesn't find out.
> 
> 4) Yeah no, the past of Tsunayoshi is supposed to be vague, extremely vague and that's the most I'll give out. The entire truth will be revealed along the way.
> 
> 5) Mukuro might've already bonded with Tsuna, unknowingly.
> 
> 6) Tsuna's Guardians stay canon, Ieyoshi's are FROM canon, I kinda like the small quirks and personalities of the canon characters so his Guardians won't be OCs.
> 
> 7) Now that I think about it, huh, Michaelo is an OC, created just for the sole purpose of Byakuran actually having a parental-figure and guardian to look up to for help and whatnot. And maybe to deal with the moments when he's on sugar-rush.
> 
> 8) Lal, Skull and Aria are the only ones who know Viper is Mammon. The others think both Skull and Mammon suddenly disappeared. The matter with Skull will be revealed in future chapters, most likely in the Varia Arc.
> 
> 9) Tsuna's hacker alias is Cielo27, but spoken as Venti-Sette (meaning twenty-seven) as it sounds cooler.
> 
> 10) Byakuran's parallel selves exist in different times, that's how he got knowledge from Primo's time, also meaning, Milliefiore won't necessarily exist in the future only, considering the different parallel worlds...
> 
> 11) Reborn won't meet Byakuran as he will leave for Italy when the time for Reborn's arrival gets closer, they know thanks to Aria and Yuni's future visions.
> 
> 12) As hinted, Tsuna has a lot of foreign and uncontrollable flames sealed within him with a permanent seal, however, nothing can be permanent, and it will cause some damage to Tsuna along the way until he gets some Sun pills. He won't possess more than two flames, and he won't be entirely invincible or strong enough to face Hibari Kyoya in an even match.
> 
> 13) Tsuna practically has two mothers, Nana and Aria. And why don't we put the father as Gamma? Hyperactive brother Byakuran, protective big brother Michaelo and cute innocent younger sister Yuni? And Tsuna hm... the caring sibling!
> 
> 14) Byakuran likes emoticons, Tsuna often humours him.
> 
> 15) Espresso buddies, can't wait!
> 
> 16) I have all plots for each arc planned out thoroughly, and I can't wait to write it all out!


	7. Daily Life Arc Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn is in Namimori and goes to YUNIted, Sawada Ieyoshi better be ready for what's coming next chapter, Hibari is almost always following poor Tsuna, and let's hope Reborn never finds out Tsuna's internet identity, unlikely but Tsuna can dream, can't he?

**Hope you enjoyed Arc 1, because Arc 2 will be starting now~~~**

**And I decided to put small moments that won't affect the events in front of the story, thank you to Red Sova on FF.net and AO3 for the idea.**

**This arc will follow the canon, and will feature mainly Tsunayoshi Sawada, Ieyoshi Sawada, Reborn, Tsuna's Guardians and Ieyoshi's Guardians.**

**Just a heads up, Reborn will come to train Ieyoshi, not Tsunayoshi. But of course, Reborn would also 'tutor' Tsuna in the arts of education and would try unraveling all secrets surrounding Tsuna, he's Reborn after all.**

**The other two heirs won't be featured as much in this arc. But that doesn't mean I'll forget about them. Tsuna will be in frequent contact with them and you'll get to see their feelings or reactions regarding certain news that Tsuna updates them on.**

**And I really want to know your thoughts on YUNIted and Michaelo's personality, so please review or anything. Especially if you have questions or have any ideas to help improve my writing and plot, that would definitely be very much appreciated.**

* * *

 

(Timeline: Two days before Reborn arrives at the Sawada Household)

**Chapter 11**

** Introduction, a day before the home tutor's arrival. **

* * *

_"There's no harm in forgiving right? Bya-kun?"_

_"Hm, but Hell is empty, and all the devils are here. There are plenty, stop being so kind!"_

_"Wow, haven't seen you serious in a long while. But still, love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."_

_"Don't waste your love on somebody who doesn't value it, in this case, your twin. You'll never get anywhere with him, and you know that."_

_"Ha! But forgiveness says you're given another chance to make a new beginning."_

_"Tsu-chan... it's better to get hurt by the truth than comforted by the lie."_

_"......What a fool honesty is......"_

_"......I'm taking away anything that has to do with quotes."_

_"Please don't, Yuni-chan~~"_

_"But Yuni-chan, it's fun!"_

* * *

"Looks like the old man called for you, huh? Tough being popular."

"So where is it this time? Rome? Venice?"

"Japan."

"What? So the old man finally decided?"

"This one will probably be a long journey."

* * *

"Damn it Byakuran, going back so soon. I know Reborn is coming s-soon, well, by doing the maths it'd be tomorrow or the day after, b-but does he seriously have to leave so many t-things behind in my room?!?!" Tsuna had rolled out of bed every morning for a straight six days, and his room was filled to the brim.

With what, you ask?

An entire pack of marshmallows in three corners, another behind his bed, some more hidden around his room, Byakuan's multiple boxes of replica Mare Rings, Vongola Rings and Arcobaleno Pacifiers, which he probably got Michaelo to make hung around the room's walls, dozens and dozens to pictures slotted in multiple photo albums which was unable to fit on his bookshelf due to it being filled with books of Vongola history and language dictionaries, translating to Japanese, so he could pick up other languages and such.

Currently, he knows, in the order of the language he is most fluent in, Italian, Japanese, English and Chinese. He knows how to speak in English but he still has some grammar mistakes he'd make, as for Chinese, he can carry on a conversation well enough, but he has a little bit of trouble writing with it, not much as it is almost similar to Japanese kanji.

Byakuran had left because Yuni's vision had predicted that Reborn will be coming soon during the week, the Sky Mare Ring on his finger would be a dead give away, that though Tsuna could hide it with Mist Flames, the presence of Sky Flames could never be hidden and the Sun Arcobaleno would definitely be able to sense it.

He had returned to Italy's Giglio Nero mansion and he insisted Michaelo stay in Namimori to help look after the other two Skies, Yuni and Tsuna himself, in his place. And being who he is, a mischievous marshmallow-consumer, he would leave behind so many things to do with the three of them and the adults, the majority would be of himself.

As evidence, when he was scanning around the room, bags of marshmallows still remained and he had to collect them, and now that he thought about it, there were also many plushies of _Byakuran_ himself scattered around his room. And......was that a plushie of a _bunny_ hybrid of _himself_?!?!?! _Byakuran_!!!

"Come on, I don't w-want to use illusions for this." Tsuna whined and grumbled. "Reborn is coming tomorrow, and this is certainly going to be s-suspicious."

It was a beautiful Sunday, his twin Ieyoshi was still sleeping in and it was almost 10 in the morning already. Tsuna had to work at YUNIted, which would open at 11 until 5 in the afternoon. Which left him about an hour to eat breakfast and clean up his room, then he had to avoid his twin from 3 to 4 by continuing his work, since he would most likely be prowling the streets and Hibari Kyoya might not be quick enough to chase him and 'bite him to death'.

Wait, scratch that...... Hibari is definitely quick enough, it would be an insult if he said otherwise, yeah, he'd rather not take chances though. And Hibari is always bloodthirsty for a fight during the evening hours, so no going home til 7. Bruises are very unwelcome, thank you very much.

His stomach growled as a few kilometers away, there was a loud shout of, "EXTREME!!!!". 

"Fine, I'll just get my breakfast at YUNIted. I'll have to fine a w-way to stash away all these replicas and pictures."

Marshmallows? Meh, he'll just throw them in Byakuran's personal corner in the sixth time renovated YUNIted.

Sixth time renovated, for good reasons.........

* * *

He panted as he threw open the back door that led directly to the staff room, he was just in time. "Michaelo!" Tsuna, though born Japanese, he was much used to Italian, and the accent still slightly leaked through. He does use the suffixes, but Michaelo had told him to not bother with suffixes for them, and Hibari just wanted no suffixes.

"Tsuna!" Michaelo scanned the boy who was perspiring, before twisting to an apologetic expression. "Byakuran's things still there?" He nodded at the box. 

Yes, box.

"Marshmallows, all of them." Tsuna deadpanned. "I don't want to waste a g-good amount of sweets, and Byakuran's corner is basically M-Marshmallow Corner."

"True. Alright, throw them there and man the coffee machines."

Tsuna did so and threw on a tie as well as a black vest, and applying Mist Flames to himself. Yuni had ran into him, she was running out of the staff bathroom while he was just about to knock, and after explaining himself, he applied the flames onto her as well.

He went behind the counter and soon, he had the hot water prepared and coffee beans categorized. The waiters were supposed to be him, Byakuran and Yuni, but now Byakuran had left.

"Tsuna! Two espressos for table 1!" Yuni's voice rang out as she stepped behind the counter, her pacifier which was fed with three people's Sky Flames, hers, his and Byakuran's, and hidden deep in her outfit, wrapped with Mammon Chains, which Tsuna had painstakingly negotiated over the line with 'for his friend' as a reason and forked over almost all his money three years ago, in preparation of course, as Yuni took on the curse two years ago. Two other pure Sky Flames alongside hers helped lengthen her life as she didn't have to keep feeding it by herself.

He quickly made two, "I'll bring it over, y-you man the machines and I'll get the orders." He called out, composed himself before bringing a plate of two espressos to table 1.

"Here you go, sir, h-hope you enjoy......." He bit his lip from shrieking out as he noticed the figure at the table.

 _What was_ REBORN _doing here already?!?!?!?!_

"I'll just set it over here, sir. Please press the button if you need to order something." He quickly backed away, noticing that the baby hitman had raised his guard slightly.

"Y-Yuni-chan!!!' He hissed at the younger girl. "Change of plans, I'll p-prep the drinks, you order and serve p-please!!!"

Yuni just giggled as Tsuna pointed an accusing finger at the 12-year old. "You! You knew Re- _he_ was there!"

"Maybe." Yuni was still giggling as she stepped out and Tsuna just heaved a heavy sigh, both returning to work until lunch.

* * *

During the one hour lunch break starting from noon, most of the customers had cleared out, well...that is, except for one.

 _Reborn_.

Tsuna looked at the infant sitting on the table, observing him closely yet still managed to look like a lost child, miraculously. After flipping the sign to 'Closed until 1pm', he took a deep breath as he walked over to the hitman's table. "Excuse me sir, are you going to stay here until the cafe is officially closed for the day? If so, it would be much appreciated if you would at least refrain drawing attention from sitting out in the open even though the cafe is temporarily closed."

_Yes, I did not stutter!_

Reborn hid a smirk, it was true, people who walked past the cafe window where he sat at were shooting suspicious and curious looks at him. However, it was subtle, enough so that the workers inside wouldn't notice. He tilted his fedora and put down his newspaper. "Of course, then you won't mind if I moved to that corner over there, now would you?"

Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the corner he was referring to was the table closest to the staff room door, it was all too obvious that the infant hitman just wanted to observe him.

Giotto, who was drifting behind Tsuna ever since the conversation started, having just escaped from Tsuna's room where his Guardians were causing quite the mess, wanted to face palm. He spoke, and as expected, only those who he wishes to see him can hear him, and of course, Reborn couldn't hear him. "Tsuna, what are you doing? This is just going to make him heedful of you, and didn't you want to avoid that?"

Answering Giotto aloud would just increase Reborn's curiosity and suspicion of him so he decided to stay silent before replying to Reborn. "Sure, but no sneaking into the staff room. Or ruining the place."

Damn, he wanted to check out the staff room, and if he found something that was not to his liking, he would want to trash the place.

Tsuna started to walk away, aware that the Arcobaleno was following him, under the guise of heading to his new seat. As Reborn sat down, and Tsuna opened the staff room door, the brunette called out before disappearing behind the door. "Just like before, need a drink, press the button."

Reborn, after confirming that the waiter had gone, smirked visibly and tilted his fedora. He could feel Mist Flames on both workers, and yet, there were no attacks around. And that boy, simply... _Interesting......_

If it weren't for the Mist Flames, the accurate observation, able to predict his future actions, having his guard up every time and the fact that he's working at _the_ YUNIted, where mafiosi never fought, Reborn wouldn't simply wrote him off as a typical Namimori citizen, oblivious.

I mean, seriously! Namimori is weird, no one thinks that a talking, walking toddler in a smart suit, has a green chameleon, is abnormal at all!

The boy was probably a Mist, if not, then the girl or the manager.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!!!" Tsuna had brought his dinner, made by his mother's own two hands, up to his room to eat, due to Ieyoshi. But he didn't mind, no, this just gave him chances to talk with the First Generation ghosts, most who were now out, exploring Namimori again.

As he ate, his laptop suddenly had a notification sound which made him halt his action. He walked over to the laptop and logged in, curious as to what the mail he received was.

His eyes widened at the sender, the person had sent him for so many requests and here it was again, and this time, Yuni was there too.

* * *

-TWGHReborn entered the charoom-

-Yuni entered the chatroom-

Yuni: Hi, Uncle Reborn!

TWGHReborn: Doing good I hope, Yuni? Anyway, where is that damn hacker?! Isn't he here?

Yuni: Ah, he's always busy right? He might be doing something. It's not uncommon.

-Cielo27 entered the chatroom-

TWGHReborn: Oi! Cielo27! Took you long enough!

Cielo27: Looking for me~?

TWGHReborn: Give me the details of Sawada Ieyoshi.

Cielo27: Seriously?!?! No hello?

TWGHReborn: I _will_ keep my word. I'll find you and shoot you.

Cielo27: Geez, chill.

Yuni: I'll be off.

TWGHReborn: Do send my regards to Aria as well.

Cielo27: Wait Yuni! Don't leave me alone with the devil!!!

-Yuni left the chatroom-

TWGHReborn: Now then...

Cielo27: Help...

Cielo27: ......I don't work for free, you know.

TWGHReborn: Tch. Fine. A thousand euros.

Cielo27: Name: Sawada Ieyoshi. Nationality: Japanese. Location: Namimori, Sawada household. Relatives: Sawada Nana, mother. Sawada Iemitsu, father. Sawada Tsunayoshi, older by 10 minutes twin brother. Want more?

TWGHReborn: Baka-Mitsu didn't even include a twin, in any records. I'll shoot him and yes.

Cielo27: Academic overall average perfect, over 85, not the top of the school but the second in his class. The boy idol. Male friends, or maybe servants......,the feared ones mostly, especially Mochida Kensuke. Other boys except for few are his fans. Female friends, none, only fans. He's an attention-seeker (even though he already garners the positive attention of everyone else not related to him in the school, except Hibari Kyoya. At the end of the day, Sawada Ieyoshi is still a 'herbivore' in Hibari's books). Arrogant and spoiled, snobbish and has a slight superiority complex. Though most of these personality traits are rarely displayed at school. He has to keep up his idol image after all.

TWGHReborn: No mention of the twin?

Cielo27: Well... their relationship isn't good at all. All I can say left is this, there's more to him than meets the eye, and not in a good way. Oh, far from that.

TWGHReborn: Payment sent. And one more thing.

Cielo27: What?

TWGHReborn: YUNIted, are there any mafiosi working in that cafe in Namimori? I know the cafe is a 'tourist spot' for any visiting mafiosi, due to the fact that although rival famiglias might accidentally meet there, no fights ever broke out, mysteriously.

Cielo27: Yes, but she's just a child who has no idea of it. As for the boss, he's born into it but doesn't dwell within. By the way, that'd be another 500 euros.

TWGHReborn: Not yet. There was a male worker there as well. He looked around 14 and I could clearly tell that both him and the child worker, the girl, were both wrapped in Mist Flames to hide their appearances.

Cielo27: Oh, that kid. He's just a civilian. And if you're wondering who was the Mist-flame user, I did not bother to look or check. You asked about mafiosi, and the kid isn't one, so another 200 euros. Pay up.

TWGHReborn: Tch. You should receive it right about now.

Cielo27: This is me in a good mood, I would usually charge you more than this.

TWGHReborn: I'll pay you another 1000, send me a full report of his personality, attitude and things like that. If some information of his twin is included, I'll pay another 300.

Cielo27: Alright, another 1300 euros it is. You'll receive in a few seconds.

TWGHReborn: I'll send along the payment.

Cielo27: I'll be looking forward to see you fulfilling you word.

-Cielo27 left the chatroom-

TWGHReborn: As am I, you damn hacker.

-TWGHReborn left the chatroom-

* * *

After logging out, Tsuna slumped back into his desk chair and spun it around 180 degrees, ending it with a sigh. more of a groan in actuality. He had to lie, he didn't want his identity discovered anytime soon, by a persistent and sadistic hitman no less. But it was true, there was no need to look into it if he already knew about it right? And true, he wouldn't be a mafiosi until Reborn came to reveal the truth. The only thing he lied was the fact about Yuni, she actually does know about her mother and 'father's' line of work. She still calls Gamma her father, even though he isn't.

"What's wrong, son?" A ghost with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes settled down beside him, both ignoring the fact that two other ghosts were trashing his room again, two were in an endless shouting match, one was lazily lying down in annoyance and one was trying to calm the others down, it was futile of course.

"Reborn, he's coming soon. Perhaps tomorrow, or the day after, seeing as it is Reborn, he might take a day to observe." Tsuna grumbled before picking up his flip-phone, resisting his stutters.

"And what are you doing now?" The Primo of Vongola was feeling mildly amused by the fact that something, other than Byakuran and Iemitsu of course, could make his usually calculative and calm descendant show so much annoyance and clear irritation.

_Don't stutter......_

"Sending a message to Michaelo. I might not be able to make it to YUNIted until I get a clear idea of Reborn's schedule." he replied. "Damn, if only I didn't arouse his suspicion back there..."

"Nufufu~~ How careless of you Tsunayoshi." Metal clashing against metal was heard once again. And once again, Tsuna wondered does the metal sound get carried over as they were spirits, ghosts, and he was a living, breathing and annoyed human, whose childhood growth was stunted.

"Oya? Skylark-kun interrupted our conversation again it seems?"

"Hn. I'll arrest you to death, melon-herbivore."

"I dare you to repeat that, nufu......"

"Hn. Melon-herbivore."

"............nufufu..."

"OW! ORE-SAMA IS RIGHT HERE!!!"

"Hn."

"Oya? Did I just see grass talking?"

Once again, Tsuna shut out the noises in the background as they drained away from his ears, instead choosing to focus on his plans for tomorrow, which would be Monday. Instead of going over to work after school, he would probably focus on avoiding Reborn at all costs, maybe the roof would be a good idea. Hibari wouldn't mind as long as he didn't disturb him, he was just like Alaude, in more ways than one.

"Dad, I think I'm going for a night jog." Tsuna stood up abruptly as he approached the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Giotto, being the overprotective 'father' he is, hurriedly followed after the brunette. "It's dangerous at night, and you would probably bring suspicion upon yourself if Reborn sees you." At least he could always appear to others and scare them off if anyone tried messing with his 'son'.

He closed the front door behind him as both spirit and human walked together side by side, occasionally exchanging words when he sensed no one watching him, otherwise, they walked in a comfortable and soothing silence. It didn't take long when they felt someone following them, well, Tsuna since no one but Tsuna could see Giotto, and as a result, they stopped talking.

"Hn. Herbivore."

Tsuna spun around in mild surprise when he saw someone sitting on a tree branch behind him. He thought it was just a random civilian whose curiosity got the better of them, but he never expected it to be Hibari Kyoya. And as immediately as he thought that, he wanted to smack his forehead in disappointment, of course it was Hibari Kyoya! The rumored and widely feared in Namimori was always on patrols to keep Namimori safe, and apparently, always shows himself to Tsuna. If not him, then it was Kusakabe-san or some random disciplinary committee member, clearly under Hibari's orders.

"Hibari. Um....j-just going out for a walk to clear my h-head." And the damn stutter was back again, after Tsuna went through many lengths during the day to keep it down and hidden to prepare for Reborn's arrival. No doubt, Reborn would definitely question it and Tsuna will definitely not want to be anywhere near the Arcobaleno when the day comes. And well, Hibari had repeatedly implied, with tonfas might he add, that he _preferred_ no suffixes to his name. Right, _preferred_............ definitely not demand or anything, nope!

"Hn."

It was clear to anyone that the Skylark would not leave him alone, and yet, showed no intentions of harming Tsuna since he wasn't even disturbing the peace. Tsuna simply turned back and continued on his walk, fully aware that the deadly prefect was following him.

"So...... a-aren't you going on patrols, Hibari?"

"Hn."

"U-um......sure.......why are you following me?"

"Hn. Herbivore."

"I-I'm not disturbing anything..."

"Hn."

It was at that point, that Tsuna officially gave up trying to get Hibari, to speak properly. All Tsuna got was, 'What are you doing here, herbivore?' 'Hn.' 'I am.' 'Herbivore. If you disturb the peace, I'll bite you to death.' And 'Hn.'

 _Alaude was easier to understand, seeing as he spoke longer sentences the more I know him,_ Tsuna thought dejectedly. _Wait, why does Hibari remind me of Alaude? A younger Alaude?_

Tsuna, unintentionally, snuck a glance at the prefect behind him and instantly snapped his head back to front upon seeing the dark glare Hibari was wearing, glaring everywhere. It was no wonder why he wasn't attacked, yet it scared the crap out of Tsuna! 

_S-scary!!!_

* * *

Reborn scanned over the reports he was given by Iemitsu, and then compared it to the reliable information from the hacker, Cielo27, also known as simply Venti-Sette, meaning 27. Both names were certainly a mouthful, and he certainly preferred to call him as 'that damn hacker'.

He didn't want to admit that the reason was because he knew the damn hacker knew much more than him. Just like the Mist Arcobaleno, at least the damn hacker's pricing wasn't as exaggerated and he's willing to give out any information, even though there were sometimes loopholes, as he isn't allied to anyone.

Firstly, he re-read Baka-Mitsu's report. The name, age, birthdate and other personal information was included and were similar, however, the reports of his behaviour, characteristics and personality was pretty unbelievable!

_A sweet, loving, innocent boy, just like his mother! Kind to his peers, polite to his mother and everyone, popular, athletic, good grades. And!!!! And he's so cute!!!_

Then went a rant of how 'cute' and possibly 'innocent' his little 'Ie' was that Reborn paid no mind to.

The hitman sighed a little before using a Leon-transformed lighter to burn the papers to shreds. It was all filled with nonsense, after all.

Next, the hacker's one. Personal information similar but not the rest. First, the small batch that he asked for, Sawada Ieyoshi's. He could look at Tsunayoshi's some other time, whatever the hacker sent anyway. 

_Academic overall average, C or sometimes, B. The boy idol. Male friends, or maybe servants......, the feared ones mostly, especially Mochida Kensuke. Other boys except for few are his fans. Female friends, none, only fans. He's an attention-seeker (even though he already garners the positive attention of everyone else not related to him in the school, except Hibari Kyoya. At the end of the day, Sawada Ieyoshi is still a 'herbivore' in Hibari's books). Arrogant and spoiled, snobbish. Though most of these personality traits are rarely displayed at school. He has to keep up his idol image after all._

Reborn nodded at that, it sounded much more believable and reliable, as well as dependable. Then, he opened the PDF file which held more information, more than what the damn CEDEF leader had given.

Personal details remained the same, and a picture was sent. Reborn only picked out the basic information he needed right now, he could check the file next time.

* * *

_Athletic, passable grades, like average C, sometimes B. Rude to senior citizens and his mother and twin. For sports, only plays baseball and often sleeps in class but never reprimanded. What he fears are simply hilarious, leaving it up to you to figure it out~~ You little sadist._

Sometimes, Cielo27 really annoyed him. Okay, scratch that. Every time. Though Reborn smirked at the last part that was added in, definitely meant for him. He would, proudly, admit to that fact.

_He has charisma, and his traits are horrendous. A bully and an attention-seeker would be the easiest to describe him. He isn't kind, polite, helpful or anything. He can manipulate those who worship the ground he walks on, AKA his fans. Very arrogant, prideful._

Definitely not sweet, innocent or anything of the like. 

* * *

Reborn noticed that there were more than one picture. Each sporting the boy performing different activities at different locations. The hacker sure was a stalker, though Reborn wondered if the hacker had once sneaked into the household and placed hidden cameras throughout, except for Nana's room and all bathrooms, that'd be going over the line. And the school hallways, classrooms, and everywhere else except the roof and bathrooms.

The first was one was of Ieyoshi playing baseball. He had charisma of course, and is pretty athletic. 

Next, being congratulated in the field. He was wearing a smirk, and the feeling Reborn got from it resonates deeply with the hacker's information.

In the class, he was alone and was vandalizing Tsunayoshi's desk, obviously because he was writing the insult, 'Dame-Tsuna' there. Reborn shook his head in disbelief, they were supposed to be siblings, twins!

The house, kitchen, Tsuna wasn't around, but Ieyoshi was clearly making a face at the meal, omelettes, in front of him. No appreciation whatsoever. 

Then, it was Ieyoshi in the midst of slamming the door in front of his own _mother's_ face. Disrespectful.

Now, apparently Venti-Sette was around at the time because this picture was from the public, Ieyoshi just laughed when an old woman dropped her oranges, the senior citizen was in the midst of slowly picking it up.

Then, Reborn came across a picture which had him confused. It was one where he witnessed bullies harming a little girl, and Ieyoshi was just standing there with a conflicted expression. This made Reborn smirk.

The hitman skipped to the last page, one that wasn't of anything except a single note. _I blame Iemitsu for continuously influencing him, though it might not be in the way you think._

Reborn, after reading the note, closed out of the PDF, out of his personal mail, and turn off his Leon laptop, which turned back to his animal partner. "We have quite the work, this will be fun."

_But, this is turning out to be interesting._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and tell me if there is anything you don't particularly like or any suggestions. I'm keeping Michaelo as Byakuran's father figure and the fact I need him around Namimori's YUNIted.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Hibari sometimes alternate between 'Little animal' or 'Herbivore' when speaking to Tsuna.
> 
> 2) Tsuna's not that good at interpreting 'Hibari' just yet~~
> 
> 3) It was so not coincidence when he ran into Hibari during his night stroll.
> 
> 4) Tsuna as Cielo27 likes teasing others since he's confident, too confident, that Reborn won't find out who is Cielo27, but he's totally wrong. He'll find out alright, it's just a matter of how long will it take. 
> 
> 5) For the record, only the house has the cameras that Michaelo set up, yep, Michaelo. How else will he be able to monitor Byakuran when he sleeps over at Tsuna's house, which is about 4 to 5 days a week. Somehow, Ieyoshi still doesn't know about the extra guest but Nana does.
> 
> 6) Tsuna's hacker name is Cielo27, spoken commonly as simply Venti-Sette, meaning 27 in Italian. However, Reborn calls him 'that damn hacker'. I like to think it's because Tsuna knows more than he does.


	8. Daily Life Arc Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be Tsuna's daily has now turned into chaos, and honestly, Tsuna could easily pin the blame on the new chaos-magnet that showed up, and his twin of course.

**Welcome to a long chapter! In this arc, and maybe the following ones, chapter may be longer.  The first episode of canon is important as the event introduces something else about this Tsuna.**

**(Just a reminder, you can think of this story and the following stories of KHR as parallel worlds to the canon world. After all, not everything here is the same as canon. For example: The entire first arc. Or Sawada Ieyoshi. etc.)**

**Any questions, thoughts or even criticism is welcomed, just non-offensive though. Thanks~**

* * *

** Chapter 12 **

** Reborn, the hitman tutor! **

_"Giotto?"_

_"Hm~~? Haha...... W-What is it, G?"_

_"What, may I ask, are you doing?"_

_"Urm...... IwasntdrawingonyourfacenopeIwasntIneverexpectedyoutowakeupbyehelphelphelp!!!"_

_"GET BACK HERE!!!"_

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada awoke earlier than usual with a bad feeling and a pounding headache, his intuition.

"Oi! Tsuna! You alright there! You're usually still knocked out around now!"

"G-nii..." Tsuna groaned as he turned to look at the time on his alarm clock. 5 in the morning! That was half an hour earlier than he'd like! "I think my intuition is trying to kill me......" He said dryly with a tone that could make anyone crack up.

Someone laughed at him. "Someone finally knows how it feels!" Giotto was rolling on the ground.

Tsuna grumbled as he head to the bathroom to freshen up, to which he usually took around 15 to 20 minutes. He started his morning routine: draw the curtains to prevent being spied on, dress for school, tidy up his room, double check that everything is in its own hiding place, especially right now when his intuition is ringing like crazy, hide the laptop, and lastly, go down to make breakfast and a bento for himself and Hibari. He took longer this morning, since he woke up too early.

Tsuna, as he slowly walked down the stairs, kept on yawning and rubbing his head, as if it would make the headache go away. "Is it p-possible to eat medicine w-without me wavering in my Mist Flames......?" Tsuna mumbled dishearteningly.

He didn't expect an answer, already knowing it, but the Primo's Mist decided to give him one anyway, well, one of the Mist's many Mist forms, Daemon was probably somewhere else. "No. And don't you dare try it." Mist Flames demand a healthy mental state of the user to be able to be utilized in its full potential, anything that affects the mind, such as alcohol and certain medicine, will in turn weaken the user.

"Geez, Daemon, I know. Just w-wishing someone or s-something would just happen to stop this d-damn headache!" Tsuna hissed, quietly as to not wake up his horrible twin brother. "And I'm being watched......" He didn't dare turn his head to face the ghosts, for fear it would seem suspicious to the stalker.

_But by whom?_

* * *

As Tsunayoshi started to make his breakfast, and Italian dish, La Colazione, someone was observing him from a tree branch, with green binoculars that later transformed into a green chameleon that climbed atop the small figure's fedora.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, nothing mentioned in any files. From the pictures yesterday, he is also called 'Dame-Tsuna, twin brother of Ieyoshi. And wakes up abnormally early."

"EXTREME JOGGING!!!!!!!"

After a long pause, Reborn watched as Tsunayoshi made a clear sigh. "............At least he's quiet......"

He had already put in the pamphlet to hire him and now, Reborn continued to observe as Tsunayoshi filled his croissant-like pasty, Reborn recognized it as an Italian cornetti, with strawberry cream and later turned to the coffee machines before withdrawing a cup filled with coffee.

"Espresso...... I approve." Reborn smirked. This boy, labelled as No-good, actually knows how to make an Italian breakfast dish. The aroma of the espresso carried over to him, and the cornetti looked well-made. 

Reborn's interest only continued to grow when the boy's head snapped to where he was perched on. The brunette's eyes narrowed with obvious suspicion before turning back to the coffee machine, walking over to it.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada is getting more interesting every second, his intuition seems strong..._

If Tsunayoshi's intuition was this good, he wondered about his student's.

Tsunayoshi retrieved a normal cup of white coffee, and set it on the other side of the table, where a plate with the same dish was set. Three plates, and only two with food and two cups of drinks, hm, he should check if the information he received mentioned anything of the sort of this most likely daily breakfast routine.

Then, the brunette raced outside to the mailbox and Reborn smirked at his expression. One of suspicion, again, and disbelief. After that, his face twisted into a frown, _probably thinking it was a scam or something,_ Reborn thought. Then, he shrugged his shoulders before walking inside, the same time, running into his mother who was coming down the stairs.

Sensing the boy was about to start talking, Reborn took out a Leon parabolic microphone, the one shaped like a satellite dish.

Then, a woman who he recognized as Sawada Nana came down and hugged the brunette, and he was right, they started exchanging words. This would serve a good opportunity to see how Tsunayoshi treated his mother, if he and his soon-to-be student treated a family member the same way.

"Morning, mama." That was endearing, and Reborn wondered why the boy had a faint Italian accent. As far as he knew, the only language they learnt was Japanese. They walked side by side to the table, and the woman told the brunette. "I'll have a look at that later, don't you worry, Tsu-kun."

"Mm!" Tsunayoshi made a sound of agreement.

"Ah, Tsu-kun. Thank you for making my breakfast again, you didn't have to do that you know." The woman sat down opposite Tsunayoshi and sipped her coffee. "And your coffee making skills still never cease to amaze me. Espresso, again?"

'Tsu-kun' only looked sheepish. "Ehehe.... mama, you know my a-addiction to it." Addiction? Looks like Reborn had someone to enjoy a good cup of Espresso with. And what's with the stuttering?

Nana took a bite of her cornetti and immediately expressed her happiness. "Mm! You make such nice food, Tsu-kun. It's a pity that Ie-kun never wanted to eat it. Especially your bentos!" 

"Mou...... mama, it's not that goo-"

He was cut off. "It is that good Tsu-kun! And don't you try say otherwise! I hope one day Ie-kun will be able to taste this!" 

Tsunayoshi grinned at his mother and nodded. "Thank you mama!"

Reborn looked at the time on the wall clock that was clear to him. Tsunayoshi, the first to come down around 5:45. Sawada Nana, around 7.00. It was a 30 minute walk to Namimori Middle, a 20 minute run, for athletes it was 10 to 15 minutes, and the school started around 8:30. Reborn smirked, oh well, he got to 'play' with his new student at least.

"Ara? It's already 7:45? I'll go wake Ie-kun." Reborn, being the perceptive hitman he is, noticed that the smiles on both mother and son seemed very strained and pained and he frowned. Time to see things in action, then introduce himself.

Actually, he should reveal himself to Tsunayoshi first, since Reborn noticed that Tsunayoshi had finished the washing of his utensils and was shouldering his bag.

* * *

"Looks like I'll be few minutes earlier. H-Hibari probably won't mind me hanging around the roof as long as it isn't c-class time." Tsuna rushed to get his shoes on.

After he did so, he waved to the seven ghosts behind him then shouted out, addressing his mother in Italian as usual. "Itekimasu mama!"

"Iterashai Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna beamed as his mother smiled at him again, he tried to make the most of his life with his mother after what happened to him when he was still very young, before sighing and opened the door.

"Ciaossu!" 

Tsuna blinked, then looked down, and wanted to faint on the spot right there. A baby in an Italian suit and, for obvious reasons, giving off an intimidating aura, wearing a fedora with an orange tie and a small chameleon on top of it. Wide onyx eyes, curly sideburns, no doubt, it was the Arcobaleno customer from the previous day.

Instead of reacting like a mafioso would, shouting and demanding why the Arcobaleno was at his doorstep, Tsuna stilled himself before crouching down and asked, eye level with the toddler. "H-Hello. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, may I ask why a two-year old i-is here?" Tsuna assumed he looked that age.

"Ciaossu, Tsunayoshi. My name's Reborn, from Italy, and I'm the home tutor on the pamphlet that you or your mother might've picked up." Reborn said smoothly and didn't want to give away any hints that he had been watching the boy ever since early morning, so far, the boy seemed ordinary enough, except for the display of his strong intuition. If he had been a mafioso, then the location and the suit combined would be more than a simple give-away, however, the boy did not react a single bit.

However, Tsuna's thoughts betrayed his body language, it was only his luck that he managed to control his facial expression before accidentally giving anything away. _Oh shoot! Was it Reborn who was watching?!?!?!_

"Ah that's you? You must be a p-prodigy, or maybe just suffering from dwarfism. Hm, but I bet you're o-only here for my twin, you've probably heard the g-gossip around town by now. Good luck, Mr. Tutor." Tsuna stood up and Reborn stepped aside to let Tsuna cross without being stepped on, not that it would happen either way, but it would serve well if he managed to get Tsunayoshi to spill any secrets he has. The hitman noticed the strain on the word 'twin'. Another thing for him to find out, apart from the familiarity with Italian and the reason for the stutter. Trauma, perhaps? Not as if Reborn would treat him any better than a normal student.

"Just call me Reborn, no suffixes. And don't think I'll let you off on your studies even if I'm here for Sawada Ieyoshi." the hitman said dangerously. _I won't allow the future Vongola boss to be dragged down. And besides, this is revenge for not being informed about the other twin. I will not_

Tsunayoshi chuckled nervously. "T-Then just address me as Tsuna, Tsunayoshi is a m-mouthful. I give you my thanks in a-advance, Reborn." _No, no no no, no way is this my life!! Aria-san said he was a spartan at tutoring!!! Merciless and the very definition of the devil even!!_

Suddenly, there was a shout of, "AGH!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!!!!!!"

Tsuna winced and muttered under his breath. "N-Not again."

Tsuna turned to the elephant in the room, Reborn. How utterly amusing, the size of Reborn seemed to contradict that. Tsuna considered laughing but thought better. "Well, I'll be g-going now. Goodbye Reborn."

Reborn nodded at the boy as Tsuna walked away from his home, to the direction of the middle school. Then, after making sure he was gone, he hoped back to his seat on the tree.

 _'Hm, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He has his manners, quiet, and he definitely is kind and polite to his mother, a family member, I assume to everyone, a good attitude if he was the chosen candidate. The opposite of what I got about his twin from that damn hacker. Good intuition, and is punctual, can cook, is respectful, and that accent, it's very faint, but it's certainly Italian, wonder why. Beating that stutter out of him will serve enjoyable though_.' It certainly will be, even if he wasn't at first aware of another Sawada. He stroked Leon.

"And, he makes coffee." Reborn smirked, he'll have someone else to tor.... _tutor_ , and he'll force Tsuna to make his coffee, if it isn't to his liking, well.........

Poor Tsuna.

Not to Reborn anyway.

* * *

"Look at this, Ie-kun!" Nana showed her other son the pamphlet as he was just about to finish with his breakfast. "A home tutor! 'Grade or subject doesn't matter, I will make your child a leader of the next generation'! Isn't this great? Young and good-looking, will tutor for free but just needs a place to stay!"

"Hah?!?! Well, maybe for Dame-Tsuna. Now move! I'm going to be late!!" Ieyoshi snapped in annoyance, he didn't want to be bitten by death by the demon prefect that, for some reason, had it out for him.

Reborn, meanwhile, was at the front door and unleashing a little bit of his bloodlust. He could tell, thanks to a Leon spyscope, that Nana had stiffened but Ieyoshi was still as casual as ever. He felt disappointed that even the oblivious housewife had better senses than Ieyoshi.

He didn't know how wrong he was about Nana.

Ieyoshi sprinted towards the front door and opened it, prepared to dash out of the house before he was suddenly aware that some...... _child_ was at the front door.

Feeling rather irritated, Ieyoshi decided it best to deal with it immediately and he squatted down, assuming the squatting pose of one who wanted to look intimidating. "Ha?!?! And who are you, baby? Shoo, go home to your parents, there's nothing for you here. So hurry up and -UAGH!"

Ieyoshi obviously had pissed off the child, as said child simply kicked Ieyoshi's stomach and sent him flying, crashing into the wall behind him as his mother peeked around the corners. "What the he-" He was promptly cut off by a kick on the head, sending him face first towards the floor.

"Baka-Ie, respect your family members." The child said innocently as Ieyoshi snapped his head up from the floor, red starting to form, obviously insinuating that he was eavesdropping.

"Who are you to order me around?! And Dame-Tsuna will never be my twin!!" Ieyoshi sat up, cross-legged and exclaimed boldly.

"Ara~? Who might you be?" Sawada Nana approached the child and asked sweetly. Reborn had expected this, Sawada Tsunayoshi took after his mother more as Sawada Ieyoshi his father. Personalities and attitudes aside, the hair colour and eye colour, as well as mannerisms were more than obvious to anyone.

"Ciaossu! My name is Reborn, and I'm the home tutor!"

"A baby?!?! My home tutor!! Hahaha! Don't make me laugh, you'd be perfect for that Dame-Tsuna though! My grades are great!" Ieyoshi quickly protested, insulting Tsunayoshi and Reborn.

Reborn suddenly smirked as he threw an uppercut towards the blonde boy's jaw, sending him into the air for a split second before he fell against the wall again, resulting in his head bumping against the wall. 

"Don't be so cocky." Reborn muttered dangerously and intimidatingly as Ieyoshi groaned in pain. "As if an average C and rare B's are somethings to be proud of."

"Better than the loser that's for sure!"

Reborn's hitman intuition was starting to thump against his consciousness, alerting him, this wasn't a good thing, to find out that his students even treated his family like lesser beings, who's to say he won't do the same to the famiglia in the future. What was the Ninth thinking, wait, was Timoteo even aware?

Bless Sawada Nana, as she provided a chance for Ieyoshi to escape the wrath of both Reborn and Hibari Kyoya. "You ought to be going, Ie-kun, you're going to be late in 15 minutes."

"OH SHOOT!!!" he rushed out of the door, Reborn following after.

* * *

"Reborn, what did Tsu-kun tell me about him? Oh right, the world's greatest hitman."

Nana shut the door and locked it before returning to the kitchens to continue the washing up, musing to herself. "I definitely stand no chance, but at least Ie-kun would be protected by someone who holds more power than us."

She set the now cleaned plate on top of the dish-rack.

"Why did I ever make that mistake?"

In the cupboard below where kitchen utensils were normally kept was a small barrel of cooking knives.

There were two Mist-ed Unokubi Tantos hidden.

* * *

"Man, what was with that damn kid?" Ieyoshi wondered annoyed.

"I'm a hitman." 

"Hah! The kid, a hitman. Right~~~ Like he could ever take down even Dame-Tsu- Ow!" He felt a kick to the cheek from the side and looked at the direction, his cheek swelling, but before that, a weight suddenly left from his head. "Ha?!?! What are you doing here kid?!"

Reborn stood on the wall and was just blankly and innocently staring at Ieyoshi, who in turned glared at him.

"Aw! How cute!" A flash of orange appeared in the line of their vision as a girl with bright orange hair approached Reborn.

Being Reborn, he gave his usual greeting. "Ciaossu."

"Hm, I wasn't aware you and Tsuna-kun had a little brother. Hello, my name's Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you!"

_Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol of Namimori Middle, just like me. She's famous as the idol around the school and for me, around the town. It would also increase my fame and popularity in the school. We'd be perfect for each other, however, there are many low-life beings getting in my way, Dame-Tsuna is one of them._

Able to know what his new student was thinking, Reborn thought dryly. _The damn hacker should've added 'an ego too large for himself'._

Ieyoshi ignored the question of another girl, from another school as his attention was solely focused on Reborn and Kyoko's interaction. This made him dislike his new 'tutor' more, seeing as Kyoko spoke to him first, not even greeting him!

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko, her smile shining brightly.

"Because I'm in the mafia."

"Hey! Don't say things like that so casually! Besides, a baby like you? Looks like the mafia really has lowered its standards these days..." Ieyoshi muttered disbelievingly behind Reborn, whose face noticeably darkened.

Kyoko stood up. "Well, I'm going to be late! Good bye, little guy!" She ran off, leaving them with the strange girl.

Said girl also exclaimed. "Oh right! I'm also going to be late for school! Bye kid!"

Once they were alone, Reborn turned to Ieyoshi with a hidden smirk, making sure to save the anger about the insult towards his greatness and the mafia for later. "So, Sasagawa Kyoko, huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me! That girl is perfect for me, we're both idols of Namimori Middle! And what's it to you, huh?" He said the last word in a mocking tone. "It's not like my love life or personal life is any of your business! After all, you're just a child, a baby! A delusional one pretending everything you do! And if you really are a home tutor, you'd make a perfect match with Dame-Tsuna! Birds of a feather flock together! Hahahaha! Just go home already, you delusional brat!"

He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his stomach, the same area where he was kicked earlier, and gasped out air as he fell on his back on the ground, vision starting to gather black spots and blurred. This kid...... had used something heavy to hurt him, a hammer, Ieyoshi's vision cleared, the kid, he was swinging around a large green hammer thrice the size of himself, and even Ieyoshi could see it was heavy, yet the kid was swinging it around with extreme ease.

This kid, even an oblivious person could tell, wasn't normal.

"Don't try, Sawada Ieyoshi. I haven't forgotten about your previous insults to the mafia, my line of work, and me. I may be your tutor, and I may not be allowed to kill you, but as long as you don't die on my watch, I can still torture you. Ehem, tutor." Reborn spoke ominously and softly, eyes shadowed by the fedora and the hammer.

Sawada Ieyoshi, for the first time ever since he was 5 years old when he met his father's boss, felt _fear_. Not fear of rejection, abandonment, silly fears of his, oh, nothing of the sort. Sawada Ieyoshi, felt the fear of death. Pure, genuine, fear.

And didn't he say 'on his watch'? Did that mean that as long as his death couldn't be traced to Reborn, which Ieyoshi suspected it to be easy, he could die and Reborn wouldn't help?

He gulped. 

"Now, to answer your question. I'm your tutor, so that gives me the right. I have to know about all sorts of relationships."

Ieyoshi replied. "Tch. Well, there are many obstacles in the way of making Kyoko my girlfriend!"

Reborn smirked, as his Leon hammer first transformed back to a chameleon, then, a green gun. "Is that so?"

"W-what are you doing? I thought you said you couldn't kill me!" At the sight of a gun, Ieyoshi panicked, no longer thinking that the child was a joke.

"You'll understand when you're dead. Die now."

A bullet shot out from the gun, and hit Sawada Ieyoshi straight on the forehead and his new student fell backwards, eyes widened and thoughts going straight through his head.

_Damn, I'd never thought I'd die to someone like this. Tch......... no, I have my goals to accomplish._

Sawada Ieyoshi closed his eyes as his heart momentarily stopped, before an orange flame formed on his forehead and his eyes reopened, feral and wild. "REBORN!!!" He stood up, all clothing material tearing off of him, leaving him in a black underwear.

Reborn smirked, _hm, I wonder how this will turn out._

"MAKE SASAGAWA KYOKO MY GIRLFRIEND TO INCREASE MY POPULARITY!!!!"

(I know it's cliche because of other twin stories, but I couldn't think of anything else that would match the character I planned for him.)

Reborn clicked his tongue, this...... wasn't what he'd been expecting, damn Iemitsu, and damn hacker for not giving him information about Ieyoshi's mindset. (to be honest, he just didn't bother reading it and decided to blame Cielo27)

However, since it wouldn't do much damage, Reborn decided to just see how it all played out.

He noticed that the flame wasn't that pure, meaning his resolve wasn't strong at all. 

* * *

Tsunayoshi was walking contently along the streets of Namimori as Kurokawa Hana accompanied him. "Seriously, can't she just see how much of a jerk that damn Mochida is? That girl......" he allowed her to fume and pour all her worries about her best friend to him, Kyoko-chan. They had almost caught up to her, except for the fact that Mochida, a third-year and captain of the kendo club, caught her first and both went ahead.

"D-don't worry too much, Hana-san, I'm sure she's not interested in him or anyone else." he reassured the dark-haired girl with a smile.

She huffed. "That isn't what I'm worried about, besides! Most of the monkeys in the school are chasing after her just because of her looks! Come on, can't you at least fake a relationship with her? I know you don't want one now but still!"

Tsuna sighed. "You forgot how my reputation precedes me a-and how it is useless for me to try, in class especially, anymore because of the students and N-Nezu."

Hana glared at him, but it was a glare without heat. "He's a monkey, find a way to expel him from his job position. I know he's a fake."

"Right...... I know, but I haven't f-found a way. A-And the principal won't simply believe w-whatever I, Dame-Tsuna, say." Tsuna sighed at glared at his shoes.

Hana slapped his arm playfully. (No, this won't be the pairing for the story. I already have one in mind) "You have Hibari Kyoya as a constant bodyguard." she half accused, half reminded.

Tsuna winced. "Aw come on! It's because I'm a, quote, 'l-little animal' to him! And......... was that s-someone shouting?"

In front of them, Kyoko and Mochida had also stopped, Mochida turning his head back to glare at Tsuna. "Oi! Dame-Tsuna, was someone screaming?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I h-heard it too, Mochida-senpai. But I-I don't know what it is."

Mochida clicked his tongue and looked around, seemingly protective of Kyoko. Tsuna and Hana was also scanning all four directions when they both were encased in a small, almost unnoticeable shadow. However, Tsuna was perceptive and Hana was sharp.

"Sawada! Look out!" They heard a shout behind them as Hana pulled Tsuna and herself away from the shadow by seven meters at least. Sasagawa Ryohei, boxing club captain was the one to call out.

"Sasagawa-senpai..."

The shadow landed and created a small whirlwind of dust as the figure from the sky ran to the front of Kyoko, punching aside Mochida.

"O-oi! Tsuna, look!" Hana pointed out. Tsuna did so and well......

"W-what is my twin doing?!?!" he asked her in shock as she just shook her head and stared at him with her annoyed 'do-you-think-I-know' gaze.

Sasagawa Ryohei walked up to stand behind the duo, all eyes, even the ones in the school, on Sawada Ieyoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko. "It's that crazy guy from just now...... and he EXTREMELY looks like you, Sawada!"

"Yeah, my twin that hates me..." Tsuna muttered, suddenly depressed before regaining his bearings and continued to watch the scene about to unfold, also partly because of Hana's slap to his head.

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" Ieyoshi shouted as Tsuna watched on amused, two reasons honestly. One, Ieyoshi didn't notice him, or even his situation. Two, he was proposing to Kyoko-chan, in front of the entire school after having punched Mochida aside.

Why did he have the feeling that this was suspiciously Reborn's doing? Or was his twin on drugs?

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" he said, hand outstretched.

Kyoko was in shock for awhile before she realised what Ieyoshi was wearing, then, she screamed and ran into the school.

"IEYOSHI WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Came a shout as Mochida returned the punch on the face, successfully reliving him of the bullet's effect. Sadly, he didn't fall to the ground.

"Tch. See you later." Mochida stalked into the school. Hana shrugged and shook her head.

"Monkeys...... I'm going, you waiting for a committee member?" Hana questioned as she and Tsuna walked and stopped just before the school entrance, noticing Ryohei rushing ahead of them, probably to check on his sister.

"Yeah...... why d-do I have to do that is b-beyond me." Tsuna sighed. "See you i-in class."

Now that he thinks about it, is there a reason for that? And why whenever it was Hibari, the prefect would always stare coldly past his shoulder as if he can see something behind him? There was no way he could see Giotto, or the rest of the ghosts.

Right?

"Yeah. By the way, me and Kyoko, you at YUNIted later on?" she asked.

Tsuna looked unsure. "Depends, hopefully Ieyoshi's new tutor won't get suspicious."

"Or you can say you're going out with friends. That'd be good enough to fool him, if not, give me a call, if it's that baby that I suspect is the tutor, I can convince him." Hana said before turning her back and heading towards her classroom. Tsuna shivered, he knows his friend is blind to the mafia and the Flames, but she was plenty scary when she wanted to be.

Meanwhile, in the background, Ieyoshi and Reborn was bantering about something when Hibari approached him. "Hn. Little animal." Hibari quickly scanned over Tsuna, making Tsuna inwardly sigh.

Seriously, why was Hibari always so overprotective of him?

Then, he spotted the gaze directed to over his shoulder, which was quickly averted. Again, he wonders if Hibari can see the ghosts? But Giotto or the others would've informed him if they allowed the prefect to see...

"As a member of the disciplinary committee, I cannot overlook this." he aimed his words directly at Ieyoshi as Ieyoshi let out a small flinch before gathering up his sewed up clothes, courtesy of Reborn, and dashing into the school.

Then, he turned to face Reborn and exchanged smirks before steering Tsuna into the school. "Come on, little animal, you're going to be late, and I do not tolerate tardiness."

"C-can't I walk on my own?" he asked meekly, aware that Reborn was following behind them.

"Hn."

"T-that's not an answer!"

* * *

Reborn trailed behind Tsuna and Hibari and went unnoticed because all of the students' attention was either on morning events or that Hibari and Dame-Tsuna were together again, Hibari being the bodyguard. 

Reborn smirked. Hibari Kyoya, a bloodthirsty Cloud, territorial too,  if he could get Hibari to become Ieyoshi's Cloud Guardian, well.......

And then, there was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the rumoured 'No-good' of the school. Yet, here he was, being protected by Hibari Kyoya of all people, there must be a reason, and that only Tsuna talked back to Hibari, well, this complicated, and excited, things.

Not a good thing for anyone, except Reborn that is, who's going to get a great serving of chaos out of this predicament.

Right outside Tsuna's classroom door, which was slid shut, Tsuna felt a shiver go down his spine and Hibari looked at him. "In." 

Tsuna fought the urge to sigh, but went in regardless. His existence was met with silence, of course, ever since the school has got word that _the_ Hibari Kyoya, demon prefect of the town, was the one escorting _the_ Dame-Tsuna around school.

What Tsuna didn't know, was that he had already harmonized his flames with two others, two tricky flames in fact. He'd always wondered why he he was much happier being with Hibari Kyoya than alone in general, it may because of becoming social, but he had a feeling that wasn't it. Of course, Tsuna didn't know, nor does Hibari. But he felt the same way during his horrible childhood, there was this one quiet boy who never spoke a word, but was determined to keep him hidden for as long as he can, the feeling reminded him of the boy, strangely.

As the door shut behind Tsuna, he hurriedly walked to his desk and plopped his bag down, sitting down. His twin was in the front row, in his seat and...... was being congratulated?!?! 

"Wow! That was so brave, Ieyoshi-kun!"

"Great job there, Ieyoshi-san!"

"Go get some!"

"Yeah!"

"You were amazing!"

"Ieyoshi-kun, I love you!"

"Me too, Ieyoshi-kun! You were so manly out there!"

"Mm hm!"

"Marry me, Ieyoshi-sama!!!"

"You looked handsome in your boxers too!! Actually, you look handsome no matter what you wear!!"

Ieyoshi was practically glowing from the praise he was receiving from his classmates and only he himself, Tsuna, the baseball star Yamamoto Takeshi, Kyoko and Hana were sitting down until the latter two stood up. Their classmates thought they would've approached Ieyoshi too until they saw Hana, she'd never go anywhere near Ieyoshi and it was obvious when the duo approached 'Dame-Tsuna' instead!

They spoke in soft tones as Kyoko had recovered from earlier, but refusing to go anywhere near Ieyoshi. "Hey Tsuna-kun, are you working later on?" Only the two of them know about Tsuna's work at the famed YUNIted. "If you are, can we stop by?" Kyoko asked shyly.

Hana nodded. Kyoko wasn't in love or anything of the sort, after all, Kyoko and Tsuna shared a sort of sibling bond rather than an intimate relationship. Tsuna smiled at them. "I-I'll just inform the tutor that I'll be g-going with you two."

"That's great, Tsuna-kun! Hana-chan, come on! Class is about to start, see you during break Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko giggled as the two sat back down at their respective seat. Most of their classmates still busy fawning over Ieyoshi.

When the front door slid open, it was a surprise that instead of the teacher, it was a student from Mochida's class. "Ah! Sawada Ieyoshi, Mochida-san challenged you to a kendo match during the afternoon break, at the gym. He said that the prize for winning is Sasagawa Kyoko. Don't wimp out, boy idol!" Then the door slammed shut as the class was in an upheaval once again.

However, certain people had mixed emotions about this predicament, Reborn outside, watching closely with a smirk. Hana was fuming and making it clear to everyone, Kyoko was in shock and a little scared because of her own predicament. Tsuna wanted to stand up and punch Mochida in the gut, knock him out and toss him over to Byakuran-kun for him to 'play' with.

Byakuran could be a demon if Yuni-chan or Tsuna ever so wished for him to be.

Sawada Ieyoshi, well, he was only good at baseball, and had no basis on kendo, none at all.

At this, he hatched a rather evil plan and fell back on his chair and sighed very melodramatically, "Ah... but I hurt my ribs yesterday night. Thanks to Dame-Tsuna."

Now, Tsuna knew what his twin was thinking and was horrified. He had never even seen him yesterday! He was at YUNIted the entire morning and afternoon and in his room or outside the entire night! Hana openly glared at Ieyoshi and Kyoko stood up to protest. "You're wrong! Tsuna-kun was with me and Hana-chan the entire day yesterday! And we walked him back home well after midnight!"

Right, they were his last customers after Reborn in YUNIted yesterday......... It's still weird about the way they used to wrap around the fact that Tsuna was always in disguise, even though he bought no wigs and changing his face wasn't entirely easy. They usually assumed he had someone else help with the disguise and understood fully. After all, if word broke out that _the_ 'Dame-Tsuna' had a part-time job and was actually good at it, YUNIted would probably be trashed by some of his old bullies and hell would be raised.

Ieyoshi's fanclub never faltered in their glare directed at the distressed Tsunayoshi as Ieyoshi smirked. _Sacrificing his own family member to guarantee his own safety, Baka-Ie....... I'll have to beat it out of him._ Reborn thought darkly. _On the other hand, this was the perfect opportunity to see how is Dame-Tsuna, confronted and cornered, like._

_They do say that a cornered mouse would eventually fight._

Tsuna's eyes widened, he knew, even though he had the backing of the girl idol of the school, there was no getting out of this. He inwardly groaned, and steeled himself to look for either Hibari or Kusakabe-san during break later on.

"Looks like the cafe will have to wait until tomorrow..." Hana said.

* * *

As soon as the bell that signaled lunch rang, Kyoko and Hana quickly surrounded Tsuna, as they knew that his bullies used to target him during times when the students were let out of the classroom. Rooftop, backyard, classroom, alley, they always managed to hunt him down. It was only after the Hibari incident and that Hana had quickly proven herself after knocking out someone with a solid punch, that the bullies stopped in their tracks. However, this did not apply to when he was alone, that was why he never was. He would always be within sight of either the girls or even Hibari and his committee. And he was always safe in YUNIted.

The last time someone tried to start a fight, resorting to violence, in YUNIted, Michaelo somehow managed to get them arrested. If they were teenagers, they would usually be the rowdy kind, the bullies with a criminal record, and Michaelo always managed to come around with evidence, thus landing them in juvenile prison.

And if that wasn't enough of a discouragement of violence in the cafe, well, Tsuna's ability at using frightening illusions that left the mental state of the victim unstable always came in handy, though he had to pay the price for it, which was knocking himself out on the couch or any other comfortable, or sometimes if he was unlucky, uncomfortable surface. It was his secondary, because of his childhood, and he had a rather......vivid, imagination.

Though of course, he would only use it against mafiosi, he didn't want to get captured by the Vindice after all.

_Not when he was getting closer to his goal.........._

"You, go look for that bodyguard of yours." Hana instructed, arms crossed over her chest in a demanding manner.

"Little animal."

"Speak of the devil, and he shall come." muttered Hana as Tsuna covered his face with his hand and groaned aloud. Hibari stalked towards the small group, students making way for him as they trembled in trepidation and disquietude, their fear clogging up the air. 

Once he was in front of Tsuna, Hibari smirked and tore the brunette's hand off of his face. "Unwilling involvement in a herbivore's match." He turned to the remaining students of the class as they flinched, his eye glinted and he smirked. "Where is the herbivore?"

Tsuna sighed. "Rooftop." he pulled on Hibari's sleeve to get his attention, and it worked, horribly, but it still worked. "C-can........ will you be at the g-gym later?" He asked timidly.

Hibari just ruffled Tsuna's already messy hair before leaving. Well, not before swiping away his bento wrapped in a black cloth.

Tsuna fought down a wide smile and whispered. "I guess that m-means yes......"

* * *

**Tsuna gets along with both Kyoko and Hana, and the matter with Hibari, you'll see in future chapters.**

**Heads-up for the next chapter! Tsuna has a different side to him! He won't be physically strong though, but he'll be fighting strategically!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Kyoko and Hana are Tsuna's favourite civilian regulars. There are just a tiny bit less civilians than mafiosi or retired mafiosi, hitmen, assassins, yakuza and other regulars in YUNIted, this doesn't make the civilians feel any less welcomed, as the cafe is an almost guaranteed safe place for civilians.
> 
> 2) They sometimes get suspicious, mostly Hana, of Tsuna and Hibari, even though Tsuna himself is clueless about it and the reason why, however, they've learnt that almost nothing is normal around Tsuna.
> 
> 3) Hibari or some other disciplinary committee members would escort Tsuna to his classroom ever since the new year started, and Hibari kinda sees Tsuna as a small animal, as repeatedly mentioned in his dialogue.
> 
> 4) Hibari considers Tsuna to be of his 'pack' because of an event that happened with an interesting aftermath during some point in the past. Will be revealing it in future chapters, so keep a look out!! 
> 
> 5) What is this 'goal' of Tsuna's? And how exactly does it tie with the Vindice?
> 
> 6) What is this mistake of Nana's? And what's with the two weapons within her kitchen?
> 
> 7) Tsunayoshi usually, not this chapter though, comes down around 6.00. Sawada Nana, around 7.00. It was a 30 minute walk to Namimori Middle, a 20 minute run, for athletes it was 10 to 15 minutes, and the school started around 8:30.
> 
> 8) Nana knows about the mafia, about Iemitsu, even Tsuna's jobs, YUNIted and hacker self.
> 
> 9) As answered in the Q&A above, Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi share a past, which is the reason of the protectiveness. Hibari is also sensitive to spirits and ghosts and the like, imagine what would occur once he finds out about Alaude....... or Mukuro and Daemon........
> 
> 10) Hana is NOT a love interest for Tsuna, she already has Ryohei and I'm not changing that. If you guys want, I can do , R27, 1827, 6927, 9627 Or if you guys really want, other pairings such as Kyoko and Tsuna, 5980 , 1896, 1869 (I find this hilarious and a little fearful of it.....). As for Ieyoshi, I can have Kyoko or Haru, or for him to find no one and be alone. Seriously, Ie is all up to you guys. (18 is Kyoya, 69 is Mukuro, 96 is Chrome, R is Reborn, 59 is Hayato and 80 is Takeshi. I'll post a poll on my profile soon, I'll inform you when I do.)
> 
> 11) His only friends are the two girls and to an extent, Hibari. Hibari is more like a bodyguard though, refer to note 9) for a small hint of the reason why.
> 
> 12) Tsuna has a secondary Mist flame from his time in Estraneo.
> 
> 13) Yuni has the Sky Pacifier, she received it two years ago and Byakuran and Tsuna helps her in feeding it with Sky Flames. He bargained for a Mammon Chain from Mammon before she became the new Sky Arcobaleno, and lost all of his money. This means that Aria is still alive, though weaker than before. The rest of the Arcobaleno do not know who, they don't suspect it to be Yuni, thanks to Tsuna. Mammon suspects Cielo27 knows.
> 
> 14) Hana is always looking forward to go YUNIted when Tsuna is working there, one reason being Kyoko and the others being that no monkeys will be there.


	9. Daily Life Arc Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brains over brawn is proven with the quick-thinking of Tsuna, a certain hitman gets frustrated, along with his brat of a pupil. And a certain silver-haired bomber makes his appearance, albeit short. A glance of his interactions with another key famiglia as the hacker persona and a small peek in his Cloud's protective instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna won't be totally over-powered or stuff, it is after all mentioned that his physical prowess was horrible. However, there are other ways to win a 'fight'. This scene is pretty important for this arc as it gets Reborn going and Tsuna starts to be more careful, which only serves to make the hitman more suspicious. I apologize that this particular episode and event took two chapters, the first was before the event started, to complete. But it is pretty vital.
> 
> Tsuna will go through a minor and temporary personality switch during the match, after all, this is a fanfic and when he is frustrated and emotions get the better of him, well...... his words either scare people or piss them off...

**Chapter 13**

**Unexpected**

_"Ne~~ Dad?"_

_"W-what is it, son?"_

_"Care to explain where did my strawberry ice cream bar go~~?"_

_"Um... Ah! Uh......"_

_"Dad...... why?"_

_"Oh no! Tsuna! No, please don't cry, I'm sorry... Tsuna!"_

_"Why....."_

_"Why did Tsuna just turn around and smirked so Giotto couldn't see?"_

_"Hahaha! Tsuna is sadistic Lampo!"_

_"Ah right......"_

* * *

Tsuna dreaded this moment, when he was forced into the gym as a replacement of Ieyoshi since no fans of Ieyoshi would want him getting his 'beautiful' face bruised just for being 'courageous'.

Hana was walking beside him, glaring not-so-subtly at the mob of smirking boys behind them. Kyoko was already inside, Hibari was in the shadows somewhere, Ieyoshi and the rest of the school save for the disciplinary committee was also inside, anxious and excited to see 'Dame-Tsuna' get beat up. While Reborn...... was nowhere to be seen, probably in one of his hideouts where he can supervise everything.

That, however, was the thing that made Tsuna so nervous. It wasn't that he was going to get beat up just cause his twin wants to save his own skin, oh no, that already happened many times. But he was afraid he might not be able to restrain himself if Mochida makes a comment about his friends, especially Kyoko, who he was worried for the most, no way does he want to get the attention of the Vindice or Vongola, definitely not Vongola. If Mochida said something about her, Hibari and Hana that Tsuna didn't like, it wasn't certain that he might be able to hold himself back, he was a vindictive Mist, like all others.

Another thing was, that Reborn might expose him to the Dying Will Bullet, which he wasn't as worried, since he was mostly living with his dying will anyway. The only way for him to not do that, is that if he faltered in his actions carrying out his will.

He had to remain living with his dying will, if he didn't, he would falter in every thing he did and every step he made in life, and it would also make him probably disregard things because not being in his dying will constantly, for him anyway, would lead to him getting distracted a lot and would probably have no resolve for anything. It was something he wouldn't allow for himself. Ever.

_It would be just like Sasagawa Ryohei._

It was the same thing that could've happened if his flames had gotten sealed when he was young, thankfully it didn't happen. However, the damage done to his core by the experiments can never be overlooked.

And after all, he had no other will or resolve besides the one he was constantly living with currently. And if he allowed himself to get distracted and falter from his resolve, he shuddered to think what would happen, torturous interrogations from Reborn was a guarantee if he had shouted out the will he was always holding onto. This was the only way to prevent it from happening.

Not as if he wasn't going to get an interrogation as to why the bullet didn't affect him, until the hitman would deduce that Tsuna was constantly living with his dying will, then it would switch to doing whatever to get Tsuna to spill.

Back to the present, Tsuna was standing in front of the gym doors, avoiding glancing behind at the snickering group of middle-schoolers. Instead, he chose to look at Hana beside him, and the girl gave him a pitying look. "Look Tsuna, Kyoko won't blame you if you back out, after all, you weren't here by choice, it was that stupid monkey."

Tsuna sighed. "I know, I just can't b-believe that Mochida-senpai would do something this d-despicable. T-They shouldn't t-treat Kyoko-chan as a prize!" He clenched his fists weakly.

He was smart, resourceful, quick on his feet and flexible. However, he was no good at physical activity, he'd usually rely on his reflexes and his speed, as well as the constant element of surprise which always seemed to work in his favor. Despite all his talents, he was weak in a real, head-on fight once he was left with only his physical skills to assist.

"I'll make sure that the monkey won't go too far." Hana tried to reassure him.

From inside, they could clearly hear Mochida monologue to himself rather confidently. "Hehe, I can't believe you killed two, oh wait, three birds with one stone again, Ieyoshi. Having me beat up that Dame-Tsuna, getting revenge for your injury yesterday, and generally providing entertainment for the school. Fantastic." _And Kyoko-chan!_

"Hm, yes, I am aware, Kensuke-kun." A voice that was confirmed to be Ieyoshi's replied.

Mochida snickered. "Well, I am in the lead of this fight. No matter what, I won't let that trash win." The judge is apart of the kendo club, and is loyal to Mochida, so no matter what happens, Tsuna's red flag would surely not be raised.

Outside the doors, Tsuna thought rather dryly and in amusement, despite his predicament. _I-know-who would probably tear him to shreds for that, a trash calling others that, yep, he would certainly not react too well.._

He lightly touched the doors slowly with a tired sigh, _oh well, here we go._ He had a strategy and to not get hurt. Dodging, then strike at the perfect time so that everyone could just think that it's just his luck. He didn't want to worry his mother, Michaelo and Yuni-chan if he started sporting bruises because of this match.

"Hey! Where's Dame-Tsuna?!?! He's late!" Mochida suddenly exclaimed.

"I guess he must've escaped from the rest of the kendo members escorting him..."

"Nah, he's too weak. He's probably still in hiding."

"Hahaha!" Mochida laughed out loud, Tsuna gritted his teeth as Hana glared harshly at the group behind them, successfully forcing them to step back. "That means I win by default!" He started to laugh madly.

"Kyoko-chan's in there?" Tsuna hissed firmly to Hana, without stuttering. Hana looked at him with serious eyes.

"She is, apparently she was hauled off by the class. She won't blame you if you lose, Tsuna." Hana said in an unusually soft tone.

Tsuna clenched his fists so tightly, he was sure that he'd have drew blood by then. "That isn't the issue. I will b-blame myself." Hana opened her mouth to speak, however, she was cut off by Tsuna's half-serious, half-joking tone. "And he'd be a-an annoying customer in YUNIted since that's where Kyoko l-likes going to eat. He'd probably get murdered by s-some of the more violent customers and I won't do damage c-control. I won't be in charge of d-disposing the b-body though."

Hana shook her head. Despite the grim situation the short brunette was in, he still managed to keep his composure. However, she frowned inwardly, his stuttering was increasing again, which meant he was once more overwhelmed by emotions. It had taken a pretty long time for her and Kyoko to try make him comfortable in public to stop stuttering a lot, and one of the triggers is being overwhelmed by feelings and emotions.

Especially now that his voice was beginning to take on a sarcastic, even if you can't hear from his words, and unusually carefree tone you'd usually hear from Yamamoto Takeshi. Hana's worries just increased, if Tsuna starts acting like that, he won't show mercy even though he has almost zero physical prowess. He only acted like that once he felt cornered, it was more of a defense mechanism for Tsuna.

She had witnessed it first hand, when Tsuna verbally destroyed a customer who was flirting with them and he said something to him, making direct eye contact with the customer and wearing a dark smirk you'd usually see on a bloodthirsty Hibari Kyoya, that made the customer run for the hills. He was merciless, and he managed to 'defeat' someone without physical contact.

Hana still hasn't forgotten about that, still wondering why had that customer ran.

"Calm down, Tsuna. Like I said, don't push yourself." Hana gave his hand a quick squeeze as the kendo club's leader continued laughing like a hyena.

 He opened the door.

* * *

As Tsuna slowly walked to the middle of the gym where an armored up Mochida was waiting, Hana walked up to stand by Kyoko, the kendo members behind him went to stand with their other members, waiting in sick anticipation for the fight and beat-down to begin. Hearing each comments, Tsuna also went through his own monologue. 

"Wow, look, he really came!"

_Was it really that disbelieving? My fame precedes me, I see._

"Tsuna..."

_Yamamoto Takeshi, baseball star, not part of Ieyoshi's fanclub but has a fanclub of his own, part of my class. I've never seen him talk with people about anything other than him being praised. Marks, lower than mine. Always smiling, but he isn't right now. The entire Middle School is here, it's no wonder he is too, even though he holds no interest for meaningless fights like this. He's never been to YUNIted, which was just as well, he has good reflexes and gut feeling, probably because of his baseball skills, his father works at the sushi restaurant Takesushi._

"Sawada..."

_Sasagawa Ryohei, one of my customers but has no idea that I was the disguised waiter in the cafe, a rare customer and would order Mocha Latte during the rare times he would visit, hearing praises from Hana and his sister, Kyoko-chan. Leader of the boxing club, same age as Hibari, overprotective of Kyoko-chan and I know he heavily disapproves of any advances made to her, regardless of their reputation, knows who I am because of my horrible nickname and the fact Kyoko-chan would hang out with me. The reason for his being here is because of his sister._

He felt a glare from the wall, and looked over at the the source of it, the leader of the disciplinary committee and his apparent 'bodyguard'. He really didn't want to think of the prefect that way, but he had no idea why he was attached to him at all.

_Never been to YUNIted, but eats my cooking, same class as Sasagawa-senpai and often skips it to 'patrol the hallways for disobeying herbivores', likes going to the roof to sleep because of its peace and quiet. He hates these sorts of events, as they are 'herbivorous activities' and 'examples of crowding'. Widely feared and keeps the order in Namimori, for some reason, every time I go out for jogs, no matter the time, be it midnight or before sunrise, either him or a disciplinary committee member would be close by. It's confusing as to how that comes about. The reason he's here is because one, he gets to bite these 'herbivores' to death later on, and two is confirmed when I asked him back then during lunch. I'd never thought he'd agree, guess that's another mystery to add to the list._

"Hahaha! So you really did come huh, Dame-Tsuna?" the obnoxious and annoying, mocking laughter was back and Tsuna turned to face the source.

_Mochida Kensuke, Ieyoshi-san's best and only true friend, leader of the kendo club, complete coward when faced with those who are stronger. Same age as Sasagawa-san and Hibari. Arrogant and chases after Kyoko-chan like a puppy, a puppy deprived of its favorite treat which is dangling right in front of them, just like a pig with a fishing rod on its head, dangling a carrot on the rod and making the pig grow crazy. Easily influenced, easy victim for an ambush, a head-on fighter, grades are average, a little higher than Ieyoshi-san's but that's it. One of my bullies before Hibari and the girls came into the picture. Over-confident and may be his downfall._

"Heaven may have forgiven a piece of trash such as you for harming Ieyoshi-kun, and attempting to court Kyoko-chan," Tsuna resisted the urge to roll down on the floor and laugh. _Seriously? Where did that rumor come from?_ "But I will not! I, shall punish you!"

 _How over-dramatic, drama queen._ Tsuna thought sardonically. _Where is Reborn anyway? I'll have to find out where because if he does try the bullet, and I'm distracted making my resolve waver slightly, I'll need to know where to move to avoid it._

"Wait! But I-" Tsuna knew it was futile, but he still attempted to persuade Mochida to drop the fight. Kyoko-chan's freedom was on the line here, and he made it his new resolve to help her preserve it.

"HA! No excuses, Dame-Tsuna! As if anyone would accept it! Do not fret," Mochida started but Tsuna tuned him out, instead opting to listen to his own thoughts.

_Yep...... over-dramatic is an understatement. What, does he think we are in the old eras where speech and issues for challenges are a formal thing? And......wait, what is he saying now?_

"......then you win!" _Did I just miss the brief explanation of the rules?_ "And of course, the prize is Sasagawa Kyoko!" He pointed to said girl. _Of course I did, and what did he say?!?!_

Kyoko looked shocked at being addressed and still couldn't believe her ears. "W-what? N-no!"

Tsuna's expression darkened for a second and he frowned as the air around him grew denser, surrounded by a wave of his own bloodlust. It was all gone just as quickly.

"Still going on about that huh? What a pity, the goal is always so close to you, yet impossibly far. _"_ He whispered under his breath.

_I pity you, delusional one, nah, not really. Wonder how much would Byakuran enjoy playing with you? You, whose worth is so little, I doubt you'd even survive a minute._

Byakuran is a sadist, and is the closest to match Reborn.

Hibari Kyoya's eyes lifted and smirked.

_Even a little animal can grow fangs, herbivore._

* * *

Reborn was perched on the window sill, still frustrated and annoyed that his new idiot student had completely skipped out on this event. He wasn't that keen on using the Dying Will Bullet on Tsuna, to be honest, as he could tell that the kid had no need of any exposure to the mafia, for now at least. He decided not to question Baka-Mitsu on Tsuna, since even Nono didn't mention him, he deduced that their relationship wasn't all that good, and there was a chance Baka-Mitsu might not have any clue of Tsuna being his son, him being so focused on Baka-Ie and all.

If things went south, he would use the bullet. Thus, he already had it prepared, and Shamal, that perverted Mist, could always wipe his memories.

Reborn was so convinced that Dame-Tsuna was nothing that special or big, except for the fact that he managed to befriend Hibari Kyoya, a prospective Cloud Guardian. However, his point of view changed when he noticed the change in Tsuna. It was subtle, unnoticeable to civilians, but those who live for the thrill of fight and has plenty of experience, like himself and Hibari Kyoya, could sense the shift in the air around him.

Reborn was strangely excited, that was bloodlust he sensed around Tsuna, and with his sharp eyes, he caught the split frown and dark expression. He observed the stiffening of the orange-haired girl idol's best friend, the black-haired one, Kurokawa Hana. This confirmed his suspicions, Sawada Tsunayoshi is one mysterious individual.

* * *

"Let's begin, Dame-Tsuna!" Mochida announced as he rushed forward, his shinai held ready. "I will be the one to win Kyoko-chan!"

 _Oh shit, Hyper Intuition better not fail me now._ He could feel his emotions going haywire, anger, anxiety, and he didn't understand why he also felt a slight twinge of disappointment. _I have no intention of shouting out my lifelong resolve and goal to the entire world, no doubt Reborn would come barreling with an onslaught of 'questions', hell, demands are more like it._

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto Takeshi threw him a shinai from behind him and to many's surprise, he managed to catch it without seeing it.

"HA!" Mochida's shinai was coming down on him and even though his own shinai was able to block it if he raised it higher, he didn't do so. Instead, he threw his shinai down by his feet and ducked, body swerving to the left at the same time and his hand once again grabbing onto the shinai he threw down on the floor. Mochida's attack hit the floor, and was ineffective.

 _Mochida used Sacred Sword, Tsuna dodged, it was ineffective!_ Tsuna thought sarcastically. _Drat, really should stop playing Pokemon with Byakuran the next time..........._

Back at the window sill, Reborn snickered as he successfully and accurately pieced together Tsuna's current thought. Oh, this was amusing!

"You can't run!" Mochida let out another cry as he chased Tsuna, shinai raised. Another swing, another dodge, another swing and another dodge, this was basically how the fight was proceeding at this point.

The students who were once surprised by Tsuna's reflexes and speed, were now looking in slight boredom. After all, this pattern had gone on for long enough.

Well, at least I'm not shrieking my head off. He thought with a roll of his eyes as he slid between Mochida's legs as the kendo captain tried to jumped attacked him, keyword, tried. And I did enjoy their priceless expressions in the beginning, shame it's gone.

"STOP! DODGING!" Mochida gritted his teeth as he growled out each word.

"If I did, then wouldn't I be a heap of unconscious by now?" He muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes. No one except Reborn heard it.

 _He's different from this morning. The only plausible explanation is that he must be extremely annoyed and furious to act like this._ Reborn thought. _He's become sarcastic, braver, and calculating, dangerously calculating._

The opportunity for Reborn to use the Dying Will bullet was steadily approaching, and both the shooter and the shooter's target knew it.

Mochida swung down his shinai and switched to many arcs, surprising Tsuna who knew that his attacker only did that because of frustration. He attempted to backflip but the random swings of the shinai was not making it easy. As a matter of fact, Tsuna did trip and slip up, causing him to land on the ground, hurting his back as he was lying down, his vision gathering black spots from the impact for a second.

"Ow..." Tsuna blinked the spots out of his vision just in time to glance in horror as Mochida descended upon him, his shinai raised a triumphant smirk on his face. And the current situation he found himself in, it left him vulnerable to the mercy of the Dying Will Bullet!

_And I'm in the trajectory line of Reborn as well! Come on, hurry up and get up, don't let the bullet hit!_

Right before the shinai hit, both fighters heard a familiar voice call out. "Tsuna-kun!"

"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna muttered. "Hana?" He saw the other girl staring at him with a confident expression and a smirk.

"Now's the perfect time." Reborn smirk as he held a Leon-sniper rifle and shot a special bullet straight at Tsuna's forehead. Even though he wasn't a candidate, didn't mean that he would never be involved in the mafia. It's a guarantee for him to be involved, one way or another. And if he asked questions, well, there was always Shamal to erase his memories.

However, just as Reborn shot the bullet straight at Tsuna, Tsuna managed to roll to the other side, struggling and wincing. "My spine hurts......" Was all he uttered before rising to a tensed crouching position.

Reborn's suspicions only served to grow, _he dodged the bullet._ Dame-Tsuna _dodged a_ bullet _! Who was this kid? There was no way that he was only 'No-Good' and definitely no way he was 'no big deal' or 'of no importance'. Is this another case of his strong Hyper Intuition?_

He decided to keep a closer eye on Sawada Tsunayoshi in case he was a threat to him and Vongola. This time, Tsuna will have to rely on himself to win the match, the dying will bullet couldn't be reloaded and used immediately after the first.

Mochida turned to glare at him, before he shouted a battle cry again and brought his shinai down. Tsuna couldn't control himself because of his reflex when he hurriedly brought his shinai up to guard himself so Mochida wouldn't achieve victory just yet. The shinai broke immediately and Mochida withdrew with another smirk.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the two broken pieces of wood in both his hands. He had just realized that they were much flimsier than the wood he'd seen and Mochida's shinai...... he couldn't count the number of times it had hit the floor with greater impact, yet it was still sturdy. Add on the fact that he had no armor while Mochida was wearing an entire set except for the head!

He was set up, the shinai too, he had a feeling Yamamoto wasn't the one who did so, even though he was the one who threw him the shinai. But they'd probably gave the baseball star that to throw to him.

"HAAAAA!!!!" Mochida, raised his shinai again and Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts quick enough to crouch-jump to the side before dashing to the back of Mochida, still crouching.

"Checkmate, Mochida-senpai." He muttered loud enough for only the two of them to hear. Tsuna was holding onto both his broken pieces of shinai as he used both pieces and hit both his knees from behind and made Mochida kneel forward, then, taking advantage of the audience's and Mochida's state of stun and incredulity, he used both the pieces of the broken shinai and cross-hit Mochida on the head. Mochida fell completely face first to the ground as the injury given to the back of his knees made it too painful to make him stand again.

Tsuns turned to the referee, even though he knew he wouldn't be made the winner immediately like this because Mochida said so. So he sighed, and turned back and glanced at the fallen yet still conscious Mochida. Tsuna shrugged before placing his shinai on the ground and raising his hands to Mochida's head.

Everyone save for himself and Reborn was confused about his intentions but were horrified by the words he said next. "I wonder how would you look like bald."

The scariest thing? He said it with such a sadistic smirk and tone lacing his subtle warning that if he wasn't Dame-Tsuna, they would've mistaken him as a second bloodthirsty Skylark.

Then, ignoring the pathetic cries of protest from the fallen, he grabbed a fistful of hair with one hand, and another hand gripping his victim's neck from the back, to make it easier for him to pluck out his hair.

_If I remembered for correctly, he usually uses the one point system during his school kendo practices. Most likely the same now._

"You didn't say that it had to be just a point, and you never did specify where."

Mochida Kensuke gave a cry as Tsuna ripped a fistful of his hair from his scalp, and didn't bother stopping, instead continued with his actions. Mochida would never yield, he would never yield, the fallen kept on repeating the words but it wasn't possible to not cry out when he felt his hair being harshly ripped out.

The crowd went wild, in a positive way for Tsuna at least. They screamed and cheered at the outstanding victory won by 'Dame-Tsuna', Ieyoshi stood there silently, seething that instead of being embarrassed, he managed to win the crowd.

"I have newfound respect for you, Tsuna!"

That sentence almost sent him off the edge, as the cruel pushover watched with dark eyes at Tsuna, who continued 'torturing' Mochida while being oh so carefree. This side of the No-Good was one he had never seen before, and he didn't like it, he didn't like it because this Tsuna could easily beat him if he wanted to, and he hated to lose.

_I haven't taught him a lesson in a while...... he always managed to escape to somewhere else._

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi wins!" The referee cried, raising the red flag as Mochida inwardly sighed in relief. Though he was bald at the back already...... the crowd continued to cheer wildly.

"Well, t-that took a l-long and unnecessary time...... Hibari is going to b-bite everyone to death now..." Tsuna mumbled, back to his usual self as the rest of the school stiffened in realization.

Said demon prefect stepped forward, cries exploding behind him as he had already 'bit' a group of 'herbivores' in front of him, and was now dashing towards the rest of the school, tonfas flashing and mouth curled into a cold, bloodthirsty and cruel smirk. "Herbivores. For crowding, I'll bite you to death."

Fair to say that it didn't take one minute for everyone to clear out, the kendo members carrying their leader, who has lost his pride and dignity, with them. Only Tsuna himself, the two girls and Hibari was left, Reborn still observing.

Tsuna suddenly collapsed out of exhaustion and fell straight into the waiting arms of the demon prefect who flashed him a proud look, like a mother bird over their children. "You did good, little animal. Now you need rest, as do all little animals. You two, out of here." He glared at the two girls.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko pecked him on the cheek, sisterly kiss of course. Tsuna does consider the two girls to be his 'sisters'. It was still too sad that they weren't aware of his other 'siblings'.

Kyoko giggled and Hana huffed, Tsuna shut his eyes as he heard the girls leaving with no small amount of satisfaction. Reborn was observing the two's relationship as they begun to converse softly and lightly.

"Dodging a bullet?" the ravenette stared down at the brunette with a blank look, but if one were to look closer, you could see a glint of pride and amusement deep within his orbs.

"I'm not sure what it was, just s-something telling me that I had to." Tsuna lied smoothly. "So it seems I have bitten someone to death as well~~!" He proclaimed rather cheerfully, disturbingly because of the words he chose.

The senior huffed but ruffled the brunette's hair. "Hn."

"I'm about to f-faint of exhaustion now. M-May I?" Tsuna smiled tiredly at Hibari.

Hibari fixed him with a dead stare before sighing in defeat to his puppy-dog eyes. "Only one time, little animal. Only once."

Tsuna then drifted off into the realm of unconsciousness as Hibari slung the boy over his back, resisting his carnivore urges to bite him to death for crowding around him, even though he was only one person. However, there was another reason to take care of this brunette, a fierce and warm feeling swirled in his chest whenever Tsuna rely on him.

_Protectprotectprotect, homehome, protect, warm, home, protect, warm, home, protectprotectprotect._

_Home._

Then, he turned his glare at Reborn's direction. "You, are like that fake carnivore. Come out." It wasn't surprising when none of them let their guard down, expected even, after all, both of them are 'carnivores'.

"Hibari Kyoya, impressive." Reborn jumped into view and they stared at each other, sizing each other up, the hitman mentally taking note of everything he could deduce from Hibari.

_Hibari Kyoya, shares an unknown relationship with the so-called 'no-Good' of the school. Not surprising anyway, all those reports were false and what were the Vongola spies even doing? To not send a mention of the other Sawada, I should've found it suspicious when the only picture I received of my new student was when he was five years old, the last time Baka-Mitsu came to visit._

“Hn.” Hibari smirked at the hitman. He left without another word, leaving Reborn to his own thoughts.

First, check with the Ninth on whether he is aware of the existence of another Sawada. Then, the plan will proceed from that point, depending on his answer.

_What have the spies here been doing?_

* * *

Outside the doors stood a silver-haired teenager the same age as Tsuna and Ieyoshi. He was crossing his arms, observing and something that looked suspiciously like a stick of dynamite sticking out of his pocket. "That isn't the Tenth Generation Boss. Reborn-san?"

The hitman appeared from above the doors. "Ciaossu, to answer you question. No, he is not."

The teen narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

Reborn jumped down and pulled his fedora over his eyes as a smirk grew. "The idiot lied to save his own skin, throwing that strange kid under the bus."

"Why does the wea- the kid," he had watched the entire fight and stayed out of the students' sight when they rushed out. "Look so much like Sawada Ieyoshi?"

"They are the same age, they live in the same household, and his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The silver-haired teen's eyes widened before closing. "To do that to his own flesh and blood, but if this is the only way to find a Sky......"

"Yes, make sure you get the right twin tomorrow."

"Of course, Reborn-san."

He was desperate, he knew it, the hitman knew it, but he was a wild Storm that craved for acceptance no matter how much he tried to hide it from the world.

* * *

“He must be a strong Sky to have ‘tamed’ the bloodthirsty skylark, but the question is if he has awakened his flames yet? I wonder how long did he awoke his Hyper Intuition now, seeing as he managed to dodge the bullet…” the hitman monologue before a dark smirk grew on his lips, watching the new arrival stalked away to his new apartment.

“Now, time to punish my student.” He chuckled darkly before heading to the exit of the school, no doubt his new idiotic student will be beyond there, walking home leisurely and without a care in the world, getting to him was easy enough. One look, and you’d never be able to tell how cruel he is to his own blood.

* * *

Tsuna crept into his room by the window once it was past dinner time and after Sawada Ieyoshi had stomped into his room. The blonde looked around with angry eyes and Tsuna was glad he wasn't in the room at that moment. After confirming that the brunette wasn't in his room, the blonde went and messed up his wardrobe and bed. Then, he stomped away as his mother shouted for dinner.

Tsuna's eye twitched in annoyance at the mess that he ignored the fact that Tetsuya Kusakabe was sitting on many branches above his branch, spreading his weight so he doesn't drop down. Once he saw the lights in the room at the end of the hallway and beside the staircase turn on, he swiftly jumped onto the window ledge, pushed up his window and sneakily climbed in.

He knew where his dinner was, as usual. He softly walked out of his messy room, eye or finger twitching at each dirty sight that his twin had caused. He knew he was in the clear to retrieve his dinner and even make a cup of coffee or a cup of tea for himself once he took notice of the shouts from Ieyoshi's room. Reborn must be 'briefing' him......

* * *

"What?!?!" Ieyoshi shouted, drawling the word in disbelief. "Me, the Tenth Generation Mafia Boss for this whatever famiglia? OW!"

Reborn kicked his cheek. "As your home tutor, the first thing we'll do is get rid of that attitude, and it's not 'whatever', it's 'Vongola Famiglia'!" He took out a Leon-transformed speaker and held it close to the blonde's ear as he said the last two words into the speaker.

* * *

Seeing the table was empty, he took the chance to sit at the table to eat his dinner, for the first time in years. A warm cup of Japanese green tea was sitting innocently next to his dinner and he smiled, whispering a thanks to his mother who was doing the laundry outside. Sipping on it, he tried to focus on the peace and quiet but couldn't.

"MY EARS!!!"

Damn it, Reborn, damn it Ieyoshi.

_There goes my 'peace and quiet'......_

* * *

"I came here because the Nono of the famiglia asked a favor to train you, the heir to become the next leader for the famiglia."

"What are you talking about?!?!" Ieyoshi rubbed his ear. "And besides, aren't there supposed to be other heirs in case the heir died or something?"

 _That's common knowledge for an important family whose heirs are related by blood, but at least he was able to grasp on something. Still needs a ton of work......_ he secretly smirked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Ieyoshi shivered at the toddler's dark and chilly tone as said toddler whipped out three pictures from his suit.

Ieyoshi scrambled back at the first. "W-what the hell are those?!?!" He was about to lose his dinner, and he ignored the fact that he had just stuttered like 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Pictures." Reborn said casually, just like how anyone would reply to a fast food order. "Vongola takes pictures of their victims."

"Those are definitely not humans!!!"

Ignoring the outburst, Reborn pointed to the first one. "The first to die was also the favorite, Federico. He was reduced to nothing but bones." The picture was simply of a skull and some bones, the blood puddle underneath it was what made the picture looked like it came out of a Halloween horror movie.

"DON'T SAY IT SO CASUALLY!!!"

"The second child, Massimo was drowned." This one showed a corpse of a large man floating in the middle of water, there was no blood but the expression on the man's face made up for the fear factor. When the picture was taken, the man's clothing was rumpled, especially at the top part. It looked like someone was grabbing the man by the collar before drowning him.

"GHEEHHH!!!"

"And the last one, the one who was the most qualified for the position and the oldest, Enrico. He was shot in a feud." the last picture showed a lanky man lying down, his face twisted into a permanent expression of pain, a gun gripped in his hand. Blood had been coughed out and had also formed a blood puddle underneath the middle portion of the body.

"PLEASE DON'T KEEP SHOWING THEM!"

* * *

"I have a new message again..." Tsuna mumbled as he switched on his laptop. "Oh?"

-Cielo27 entered Paperwork is Eternal Hell-

Cielo27: ......what's with the name?

ENDmaPaperHell: I sent you a private chatroom request and you had to hack in here?!?! Again!!!

Cielo27: And what's with _your_ name? Not as if it matters anyway, I know you're in Namimori's hotel and it's pretty late at night, I'm surprised you're still up.

GlAdel20: @ENDmaPaperHell, what are you still doing up?

Cielo27: Well, at least your chatroom mates don't use your real name in chatrooms..... (unlike mine)..... ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／

ENDmaPaperHell: Eh?!?! This is why I sent you a private request through a private chatroom! ( ≧Д≦)

Cielo27: Hm~~ I knew she'd wake up~~ haha!

ENDmaPaperHell: Sadist....

Cielo27: I live to please~~

GlAdel20: It's late, you too, Cielo! Hurry up and finish your business here!

Cielo27: Might as well just send the request here.

ENDmaPaperHell: ......

GlAdel20: Hurry up.

ENDmaPaperHell: Fine...

Cielo27: Still that depressed guy hm~~

GlAdel20: @ENDmaPaperHell, now. [@Cielo27](https://www.quotev.com/Cielo27), quit reminding him.

ENDmaPaperHell: Okay, okay.......... I know you hate that CEDEF leader, Iemitsu, so I have a request to make. Mess with the CEDEF's information about us, and I'll give a bonus if you manage to make Iemitsu frustrated because of lack of information or false information. CEDEF, as you know, that man killed my family in that incident. I know CEDEF, especially that man will get real frustrated because of the issues with information. And it was right after CEDEF started investigating on us! So what's the price?

Cielo27: You sure you don't want them killed?

GlAdel20: You have helped our famiglia too much, the least we can do is help with your Vindice problem. And I doubt you'd want to be captured by the Vindice. Anyway, I'll send the extra information of the problem later on.

Cielo27: I see, you have my gratitude. And consider this a favor, I have my own beef with Iemitsu, so it's free-of-charge.

ENDmaPaperHell: Are you serious? Thank you so much! Actually, why do you hate the CEDEF leader? Not that there's not any reason to, but specifically?

Cielo27: ........ that's a story for another time, it has to do with my identity which I'm sure you won't accept......

ENDmaPaperHell: Please, I wouldn't care even if you were a Vendicare escapee, or a Vongola, you're helping us and you hate him. And I'm sure you aren't Vongola, considering the information about that famiglia you gave us before.

Cielo27: Not today, not now, though. Anyway, I'll assure it be done~~

GlAdel20: Good, now @ENDmaPaperHell, sleep, now!

ENDmaPaperHell: Y-Yes Adel.....

-ENDmaPaperHell left Paperwork is Eternal Hell-

Cielo27: I still wonder who's the leader............

GlAdel20: Cielo, you, sleep, now!!

Cielo27: Y-yes, ma'am......

-GlAdel20 left Paperwork is Eternal Hell-

-Cielo27 left Paperwork is Eternal Hell-

Tsuna slumped back in his chair as he shut down the laptop, and promptly sighed. "I have a bad feeling if she would ever meet with Hibari....." He restrained himself from shivering at the thought.

"Imagine if those two and _Alaude_ met each other~~" Giotto thought aloud, a smirk tugging at his lips, enjoying his descendant's imaginary suffering.

Tsuna shivered rather violently as he subtly glared at Giotto, who just continued chuckling.

* * *

To Ieyoshi's relief, Reborn finally kept the pictures. "Since all other remaining candidates are dead, the only one and the most qualified is you." Ieyoshi stared blankly, his mind already gone on over-ride. It was every time he lost his cool and calm, but it seems that living with the damn hitman might make him lose it more times than he could count.

Reborn took out an old paper that has already yellowed. "The First Generation's Boss moved to Japan when he retired, changing his name to Sawada Ieyasu. So, by following the generations, you and Tsunayoshi are the last remaining legitimate heirs for the position of Decimo."

At the mention of his twin, Ieyoshi's face instantly darkened. "Dame-Tsuna, I'll make sure he won't ever get in my way."

Reborn doesn't give an answer as he climbs into Ieyoshi's bed and pulled up the blankets, tuning out the outrageous protests from his new student.

 _There seems to be bad blood between the twins, mostly from Ieyoshi anyway. I can't imagine Tsuna doing anything to harm their relationship before, so what happened? Iemitsu must've been involved, in one way or another._ He thought back to the PDF files he had briefly scanned through, remembering that he hadn't finished reading it just yet. It held many things about Ieyoshi, and he wanted to find out some for himself.

The last line was probably a main factor in Ieyoshi's attitude to his twin.

_I blame Iemitsu for continuously influencing him, though it might not be in the way you think._

He easily tuned out the sounds of explosions and screams because his idiot student had gone closed to his bed and set off the explosions. _Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will figure you out._

_I despise being kept in the dark._

* * *

**And the end of the first canon episode, which by the way, is vital for this arc, that's why I had to elongate this particular day into two chapters. I really want to speed up the daily arc, because the Kokuyo Arc and Varia Arc is where things really start to rumble.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) To clear things up, when Tsuna feels cornered, is frustrated, annoyed or irritated, he becomes sarcastic, and when he dodges, it's all on Hyper Intuition. It's involuntary and it's like a defense mechanism for him. This also helped him stay sane during his 'childhood'.
> 
> 2) Right now, Reborn will not reveal anything to Tsuna just yet, probably when things escalate too quickly and Tsuna got himself involved, whether it be willingly or not.
> 
> 3) Tsuna always lives with his Dying Will, like Ryohei. I won't reveal what this 'resolve' of his is and what is he doing everyday to accomplish it right now.
> 
> 4) Tsuna rarely tell lies in his hacker persona, however, he does find loopholes though. He didn't lie about the 'waiter' being a civilian, because right now, Reborn is under the impression that the Sawadas except the CEDEF leader are all civilians. He technically isn't a mafioso, he doesn't belong to any famiglia yet, but he is on good terms with Giglio Nero. Vongola, except for Xanxus, don't even know about his existence yet! (Should've added this note in Part 1, but I forgot, sorry!)
> 
> 5) Who is this teen who was spying on the match? Oh, who am I kidding, you all know already.
> 
> 6) Reborn's getting suspicious, and Tsuna has given him plenty of reasons to be, which was the entire point of these two long chapters. That and to showcase the relationship between Tsuna and his 'group'. Not really a group since Hibari hates crowding.
> 
> 7) There is a purpose for this chapter to be titled as 'Unexpected'. I really want to know your thoughts in the reviews/comments so please write them down. I'll reveal the purpose during the chapter after the next one.
> 
> 8) Tsuna is not that strong, just very well-informed and has fast reflexes. He won't be able to survive Reborn's future training if he doesn't rely on his Intuition or reflexes, and if he gets hit and doesn't dodge fast enough or have something to help him block, like the shinai, then he'll definitely get injured, might get bruised in the process. He is horrible in the physical side.
> 
> 9) Tsuna likes messing with people, as you can see during his Cielo27 moment, and during his personality change. No, he's not overpowered.
> 
> 10) For the small moment above, the First Gen ghosts can eat, but it isn't necessary.
> 
> 11) Small changes, this time, it wasn't Daemon Spade who killed Enma's family, it was really Iemitsu, who Daemon erased his memories of the Shimon Island. However, Daemon still possesses Julie Katou, which the Shimon Famiglia don't know yet.


	10. Daily Life Arc Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giotto enjoys messing with Tsuna way too much, and Reborn made an overlook. A certain bomber makes his appearance, Tsuna gets a bad impression of the sadistic tutor and introducing Animal Control~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back, survived finals and the last few days of school! Sorry to make you all wait so long, and since the original chapter was toeing 9500 words, I had to split it in two. And to inform you all, Tsuna's stutter will be taking a permanent leave one day in the future, and its hinted by Giotto here on the how and why. And this also factors to Tsuna's 'Vindice issue'.
> 
> To a good friend of mine who has been consistently bugging me about to both their Guardians, I don't want to spoil anything so I'll just state it here.
> 
> Here are your questions, and I'll keep you anonymous.
> 
> 1) Is Tsuna going to be involved in the Future Arc?
> 
> Yep, no doubt. I mean, look at the company he keeps ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡ .
> 
> 2) (I'm surprised no one put that much thought into this one) Is Nana a flame-user?
> 
> Don't wanna spoil again, but I'll answer this one. Yep! Now, what flame do you think she has, and what mistake did she commit? What do you think happened in her past?
> 
> 3) Who are their Guardians going to be?
> 
> Tsuna will have canon Guardians, Ieyoshi will have Guardians as well, but they are characters from canon, I'm not so fond of having OCs, well, except for Michaelo, I rather like how he turned out.
> 
> 4) There are those who want yaoi ships, those who like non-yaoi ones, what are you going to do about that?
> 
> If I have time? Make short one-shots, the hilarious and pseudo-sibling versions, not the over-21 ones. Hopefully I do, since I'm planning on making a prequel and another story that had to do with the Future Arc, in a parallel world to this one.
> 
> 5) Are you going to mention anything about the 'Vindice acquainted with two Arcobaleno' here or are you going to do it all in the prequel?
> 
> I'm seriously considering doing it in the prequel, which is why I'm determined to complete this story. I'm positive many of you will enjoy the prequel and the hilarity involved.
> 
> And I think that's all of your questions right, friend which I'm directing this part to? If there's any questions from anyone curious, you can either PM me or ask me in the reviews?
> 
> Once again, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! (*^▽^*)
> 
> Reminder: This is not a story that mainly focuses on the romance of the characters, and like the tags of this story, it is about family, as you can see from the first Arc which features Tsuna, Yuni, Byakuran, Aria, Gamma and Michaelo. Also, the story's main focus will be centered around the three children and Ieyoshi. This will not be a story of love or romance, but bonds and friendship and family. The pairing of the story will be mainly who will have the best connection to Tsuna, deepest bond and stuff like that, no kisses, no intimacy, no romantic stuff. At the end, I will see if I can try doing something with pairings suggested, no promises.
> 
> And also, it doesn't necessarily have to be with only Tsuna, you can find one for Ieyoshi, maybe Hayato, or anything.

** Chapter 14 **

** Transfer Student **

_Byakuran, no._

_Bya-kun yes~~~_

_No, Bya-kun. It is not a good idea._

_But Tsu-chan~~_

_Bya-kun, we are not planting marshmallow bombs in Ieyoshi's room!_

_But Tsu chan~~ It'll be so fun~~ And it's harmless~~_

_Your definition of a 'marshmallow bomb' is not the definition of 'fun'..._

_Ah come on, Tsu-chan~ it's not like he'll suffocate or anything~_

_Then explain how did Mochida Kensuke collapsed from 'lack of air' due to a similar 'marshmallow bomb'._

_It was? His parents said it was fluffy flour~_

_My Mist flames?_

_I was excited back then~~_

_And you aren't now?_

_But Tsu-chan~~_

* * *

"......na..........Ts........a...Tsuna!!" A voice hissed into his ear as Tsuna groaned softly, eyes blinking but all they met were darkness. He lifted his head. He found himself in quite an uncomfortable position, his hands were folded on the dining table, his laptop next to his hands, under the elbow of his left hand and an empty cup in front of him.

"Ugh.........m-my head...... Dad?" He mumbled out groggily as he yawned and stretched his arms, ignoring his Hyper Intuition's ringing for the time being. "What? It's..."

Tsuna turned on his phone, checking the time before turning to stare in confusion and the blond ghost beside him. He noticed that the rest of the ghosts were also around him, Alaude and Daemon obviously on either sides, as to not start another fight.

"Why am I sleeping here? A-and it's 2 in the morning. Where's Reborn, and Ieyoshi?" Tsuna cursed himself for stuttering again, knowing he couldn't help it, didn't make it better. Oh yes, it did get better over time, when he started to feel safer, but with a new and unpredictable arrival, it had the chance of becoming more profound.

Giotto, knowing what was going through his descendant's mind at the moment, wished, and not for the first time either, that Tsuna could find a way to solve his Vindice problem as soon as possible, the young yet powerful Mist bonded to Tsuna and who had always protected the young Misty Sky was needed in his life, and he knew how painful it was for an element to be away from their sworn and beloved Sky. The young Mist would be the last safety lock to click in place, and he had a good feeling that the lock would appear soon, in the near future.

Instead, as an act of reassurance, Giotto smiled warmly and fondly at his three times great grandson, and proclaimed son. "You fell asleep here, the two were making noise above and you refused to return to your room to sleep for that exact reason. As for the two of them, they're asleep."

"I see......" Tsuna buried his head back into his arms. "Glad there wasn't any h-homework then, but why wake me?" He lifted his head back up again to look at the ghost inquisitively. His headache caused by the intuition was clearly starting to get worse, and Tsuna still hasn't figured out what exactly is putting his intuition on alert. "Reborn hasn't seen the laptop yet..." He could feel the Mist Flames surrounding his laptop, knowing he did not coat it, it wasn't that far a stretch to assume that Daemon Spade had stopped by.

Giotto smirked a bit, and it made Tsuna shiver. "I assume your Hyper Intuition has been at it ever since I woke you up?" Tsuna nodded, knowing it was unsurprising that Giotto already knew about that fact. Considering Giotto's own intuition extended to him. "Well...... Fufufu......." Giotto knew something he didn't, he figured, since his ancestor was a ghost, and any of Reborn's plans that were written out on whatever he used would be visible to him.

Tsuna decided to shift back in his seat as ghostly shivers ran up and down his spine. Even the rest of the ghosts backed away from their Sky. After all, if anyone other than Daemon and a childhood friend of his from the damn scientists ---now that he thought about it, why do they look alike?--- laughed that creepy laughter, they would definitely react the same way.

Giotto coughed, an attempt to hide his embarrassment after realizing what he was doing, and continued, making the rest sigh internally in relief. "Reborn, even though he was only supposed to tutor your twin, will also tutor you, due to his interest in you, and his methods of waking up might serve to be.......amusing."

Tsuna raised a curious eyebrow. "And t-that has to do with me, how? I always w-wake up early."

"What if he finds you on the table with a laptop?"

With that, Tsuna blinked in realization as he stood up, laptop in hands.

"..........Oh."

He walked back up to his room, taking extreme care to not make any noise and any creaks on the wood was muffled with the use of the Mist Flames that he coated his entire body with. His ringing intuition wasn't ignored, as it wasn't one of danger, but of something significant to come in the near future.

* * *

"Three..."

Giotto stood in the room, invisible to the residents as he watched on with sadistic anticipation.

"Two....."

_One!_

"One!"

"AGH!!!!!!! What the hell are you doing?!?!"

 _I'm so glad that I invented that method to wake up my Guardians back when I was Primo!!!_ Giotto thought in glee.

"Ah. You're awake!" Reborn said nonchalantly.

"A shock to the heart is NOT how you wake someone up normally!" Ieyoshi shouted at the toddler. Said toddler was dressed in a doctor's outfit, automated external defibrillators held in both his hands.

"Oh? You should be glad that you did wake up though." Reborn said innocently. "Sometimes, they remain sleeping, and their breathing stops, every single organ of theirs stop working, their heart stops pumping blood."

"T-That's because they die from electrocution!!!!" Ieyoshi shifted back a bit, and shouted, once again ignoring the fact that he stuttered like Dame-Tsuna. "And...... it's only six!!!"

* * *

"AGH!!!!!!! What the hell are you doing?!?!"

Tsuna, whose room was at the end of the hallway and Ieyoshi's just right by the stairs, groaned into his pillow as he shifted around so his back was facing the wall. Then, he heard another shout and groaned out loud.

"Peace...... where has my peace gone to?" He grumbled as he trudged into the bathroom, wanting to freshen himself up to prepare for school. He vowed silently that he'll start waking up much earlier than his usual 6 in the morning, not wanting to be rudely awaken by shouts and screams, or worse, Reborn's rather creative ways of waking up, which he still blames his ghostly Dad for inventing them.

Tsuna, after completing his morning routine twice as fast than usual, due to the need to avoid his twin, rushed down and quickly made three breakfasts, he didn't forget about Reborn, a cup of green tea and two cups of coffee. Both were espressos, one was mixed in with a little cold water so it wouldn't be as hot. The reason for it was clear when Tsuna downed his food in a rush before gulping the espresso that was slightly less hot.

"Morning Tsu-kun. It seems Ie-kun is awake early isn't he?" His mother greeted him as he did the same.

"Y-yeah... Anyway, itekimasu, mama!"

"Iterashai Tsu-kun!"

He quickly grabbed his bag and bentos before running out, Giotto following behind in all his ghostly glory, his mother got started on making a breakfast for the other twin.

"Tsuna, I heard Reborn say that a transfer student from Italy will be attending your school!" He cackled at the paling of the brunette's face. It was sometimes fun to see his descendant, who was always few steps ahead of everyone, face something that even he didn't expect. It usually led to him paling and having a mini panic attack that he wouldn't ever let anyone see. Ever since the Sun Arcobaleno's arrival, these sort of things started to happen more often.

He continued cackling, and if Tsuna was evidently running faster in an attempt to put some distance between himself and his currently insane ancestor or father-figure, Giotto didn't mention anything, instead enjoying the unease.

* * *

When Ieyoshi and Reborn arrived at the dining table, he was greeted cheerily by his mother and food on the table. Omelettes were for him, in front of his seat of the table.

"Dame-Tsuna again..." Ieyoshi clicked his tongue upon seeing the other delicious food and two drinks on the table. He wanted to taste, of course he does after hearing so much praise from his mother and the aroma was simply heavenly, however, his pride didn't let him. He sat down and started eating.

"Hm...... he doesn't make a set for you?" Reborn questioned as he hopped onto the table, the spot next to Ieyoshi, and checked his food. It wasn't as if it was poisoned, he was sure the Sawada's except Baka-Mitsu were civilians, but it was an ingrained habit. He started to eat, and he was pleasantly surprised at the taste of the food.

"Hmp! As if I would let him!"

Reborn stole a small piece of his student's omelette, pointedly ignoring the shouts and yells next to him, Leon sliding down immediately to transform into ear muffs. He sipped at his espresso and was pleased.

The espresso was a perfect taste, a perfect blend, however, Reborn narrowed his eyes. The slight narrowing of his eyes was gone the next second, so no one could get suspicious, but Reborn remembered this familiar taste. Depending on how well the blend was, the taste was also bound to be different. This taste was nearly the exact same taste he remembered from YUNIted.

It would make sense if Tsuna was that exact same waiter, since the hacker said he was a civilian and Tsuna matches the statement,  but he wasn't aware that Tsuna could utilize Mist Flames, so he shrugged it off as mere, rare coincidence and temporarily removed Tsuna from the possibility of being that Mist-Flame user in the cafe.

A mistake, he would later realize in the faraway future.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna-kun!" A cheery voice reached Tsuna's ears as he approached the gate of Namimori Middle, early in the morning, an hour before school even started.

He turned around, pausing in his steps and broke out into a big smile. "Kyoko-chan, Hana-san!"

The black-haired female raised an eyebrow. "Well, you seem cheery today, by the way, you heard about the new transfer student?"

Kyoko-chan suddenly brightened. "Oh, yes. I heard he's from Italy!"

 _Italy, huh? Come to think of it, I haven't accomplished_ his _request yet..._ Tsuna thought.

"Herbivores, stop crowding."

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Kyoko exclaimed. She took hold of her friend Hana's hand and led her through the gate of the school, not before shouting back to Tsuna, not many students were assembled so they didn't garner that much attention. "We'll be waiting in class for you Tsuna-kun!"

As they left, Hibari turned to Tsuna before his eyes snapping to the 'empty' spot behind Tsuna and glared harshly. Tsuna could hear his ghostly Dad let out a small squeak and a whimper.

"He's just like Alaude when he's mad!!" Giotto hissed, still remaining invisible to the rest of the world. "I think he can sense me or something."

Tsuna wanted to roll his eyes and say that Giotto was a ghost and he shouldn't be so afraid of a glare, but refrained from doing so because it might make Hibari even more suspicious.

"Hn." Hibari swiftly turned around, and Tsuna raced after him, handing him the bento he prepared, to which the prefect received with a nod, an indication of gratitude.

The first time Tsuna met Hibari, he found out that Hibari almost always skips lunch, now more so than ever, so he's taken to making custom lunches for Hibari.

As they walked past the principal's office as Hibari had to drop something off at his committee's meeting place, Tsuna spotted a silver haired boy in front of the door.

* * *

"Class, allow me to introduce your new classmate." the teacher of Tsuna's, Ieyoshi's, Kyoko's and Hana's classroom announced. "He just returned from studying in Italy, and his name is Gokudera Hayato."

The same silver-haired boy from before was now standing in front of their classroom with a sullen expression. As whispers started circulating around the classroom, Ieyoshi started to size up the new student, as well as pondered on something.

_Italy huh? That's where that damn sadist Reborn is from..._

As he was pondering, suddenly, a scowling face came up into his line of vision. Gokudera Hayato, the new transfer student, was glaring at _him_?!?! _Him_!

"W-what's he doing?"

"Does he know Ieyoshi-sama or something? He does look like a delinquent....."

"Oooh! Maybe he's challenging our prince to a battle of popularity!"

Gokudera suddenly drove a foot back and kicked over his table, managing to balance himself with one hand on the floor, he somehow managed to prevent his chair from toppling over, instead was halfway to being toppled over.

 _How dare he!!_ The male idol fumed as he matched Gokudera's glare and scowl with his own.

"Gokudera-kun! That's not your seat! Your seat is...... Gokudera-kun!"

The silver-haired student clicked his tongue and stalked to the back row, and plopped down on the seat behind the baseball star of their age group, Yamamoto Takeshi. All the while, the girls were starting to fan over the new deliquent-like student, Sawada Ieyoshi had already regained composure, answering questions even he had no answers to.

 _Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato_ , Tsuna considered. _Why does Takeshi-san looked distant today?_ He narrowed his eyes in observation and suspicion.

Ignoring the whispers circulating the classroom as he released the hold on his focus, instead decided to conjure scenarios of why the silver-haired student seemed to have a bone to pick with _Sawada Ieyoshi_ of all people, by coincidence, he was from _Italy_ , and again by another case of _sheer coincidence_ , Reborn already knew about him from what he could tell that morning when Giotto purposely let it slip that Reborn had already informed his twin, and _coincidentally enough_ , Ieyoshi was training to be the boss of the Vongola famiglia, a fearsome mafia famiglia hailing from _Italy_ , by _Reborn_ himself.

 _I sense a certain fedora-wearing, espresso-loving, sadistic rainbow baby with innocent wide eyes, concealing the devil within, and right now sitting on that tree branch with Leon the chameLEON on his fedora with an orange ribbon/band behind this!_ Tsuna thought, staring at said baby out of the window, that smile ever-present, and Tsuna narrowed his eyes when said toddler turned those ' _innocent_ ' eyes on him.

 _What is he planning?_ Tsuna thought, internally groaning.

As Tsunayoshi was busy running these thoughts through his mind, Sawada Ieyoshi also spotted the hitman in the form of a toddler on the same branch from his front seat. Reborn must be behind this! He always is, like yesterday with that confession!

Ieyoshi turned his head to peer at the transfer student, and he immediately turned his head back towards the front in a flash when the silver-haired teen met him with a fierce and somewhat intimidating glare. Truly, it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash from the speed, it also gave him another reason to dislike Gokudera Hayato and suspect Reborn.

Gokudera Hayato wasn't like anyone else here, he wouldn't trust him, and he already hated him. Ieyoshi wanted to sneer and spit in his face, but knew it would only do him no good.

* * *

It was when the bell rang that everything had truly started to move, with the appearance of Hibari Kyoya being the trigger. Sawada Ieyoshi and the backup volleyball team only had 20 minutes to get ready for the upcoming volleyball tournament, Ieyoshi was the back-up player for the class team, and annoyingly enough, the real team were absent, all of them, with the knowledge that they all fell sick from ordering pizzas from the same place. Even though they didn't really order any, they couldn't resist free pizza, now could they?

Annoyed as the male idol was, he didn't seem to mind as much as he did so in the morning, he considered the event uninteresting as his strength was in baseball, but the fact that the entire school would once again be watching, and in doing so, upping his fame within the school, made him less annoyed.

Soon enough, everyone save for Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana were left alone in the empty and desolated classroom as Hibari Kyoya strode gracefully and aristocratically into the room. "Herbivores, little animal, what is going on in my school?" the intimidating prefect practically growled out between his teeth.

Tsuna exchanged glances with the two girls, Kyoko being her sweet and worried self, Hana as usual serious, but her posture indicated annoyance. Neither of the four were aware that Gokudera Hayato remained outside the classroom right after Hibari Kyoya entered, the delinquent-like student intrigued by the interactions. Seeing it yesterday made it easier to believe so, but it still was eye-opening to see that 'Dame-Tsuna', spoken widely as a loser who can't do anything right, except yesterday where he was shown to be quite frightening when he wanted to, and the demon prefect, as what Hibari Kyoya is also widely known as, have a friendship.

"Blame the toddler." Tsunayoshi grumbled, to the surprise of Gokudera Hayato, who had never in his life heard someone spoke about an Arcobaleno in such a nonchalant manner. Although, he assumed that since Tsunayoshi was a civilian, albeit not the normal sort from what he observed yesterday and his interactions with Hibari Kyoya, the brunette probably had no idea.

In all honesty, Tsunayoshi felt that he did have an apt reason to 'blame the toddler', as he said. After all, it was only after Reborn's sudden arrival a day earlier than anticipated that caused events to unfold, one by one. Hibari seemed to share his view, as he offered a firm and sharp nod. "Transfer student?" The prefect reverted back to his short and quick way of speaking and getting his point across.

With a perfectly good reason to, considering the disturbance he caused that morning in the classroom, it was doubtful that it would be kept hidden with layers, gossip goes around a school rather quickly, he knew, Gokudera stiffened.

The orange-haired female, apparently the girl idol, Hayato remembered it being mentioned in the whispers that morning, answered instead. "Oh yes, his name is Gokudera Hayato, the teacher said he came from Italy, to further his studies I assume? Or perhaps he has Japanese blood in him."

 _Spot on,_ Hayato grimaced at the thought of his dear and beloved mother, who was a half-Japanese.

The black-haired female scoffed, which directed his attention back to the conversation, noting that he still had time, considering that there was only 10 minutes left before the volleyball inter-class tournament. "Perhaps, and did you forget something about the toddler Tsuna told us about last night?"

* * *

_Right after he closed out of the chat with his client, ENDmaPaperHell, Tsuna immediately messaged his three friends._

-TsunaSWD entered Animal Control-

TsunaSWD: I have something important to tell you guys

-PrincessKyoko entered Animal Control-

-monkey handler entered Animal Control-

TsunaSWD: This is what happens when we let Hana name a chatroom.....

PrincessKyoko: Haha! I think the name sounds nice, Tsuna!

monkey handler: And we're missing the prefect

monkey handler: Oh well, hey Tsuna! What's so urgent that you can't wait until tomorrow to tell us

PrincessKyoko: Guys, your punctuations.........

monkey handler: Eh i dont think it matters now

PrincessKyoko: Hana!

monkey handler: For you, Kyoko, just because your my best friend.

TsunaSWD: And me?

monkey handler: Oh? You're below Kyoko and above the rest, not a monkey.

TsunaSWD: ..........I guess that's the best I'm gonna get.

TsunaSWD: Oh yeah! Like I said, what I need to tell you guys is important. Remember Ieyoshi's strange acts this morning, when he confessed to you, Kyoko-chan?

PrincessKyoko: Ah, yeah, I found that odd.

TsunaSWD: Mmhm! And remember how I mentioned a tutor? That morning, mom apparently hired a personal home tutor for Ieyoshi, a toddler sized one with a fedora and chameleon, and a yellow pacifier.

PrincessKyoko: Oh! I met him! He's so sweet, and dresses so sharp! But what has he to do with Ieyoshi's actions?

TsunaSWD: Everything. Anyway, like I said, I think that toddler did something to Ieyoshi to make him act like this. Though I'm not sure what...

monkey handler: Why do you think so? Wait, is that toddler one of you're weird customers in the cafe?

TsunaSWD: I met him in the cafe, yes. Yesterday, right before you guys came, in fact.

PrincessKyoko: To be a tutor, I guess he must be suffering from dwarfism. And Tsuna, if what you think is true, I don't think it'a healthy for you to know...............

TsunaSWD: Mm, yeah I suppose. Anyway, the toddler came from Italy, the Europe, from what I heard.

monkey handler: Huh, strange. Why would a home tutor come from the Europe to Asia just to offer his services?

TsunaSWD: That's all I wanted to tell you, I feel a headache coming.......

PrincessKyoko: I guess that we should let you rest now, we need our beauty sleep too! ^_^

monkey handler: Yes yes, goodnight, Kyoko, Tsuna.

TsunaSWD: Night guys!

PrincessKyoko: See you both tomorrow!

-PrincessKyoko left Animal Control-

-monkey handler left Animal Control-

-TsunaSWD left Animal Control-

_And with that, Tsunayoshi sighed and went to refill his cup of tea, he had promised his friends, who were the two girls and the absent prefect, about everything going on in his house, and this was definitely something to tell them, after all, it was better to find out from his mouth instead of Reborn using his schemes again. Even he could sense that Hana had the potential of being a Mist, and with Kyoko-chan being Ieyoshi's crush? Don't forget that Reborn had been observing his interactions with the demon prefect, a perfect candidate for Cloud!_

_And just then, he felt something snap into place inside him. All the answers came to him, why Hibari was so protective of him, and it was the same answer pertaining to why that strange boy who had protected Tsuna as best as he could was just as protective._

His _Cloud, his instincts reared._ His _Mist._

_They had harmonised, and none of them had realised them, instead brushing off the feelings. They had harmonised! Tsuna couldn't keep himself from smiling, a smile worthy of Byakuran._

_However, his mind just had to wonder back into his past worries, the girls and Reborn._

_He wished that he didn't have to involve the girls in the mafia in the future, but he had a horrible, sickening and twisting feeling that he had no choice in the matter. It was better that he let the girls be aware of where Reborn came from if the day where they had to become involved arrives._

_Which he has no doubt it will._

_Until that day, he will try and keep the two girls from becoming involved in the mafia, and that includes not mentioning sensitive mafia information._

_It was pointless to worry about Hibari, he mused, as the prefect does do a good job of keeping himself safe._

* * *

"Oh right, Reborn also came from Italy, that's what Tsuna said!" Kyoko's eyes widened with the realization. "Wait, doesn't that mean that he has something to do with Gokudera-kun?"

"Exactly." Hana confirmed grimly. Hibari sighed as he moved to stand beside the brunette which made Tsuna smile a bit. "Everything seems to move far quicker than usual right after this 'tutor's' arrival. Are you sure he's really just a tutor?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I have an idea, but I-I don't want to a-accuse him before any confirmation."

At the silence, Tsuna decided he should probably break it before it got too awkward.

"We should probably g-get going to the tournament now." Tsuna suggested, his head turned towards the location where Hayato had been standing, not seeing him of course, but as it come with being a Mist, he was much more attune to his surroundings. His eyebrows had furrowed together at the realization that someone was eavesdropping, but it wasn't ringing nearly enough for it to be threatening or dangerous, which surprised Tsuna. Outside, Hayato felt a shiver run down his spine as he sprinted away to the gymnasium, where the tournament would be taking place, consciously aware that a pair of eyes had found him.

"Eavesdropper?" Hibari growled out threateningly, his hands twitching as the handles of his tonfas found their way onto his grip. The only thing holding him back from chasing down the eavesdropper and biting him to death was a small grip on his black gakuran. This made Hibari Kyoya look down into serious, distant eyes, eyes which almost seemed to be glowing orange, sunset orange.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi......_ Hayato shuddered.

"Let him be."

_What a fearsome intuition._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a point to the classroom conversation by the way, Hayato was already doubting Tsuna's so-called 'Dame' or 'Loser' status ever since the gym kendo match, this just serves to propel his doubts along. Also, it serves to demonstrate a bit of Mist-users shrewd sensitivity to their surroundings. So I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be posted next week. (Any pairings in mind, just write them down in the reviews or PM me, I don't know if I'll ever remember about the poll I mentioned.) Thanks for reading and enjoy the story~
> 
> Notes
> 
> 1) Tsuna feels pretty unsafe around Reborn, but it is a given, considering who Reborn is, and that Reborn proves to be unpredictable. For example: His arrival a day earlier than calculated in YUNIted.
> 
> 2) Hayato can't really call Tsuna a 'good-for-nothing copy' or 'weakling' anymore, can he? He did bear full witness to the kendo match.
> 
> 3) Anything out of the ordinary going on in the Sawada household, Tsuna would inform the two girls and Hibari via the chatroom 'Animal Control'.
> 
> 4) In the past and before Reborn, Tsuna and Hibari never understood the bond they had, until Hibari found out after the kendo match when his instincts were screaming that Tsuna was his 'home' and that he has to protect. Same as Mukuro, but Mukuro already knew about it, just didn't want to scare and confuse the young, traumatized Tsuna even more so he didn't mention anything about it. Now that Tsuna finally understood, the bonds finally and properly snapped into place in his heart now that he was aware of it.
> 
> 5) Tsuna's intuition truly is fearsome.
> 
> 6) Oh, and in this story (I'm not sure about canon), Mist flame users have a higher sensitivity to their surroundings, it was how Tsuna was able to tell that someone was hiding behind the walls eavesdropping. His intuition provided that the leak of information to the eavesdropper wasn't of any danger. After all, Hayato really had no one to tell, Reborn was already aware of Tsuna's acute Intuition and even if Hayato told Reborn, Reborn would pay no mind because he had already Tsuna as much, and assumed Tsuna just wanted to share with the ones he trusted the most.
> 
> 7) Reborn would still try and get Hibari over to become Ieyoshi's Cloud, as he didn't know about the Guardian bond shared between the prefect and Tsuna. But, of course, Hibari wouldn't acknowledge Ieyoshi.
> 
> 8) Tsuna does know Mukuro's name, just that he likes to describe Mukuro as 'that strange boy'. It would really give an insight to Tsuna's impression of Mukuro.
> 
> 9) Everything Tsuna found out (not written yet in these chapters) in regards to his 'Vindice problem' will be revealed after Ieyoshi's fight with Mukuro.


	11. Daily Life Arc Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Sawada Twins gain their first Guardian, few more are being scouted. Reborn found something that he wasn't suppose to see and everything derails, Byakuran messes with Reborn via the amazing Internet, and in turn, is making life harder for Tsuna~~ The Trinisette is involved and Reborn can deduce that, yet he still doesn't expect Nana to be who she WAS.  
> Let's end this with 'Vendicare Breakout'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings now:(01 is Yuni, 100 is Byakuran, 96 is Chrome, 18 Hibari, 69 Mukuro, R is Reborn, 27 is Tsuna, 59 is Hayato, 80 is Takeshi, X is Xanxus, Kyoko is K or just Kyoko)
> 
> Oh yes, and I'm including those I get from PMs so if the number doesn't add up, there are some from PMs I received, and it seems even without those PMs, 9627 and 10027 seems to be on top, this should be fun to write, I can't wait, any pairing will be fun to write as this fic isn't a romance based one. (And I'm pretty sure I've missed a few?)
> 
> The ones from PM include: two 9627, two 2701, one All27, one 6927, two Kyoko and Ieyoshi, one 1002701 and one 5980. I'm going to include those from Wattpad and AO3 starting from now on.
> 
> From AO3, one 96K, one 5980, two R27.
> 
> And from Wattpad, two 6927, three Kyoko x Tsuna, seven R27, two 1827, four 10027, three 2701, three 9627, one 5980, two 6927, one 1002701, one Kyoko x Ieyoshi
> 
> And I've re-arranged all these pairings.
> 
> 9627 - 28
> 
> 10027 - 25
> 
> 2701 - 16
> 
> 6927 - 15
> 
> R27 - 11
> 
> Kyoko and Ieyoshi - 9
> 
> 1827 - 9
> 
> All27 - 6
> 
> Kyoko and Tsuna - 6
> 
> 182769 - 5
> 
> 5980 - 5
> 
> 1002701 - 4
> 
> 1896 - 1
> 
> 1869 - 1
> 
> X27 - 1
> 
> 96K - 1
> 
> Haru and Tsuna - 1
> 
> These are the results for now, but you can still go on and suggest.

**The last chapter, I said it was toeing 9500-10000 words, right now, it seems like its definitely over 15000 words... This chapter has actually crossed the 10000 words mark... I can't bring myself to split it again so please enjoy this extra long (probably the longest so far) chapter, the next update won't be that quick because I don't want to neglect my holiday homework anymore, especially with around three more weeks to go before school starts up.**

**At the very latest, the next chapter will be uploaded before the end of February (Chinese New Year).**

**Anyway, Hayato can't really call Tsuna a 'good-for-nothing copy' anymore because of what he had witnessed (the kendo fight with Mochida where Tsuna won using wit and reflexes).**

**Byakuran is back, with the means of the omnipotent Internet! And everything is coming into place for Tsuna, slowly but surely.**

**I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year as you might not be seeing much of me this month! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Bomb it all the Way! **

_Trash! Get me your best steak!_

_...Are you going to pay this time?_

_Scum, get to it! And a bottle of whiskey!_

_Xanxus, answer me._

_... Scu- Tras-, Ugh, Trashy-brat! Just hurry up._

_Haa... I guess not then, oh well... Next table then-_

_Shut up, boss. Yo kid, I'll make sure he pays._

_Good, finally..._

* * *

"Well, all that success has just given that monkey of a twin a bigger head now. Hmp!" Hana scoffed, crossing her arms as she watched Sawada Ieyoshi soak up the praises of his peers, akin to a sponge soaking up water.

"Oh look, Yamamoto-san is going up to him." Kyoko pointed up. She was smiling cheerily as she watched the two chat together.

Tsuna looked on from behind the two girls with an indifferent look, it quickly vanished as his lips contorted into a frown as he saw Yamamoto-san's evident hesitance, though no one else had noticed it yet. Not even his twin, the one who was nearest to Yamamoto was aware.

He narrowed his eyes when Yamamoto started to laugh without a care in the world, a fitting disguise for whatever he was withholding from everyone else. He narrowed them even more if possible once he noticed Reborn's line of sight, directed at the laughing Yamamoto Takeshi, who was in front of the smug Sawada Ieyoshi who was being escorted out by Mochida Kensuke, who had seemingly gotten over his humiliating defeat. A wig on his head as his hair had already begun to grow back.

He observed as Gokudera sneered at Ieyoshi, who sneered back. They exchanged few words, but Tsuna knew, from the determined set of Gokudera's jaw and the annoyed glint in Ieyoshi's eyes, the few words were enough to get the point of the short conversation across.

Although his main worries had already moved on to whatever was going on between the silver-haired student and his brash twin, the worried and uneasy face of Yamamoto Takeshi still laid in his mind. As the other students started to strode out, either in excitement or anger, respectively because of victory or loss, Tsuna decided to remain until the last of the students had exited the gymnasium.

The last student, who was currently walking towards the exit, was in fact, the baseball star himself.

"Hey, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna called out, in an attempt to discover what was going on with this normally carefree teen. Just as he had hoped, the baseball star paused in his steps and turned around to face him, curiosity and confusion written all over his face.

"Tsuna? What's up?" He smiled at the brunette, it wasn't as forced as before and Tsuna had to put his guess as that with Tsuna, Yamamoto probably wasn't feeling as pressured when he was with Ieyoshi, another baseball star, an all-round athlete.

Tsuna shook his head and offered a smile of his own. "I just wanted to c-congratulate you on your w-win, Yamamoto-san. You are a-amazing, you know that?" He ignored the slight twitch in his eye as his stutter came back, he totally forgot about it, no matter how much effort he put in to pretend that his childhood fear was pointless anymore.

Yamamoto shot him a genuine smile. "Thank you Tsuna! You're pretty good too, especially yesterday!"

"That was all luck, Yamamoto-san. Well, s-see you around then."

 _Oh, pressured_. Tsuna muttered to himself internally, and cursed in his head at the choice of his words to the baseball star as he recalled his former thought. As if he didn't already have enough pressure! It was an honest mistake, and Tsuna still wanted to groan.

"See ya!" Yamamoto turned to race out of the gym, but before he could step one foot out of the doors, Tsuna's voice pulled on his actions as he stopped and adopted a genuine puzzled look.

"Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna had shouted. Takeshi noted that he looked a bit sheepish, as if he forgot something. "Takesushi will be open t-tomorrow evening, right?"

And Takeshi, for the second time in the week, truly and genuinely smiled at the sheepish brunette. "Yep! See you there tomorrow then!"

And this time, the baseball star ran out of the gymnasium without anything or anyone stopping him, leaving Tsuna alone in the building.

"Ciaossu!"

He totally forgot about Reborn. Resisting the urge to sigh heavily, he turned around and came face to face with Reborn, who was balancing himself on the netting of the volleyball net. "Oh, hello Reborn."

"Tsuna, why not come over to the back of the school today? I think you might find something interesting." Reborn still maintained his innocent look as Tsuna resisted another urge, this time to roll his eyes to the heavens, rather dramatically. Instead, he blinked and conveyed the expression of a confused individual.

"Oh? Why?"

"Just come along, trust me." As Reborn jumped down to walk out of the building, Tsuna stood there, still confused. And a little annoyed as well, he used to be the one who knew everything that had happened, was happening, and was about to happen. Now with the extra variable of the Sun Arcobaleno, everything was spiraling out of control and it frustrated Tsuna.

As the hitman left the gym, Tsuna's phone buzzed. Taking it out, he stared at the message with an unreadable expression.

 _ShoSho51 : _ _Tsuna, Smoking Bomb has come to Japan. And I believe he has enrolled in Namimori Middle, your school. Keep a look out._

Tsuna resisted the urge to face palm, of course! No wonder the name Gokudera Hayato was so familiar.

He was THE Smoking Bomb.

* * *

"Alright, spill it. What do you want?" Tsuna had arrived in time to hear those exact words coming from the mouth of Ieyoshi, still out of sight as he darted behind a tree out of sheer panic. Peering from behind said tree, he could see that both teens were facing down each other, and he felt a small presence in the tree.

 _In?_ He carefully raised his hand and knocked on the area of the trunk above his head, it was hollow. Tsuna barely managed to remain from flinching backwards when wood gave way to what seemed to be a small base, there was even an elevator going up, with a light bulb on the ceiling. The small hitman was standing on the platform calmly.

"So you did decide to come huh, Tsuna?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Ah look, they're starting." Reborn hopped onto the fluffy mass that was Tsuna's brunette hair.

"Why are you in my hair?" Tsuna hissed as Reborn looked at him.

"It's comfy."

"It's not a seat for you!"

"Shut up and just watch, Dame-Tsuna. Or else..." Reborn tugged on Tsuna's hair and he smirked as he observed the paling of Tsuna's face, rather gleefully at that. Of course he knew Tsuna had seen what Reborn did to his twin, or if not, the lasting effects.

"Right..." He resisted the urge to just shake the toddler off his head as he turned his head to pay attention to the events about to unfold right before his eyes.

His tone gave away nothing about his current feelings when the Smoking Bomb spoke. "For you to be named as heir to the esteemed Vongola Famiglia, scum like you will just lead the family to ruin."

Ieyoshi snarled at him. "You? Who are you? You know about the family huh? Doesn't that mean you're also part of the mafia?" He glared.

"Nice to see you grow s-some braincells." Tsuna muttered under his breath, not even knowing he had done so himself. Reborn, who was nested pretty comfortably in his messy hair looked curious for a second, he couldn't help compare this Tsuna to the Tsuna from the kendo match yesterday. It was, after all, much too obvious of a change in character.

_What's he feeling irritated about?_

"Tch. You're not worth anything to even look at." The bomber clicked his tongue, his eyes narrowing and the scowl on his face grew larger, if even possible. He held up a handful of explosives as he declared one word and intention. "Die."

Tsunayoshi stiffened and his limbs tensed up, he had to suppress a growl. No one harms his family - and as he repeated over the years, Sawada Iemitsu doesn't count - and friends, he wanted to push his twin out of the way so badly but he held back, knowing that it wouldn't be well received, his twin would never understand, and Reborn was here.

It doesn't matter, _never_ did, what Ieyoshi did to Tsuna, for Tsuna knew better than anyone else that the true culprit for the behavior of his twin lies in the heart of Sawada Iemitsu. Tsunayoshi still values Ieyoshi as family, as painful as it could sometimes be.

Thankfully, the sudden lightness on his head, indicating that Reborn had took his leave brought him back to the present, away from his thoughts. He noticed that Reborn had disappeared behind the trunk again, no doubt wanting to show himself to Ieyoshi by means of his 'base', _keep him on his toes,_ Tsuna thought drily.

"You came sooner than expected." Sawada Ieyoshi and Gokudera Hayato turned to the direction of the sound, where Reborn showed himself by opening a panel in the tree trunk, allowing the duo to see the platform elevator rising, revealing a standing Reborn. Tsuna took advantage of their distraction to slink back behind the wood, keeping a very close eye on the silver-haired bomber.

He had only remembered that Reborn was most likely the one to call him over, meaning that the intent to kill wasn't pure, and there was an ulterior motive. Tsuna didn't even need to guess who was behind it all.

 _A Guardian_. He gritted his teeth, at this rate, his friend Hana being the only Mist -apart from himself- in Namimori, she would be discovered by the elusive hitman sooner or later. If given a choice, he would choose later, or better yet, never.

"Reborn! Of course you would be behind all this! And of course you would know him!" Ieyoshi grumbled under his breath. "And what did you do to the tree?!" He turned to glare at Reborn, who didn't seem affected at all.

"It's just another one of my hideouts." Reborn said as he jumped and landed on the Vongola heir's shoulder. "I see you have met Gokudera Hayato, I summoned him from a famiglia that owes my a debt from Italy."

"I see, an honor to meet you, the most trusted hitman of the ninth Vongola boss. I've heard many stories about you." Hayato spoke, his tone betraying nothing, his expression remain blank, his scowl in place and his eyebrows still furrowed, however, respect was easily found in his tone.

 _The most trusted? Oh damn, so he was serious when he said he was a hitman. But to be that powerful?_ Ieyoshi wondered, retaining his glare but now directing it at the silver-haired bomber.

Gokudera's following words only cemented the suspicion in Tsuna's head that Reborn truly was the one pulling strings behind all of this.

"So it's true isn't it? If I managed to kill off the heir to the Vongola throne, I'll be named the tenth-generation boss?"

It also sent alarm bells ringing in Tsuna's head. All mafiosi were raised with the knowledge that a deliberate assassination of a heir or possible successor with witnesses and evidence left behind was guaranteed with two options. The first is if the second-in-line for the throne or if there were none, the former and most recent boss was feeling merciful, all the culprit would get was a lifetime in Vendicare, which was hell and torture in and out of itself. The second option was death by the second-in-line or recent and former boss, whether the death be torturous for a lifetime or swift and merciless would be up to the one deciding on the punishment.

It was either a living hell, or at the mercy of a mafia boss. Neither seemed appealing to Tsuna, in fact, he would rather avoid the scenario himself.

He tuned out the yells of outrage from Ieyoshi as he demanded to know what was going on, Reborn, as usual, paid him no care as he offered confirmation.

"Yep! It's true!"

"Reborn! Didn't you say I was chosen for the position?! That's why you came to Japan! You were deceiving me, weren't you?" Ieyoshi shouted out his accusations.

"Well, if you value your life, you would do well to fight." Reborn said offhandedly.

"Are you kidding me?! At least let me go grab my bat first! He has freaking dynamites!" True to his word, Ieyoshi ran in the direction of where he had left his bat, a fair distance away from where he was, thankfully still laying flat on the ground. He failed to shorten the distance though, as he was cut off by a wall of smoke caused by explosives dropping in front of him, _a lucky call,_ Ieyoshi thought. Had he been any closer, he had no doubt that they would've caused more damage than simply throwing him on his behind.

"Hold it!"

"I was just getting my bat for equal ground, you little shit!" Ieyoshi growled at the bomber standing behind him when he realised that his hands were once again holding dynamites, the same amount as before, even if he had seen those dynamites thrown in front of him in a, he was reluctant to admit, successful attempt to cut off his path. "Wait, those dynamites... Where did they come from?! How does he have more?!"

"Hayato is a renown expert on explosives, even going as far to be able to keep them hidden on his body. He is also known by the title of 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato." Reborn ever-so-helpfully supplied, earning him a glare to which he gave no notice to.

Hayato fixed his determined glare on Ieyoshi's now standing and ready stance, his entire body tense and ready to move. "Prepare yourself, I will be the tenth boss of Vongola!"

With a little bit of concentration, the dynamites had all been lit up by themselves, and the handful of explosives were thrown in his direction as Ieyoshi shrieked taken aback. "How the hell did they light themselves?!"

From his spot behind the tree, conveniently where he could see Ieyoshi running back and forth as the explosives 'chased' him, Tsuna watched with interest, though even the Smoking Bomb himself wasn't able to explain how he lit up his explosives by himself without a match, candle or anything, there were those intelligent ones in the mafia who had formed their own theory.

The most unspoken one, also the one Tsuna found most logic in was that Hayato was a descendant of Vongola Primo's Storm Guardian G, and that Gokudera Hayato also possesses Storm Flames. The Vongola had dismissed this theory rather quickly, and it was dropped as a subject, but Tsuna could see all the similarities in appearance between the two.

"Got you now!" The Smokin' Bomb's victorious shout brought Tsuna back to reality's clutches as he realised that just opposite of the tree, his twin was now backed against the wall, Gokudera Hayato approaching him, the exact same amount of bombs in hand.

Regardless of the situation, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder. _Does Gokudera have a minuscule amount of Cloud Flames or what? Because those bombs are endless._

Ieyoshi was gritting his teeth and from a branch above Tsuna, he could see Reborn, who had probably jumped up there some time ago, aiming a green gun at his twin.

He didn't stop or interfere as he watched his twin fall back, the bullet hitting him square on his forehead. Repressing his excitement and a smile that threatened to appear on his face, Tsuna merely stared, jaw agape, at the consequences of the bullet. His twin rose to his feet, a determined glint in his eyes, his clothing had already been shred to pieces by the bullet and a flame was burning on his forehead.

"REBORN! DEFUSE THE DYNAMITES AND SURVIVE WITH MY DYING WILL!"

 _Oh look, looks like he does value survival._ Tsuna thought sarcastically.

Just as he said, well shouted would be more accurate, Ieyoshi immediately reached out to defuse the coming dynamites with his bare hands. The scene made Tsuna wince, that must've heard, totally unaware that Reborn was observing him with a critical eye, gauging for any sort of negative reaction. So far, he found nothing except interest and curiosity.

To be fair, the Dying Will Bullets were a carefully veiled secret of Vongola, the uses and aftermath of these special bullets were even _omitted_ from the Vongola Archives! The only reason he knew they existed was because of the CEDEF Archives, where the bullets were only mentioned by name, leading Tsuna to become frustrated.

"No way! Double bomb!" Hayato threw out twice the amount of dynamites from before as Ieyoshi continued to defuse them, _to his heart's content_ , Tsuna had dare added with the obsessive repeat of the word.

"Defuse defuse defuse!" Was the only thing Ieyoshi said repeatedly.

"No... damn it! Triple bomb! This should do it!" Tsuna's eyes widened at the impossible amount of bombs cradled in Hayato's hands. It was much more than any living person was able to hold onto without letting one fall to their own feet.

And just as Tsuna thought, a dynamite slipped out of his grasps and landed near his feet, shocking Hayato, which in turn led to him unintentionally releasing his hold on the rest of his dynamites. And what's worse, _all_ were lit.

Hayato merely stood there with a shocked expression, and suddenly, to Tsuna's horror, one of acceptance swept onto the silver-haired's face and stayed there. _I guess, this is the end for me..._

Tsuna was about to make a move to get the teen out of the line of danger when his twin arrived on the scene, defusing the bombs like a madman, prompting a sigh of relief from Tsuna. His shoulders sagged as he thought that the danger was over, and both were safe now.

This relief, however, rapidly turned into terror again when the bullet's effect died out, the time limit already over, and there were still at least seven dynamites still left lit. Both Hayato and Ieyoshi were in the middle of danger once again. Unable to stop himself, Tsuna thrown himself out at the both of them, determined to at least push them out of danger, as he was confident that Hibari, who had been on the rooftop observing the entire time and was now on in a jumping stance, would get him out of danger too.

"You-" the bomber choked out in surprise but a gasp cut him off as he landed on his back, safely away. The soon-to-be Vongola heir looked just as shocked.

"Dame-Tsuna..." he whispered in absolute horror, not because he realised that he was saved by _Dame-Tsuna_ , but because his _twin,_ someone related to him by flesh and blood (Damn, he hadn't thought of Tsunayoshi like that before), risked his life to save them, and is now in the line of fire. "No! _Tsunayoshi_!"

The look Dame-Tsu... _no_! The look _Tsunayoshi_ , his twin, gave him, hurt so much. Surprise, shock, confusion, longing, gratitude, all because he had finally said his name ever since he was rescued from wherever he had been taken to when he was younger. It hurt, he held back his sobs as the wall of smoke wrapped around Tsunayoshi.

"I'm alive..." a familiar meek voice was heard from somewhere to the right of him, he and Hayato turned to look at the direction, and both slumped in relief when they saw Tsuna safe and unscathed, in the hands of Hibari Kyoya.

"You..." Ieyoshi sobbed, not trusting his voice as he sat there, looking at the soft brunette with an unreadable expression.

"Glad you two a-are safe." Tsuna smiled softly. "And I think G-gokudera-san wants to s-say something."

"Wha-" Ieyoshi turned his head slowly to look at the aforementioned bomber but was taken aback and his jaw fell when he saw the silver-haired teen kneeling in front of him.

"I was mistaken! You truly are worthy of becoming the tenth Vongola Boss! Juudaime! I will follow you everywhere!" Ieyoshi's jaw remained slack but he was conscious enough to register the words. "You see, I had never any intent on becoming the boss by any means, I was just looking to test you! After all, I did hear that the next boss and heir to Vongola was a Japanese teen my age!"

"You? You, who tried to kill me! No! I won't accept you! I won't!" he sneered back, Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh. And just when he had hoped that his twin would change his behavior, apparently not. "You're nothing but a traitor! Go crawl back to where you belong!"

And at this, Tsuna really had to wince. That, that was really too harsh. Ah, but it was a small, microscopic small it may be, improvement as the former Ieyoshi would have laughed and spat in his face, then kick him once, or twice, for good measure before walking off. All the way, the former Ieyoshi would be hurling insults that would no doubt hurt many people to the bone. This Ieyoshi did nothing of the sort, all he did was sneer and hurled few insults, evidently not as bad as he had in his insult arsenal, but still, his words could still hurt.

The former Ieyoshi would've continued to be a merciless bully, taking joy in the suffering of others, while at times feeling some guilt. The current Ieyoshi was a bit more mellow, but he still is able to hurt others with words alone. One of the few things that remained true was that he didn't forgive easily and that he still doesn't trust people he dislikes, no matter what happens afterwards. Well, it would take quite a long time for him to trust others but it's not as if anyone has the patience to deal with him, or vice versa.

"But... but..." Gokudera trailed off, feeling like a lost child.

"Tch! I need to get to baseball practice now." Ieyoshi stalked off, leaving a distraught bomber behind. "Such a waste of my time..."

Ieyoshi never turned back, unaware of the pair of eyes on his back. Not Reborn's, and definitely not Gokudera's.

"Gokudera-san, don't worry t-that much about his words." Tsuna approached the bomber and spoke, unaware that the worshipping eyes were starting to turn to stare at him. "H-He's- what are you doing?!" It was really justifiable to be alarmed then for Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-sama! You saved my life as well! I will follow you everywhere, you can command me to do whatever you please!" Now, Hayato was actually looking at him like a puppy, singing his praises. Unsure of how to deal with a situation like this, Tsuna turned to his Cloud for assistance, but all he got was a smirk and shrug.

"Erm..." He tried his best to get the words out without the bomber feeling disappointed. "I don't w-want a servant Gokudera-san, but we c-can be friends, so what do you t-think?" He offered. He had to ponder on whether it was healthy that the bomber's face went through many faces of expression before settling on beaming. There was longing, fear of rejection he supposed, then distraught again, hope, shock then a beam.

The bomber sure didn't waste any time. "Of course, Tsunayoshi-sama!"

"Er... just call me Tsuna...p-please..." he asked awkwardly, he could do with a protective friend, after all, Hibari and his first friend were actually beyond protective, more to the point of obsessive with his safety. However, one with an issue of hero-complex, no, no thank you, he would rather not deal with that everyday.

"No! Tsuna-sama is and will always be Tsuna-sama! And since you said that, you should only me Hayato!"

He figured that that was the best he could do. "Alright then, Hayato-kun." He offered a hand to pull his newfound friend off the ground, and the hand was accepted gratefully. He found himself smiling back at Hayato's cheery smile.

He nearly forgot about Reborn as the hitman spoke from the same branch. "Congratulations Tsuna! It seems like you have found yourself a Storm!"

Feigning ignorance, he directed a question to the hitman. "Excuse m-me, but a S-Storm? What do y-you mean, why are we discussing t-the weather?" He found himself more liable to stutter around Reborn, which was just as expected, he didn't feel completely safe around the perceptive hitman.

 _Perceptive, yet said perceptive hitman still isn't able to figure out the connection between me and the boy at YUNIted. I guess his expectations of me having Sky Flames too might play a role in this, and that I'm seen as a meek and timid, confused and ignorant boy, but this is too hilarious to pass up._ Tsuna refrained from committing the act of grinning like a cat and laughing uncontrollably. He had a gut feeling that it wouldn't be well-received, and he was thankful that he was not as smiley-insane as Byakuran.

"Ah, that's a long explanation." Reborn merely said. "I shall explain it to you tonight. Vongola can't afford to have any weak links now, and I have to live up to my job as a tutor to tutor you in any way possible as well."

"What? Vongola?" Tsuna wanted to snicker so badly, but he didn't, because unlike Byakuran, he could keep up an act of ignorance with effort, he was also unlike Yuni who was a natural, and they had an ongoing bet on how long Tsuna can keep his hacker identity under wraps for and how long Reborn would figure out that Tsuna had already knew way too much of the mafia.

"Anyway, good job Tsuna! I need to catch up with Baka-Ie now." Reborn walked off after congratulating him, leaving him alone with a worshipping Hayato, wait, was he growing puppy ears and a dog tail?! Forget that, Tsuna turned to his his Cloud and nodded.

As expected, Hibari huffed as he stood behind a now seated Tsuna and put his hand on his shoulder, glaring at the Smokin' Bomb. Hayato tried to glare back but found himself flinching back instead, leading to Tsuna's bright laughter. "Stop that, you two!" He continued to laugh, the glare-flinch exchange that was obviously overloaded with protectiveness looked rather ridiculous from his point of view. "Hayato-kun, t-this is one of my o-oldest friend, Hibari Kyoya. Hibari-"

"Kyoya. Herbivore. First name." _Just call me Kyoya now, if you're calling that herbivore by his first name._ Tsuna smiled at that, really, this did remind him too much of the boy with hetechromic eyes, the boy that had stayed by his side until they got separated. An older brother figure, Mukuro was.

"Fine. Kyoya, this is G-Gokudera Hayato. I think I s-should introduce you to my two o-other friends in the school." He smiled at Hayato who smiled back, brighter than what Tsuna could handle.

"Come on Hayato, Kyoko-chan and Hana-san a-are probably w-waiting for us now." Us, is obviously referring to Tsuna and his Cloud.

Though, Tsuna secretly wonders how to break the news to Kyoya, about Flames, the mafia, the Vongola and everything in between, perhaps beyond too. Mukuro already knew about flames, so he didn't have to worry much about that, but Kyoya now, that's quite a problem...

He stood up and offered a hand to Hayato, pleased that the hand was taken, and pulled his new friend up. They exchanged grins and started to laugh, releasing everything that was on their minds ever since the explosive fight. Tsuna was happy, as he found himself a Storm, and a newfound friend. Hayato was feeling the same way, only on a higher level, he had found himself a Sky, even if it wasn't the Vongola heir, he had found himself a Sky that was willing to take him in, and be his friend as well!

Reborn stood from the shadows of the trees and observed with an approving nod. He was still pretty disappointed that his pupil didn't accept Smokin' Bomb Hayato, but relieved that the Storm did find a Sky, a Sky in the twin of the Vongola heir. He walked off, musing to himself, he had sensed a potential Guardian in Mochida Kensuke.

Mochida Kensuke, an already loyal friend to Baka-Ie, he felt Cloud Flames from him. He smirked in amusement, _this should be fun,_ he thought as he watched the trio meet up with the two girls at the school gate. He kept a close eye at the black-haired girl, the girl who was constantly calling Hayato an 'explosive monkey'.

Kurokawa Hana, he could feel the Mist Flames rolling off of her. A strong, yet dormant Mist. Now, it all fell down to seeing if Sawada Tsunayoshi already had a Mist Guardian or not, it wouldn't be that surprising if he did, considering his carnivorous Cloud, speaking of Hibari Kyoya, he still had no idea when had Fon's nephew formed a Guardian bond with Sawada Tsunayoshi, who apart from releasing small bouts of Sky Flames, and wasn't close enough to reach his potential as a Sky yet, also was a normal, if slightly weaker teen. He was also pretty sure that Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't know what they had formed together.

He had to tell Tsunayoshi about the Vongola, mafia-related stuff and what his brother had to do with it. At the rate Tsunayoshi had already started to -albeit unconsciously- collect his own set of Guardians, he might have a full set by the time his own student completed his, perhaps even faster, Reborn mused, his brain quickly filling up with countless schemes. And with the weekly report he was writing to the Ninth, he decided that it was best to inform Timoteo of the circumstances, and with two heirs to the Vongola throne, Tsunayoshi might want to fight for it as well.

Not forgetting that Baka-Ie would want to assert his hold over the throne and with Iemitsu's support, they could even establish the start of the fight for the throne, without the agreement of Tsuna. And even if he didn't, it doesn't matter if Tsuna's own Guardians outweighed his decision of not to fight, Tsuna was too soft and kind for that, and would accept out of exasperation anyway.

Reborn made a sound of acknowledgement and his lips curled up. _But that won't be so bad, he's already a good Sky. Maybe the next CEDEF? Or an external advisor not involved with CEDEF? Perhaps a new famiglia, with how amiable and Sky-like he is?_

The inevitable Ring Battles should prove to be interesting then.

* * *

Tsuna set down his plate and drink, sighing in bliss, his mother's homemade cooking was ultimately the best! He couldn't believe what he had missed during those dark childhood years, the cooking and his mother's smile, oh, and his friends too -three, now four- made it all worthwhile to continue living under the torment of being bullied. Any physical abuse he suffered from his brother and the gang of bullies in the past never did anything to faze the brunette, Estraneo was _way_ worse, he decided.

"Ah~~ That was great, mama!" Tsuna beamed. "Gochisosama!"

"Thank you, Tsu-kun. Do you want to stay down here or go up to your room?" She asked, there was no set pattern to Tsuna's nightly routine. There were times when, after finishing his food, he immediately ran for his room, just in time for his twin brother to return home. And during many peaceful times, Tsuna would opt to accompany his mother, especially these days, when Reborn was always busy 'tutoring' Ieyoshi and Iemitsu never home, to the eternal gratitude of Tsuna and the relief of Nana. "Ara? Tsu-kun, you don't have to help me."

She smiled a motherly and caring smile at her eldest son, him being only minutes older making him the eldest, as the brunette brought up his own utensils and cutlery and started to wash them. "I want to though." He replied cheekily, successfully coaxing a small giggle out of Nana.

"Mou~ my dear son is so kind!" She teased, and not long after, the two of them were laughing together.

None of them were fully aware that Reborn had been watching their interactions with each other, casually noting that Tsuna always acted as if every moment with his mother was his last, unlike his idiot student, Baka-Ie, who took everything for granted. The realisation made Reborn frown, there was something wrong in the household.

He left the two alone as he began to walk around the entire house, starting from the lower level of the house. He walked into the living room first, never having proper time to thoroughly inspect the house. The first thing he noted when he stopped in the middle of the currently empty living room, Baka-Ie staying in his room knocked-out - Reborn would deny he had anything to do with it with a deceivingly innocent voice- and the remaining two having their own moment, the rest of the house was empty without a single soul in the vicinity.

Reborn never bothered to correct his assumptions that there wasn't a single soul around. True indeed, that there really wasn't a single _living_ soul around the rest of the house.

* * *

"Hey Tsuna, Reborn's at the living room..." Lampo whispered to Tsuna, who was beside Nana and was washing the dishes. He stayed long enough to watch Tsuna's eye widen in a comical matter before going off to nap in Tsuna's room again.

Well...

There wasn't anything of importance in the living room, right?

...Right?

Tsuna had a horrible feeling that Reborn would discover something that would set off the hitman's alarm bells.

Yet, how could he do anything now? He smiled softly as he glanced sideways at his cheerful mother.

* * *

Reborn went to the drawers by the side of the small room, the sunlight streaming through the open glass doors. The drawers were mostly filled with standard items belonging to Nana, sometimes he would even find a picture or two lying around. He did find it strange that any few family pictures had one person missing from it. Sawada Tsunayoshi was never present in any family pictures, he realized, and it really was to be expected, seeing as Iemitsu didn't even realize he had a second son. Didn't realize, or chose to ignore? That was something Reborn wanted to know.

There was not much that was abnormal apart from Tsunayoshi's absence from any family pictures. That was, only until the bottom right drawer, the hitman discovered a keyhole on that one, and it was locked. No worries for him really, with Leon by his side, but he did find it strange that this particular drawer was locked, much less have a lock for a key. He made a small sound of intrigue in the back of his throat when he pulled out the wooden, previously-locked, compartment.

The contents were certainly something missing from the rest of the drawers, images of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn noted that there weren't any baby pictures of the brunette like there were with the blonde half of the twin.

His eyes looked haunted, Reborn noticed when he picked up a picture that displayed a small fluffy figure with an empty smile. He made a mental note that the background wasn't the Sawada household, it was some sort of garden, there was also a porch. He felt an itch at the back of his mind, he could've sworn he recognised this setting.

Italy! He realised, what was _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ doing in _Italy_? Reborn frowned as he picked up some other pictures, there was one more that was taken in Italy. A child -probably 5-years old?- Sawada Tsunayoshi was asleep on the back of a white-haired, beaming teen with a purple tattoo or birthmark on his face. They didn't seem to notice that their picture was being taken as the white-haired older teen was looking to the side.

He sighed when he noticed that the two pictures were the only ones that were taken in Italy, yet he did find it strange that Nana wasn't include, he was sure that she would want to have one taken when they reached Italy. Perhaps she wasn't there? Reborn wanted to burst into a string of curses in different languages, the mystery to Sawada Tsunayoshi kept on growing, and now he had to discover the identity of this white haired child too!

He emptied out the drawer and found the base of the drawer he was staring at and feeling rather strange, and off somehow. It looked ordinary enough but his gut instinct never failed him before. So why should it now? He touched it, and he instantly brought up his guard, he had been around Viper and many other troublesome Mists enough to know that this was the doing of an illusionist. Gritting his teeth, he repeatedly convinced himself that it was nothing but an illusion, he usually didn't have to, but whatever illusionist's work this was, said illusionist had to be extremely powerful.

He got the desired results as the illusion of a false bottom faded away to reveal three locked cases, each labelled. One with black lilies painted in the middle, he took note that the lilies were arranged in the same way as the ones on the YUNIted name plaque, had a lock on it. Compared to the other two, it was the least secure, Reborn smirked in triumph.

It could be a hint to the mysterious YUNIted cafe, the cafe was a mystery to mafiosi but any mafiosi visiting the cafe quickly adapted to the strange atmosphere of the cafe. None were ones to look a gift horse in the mouth and they took advantage of the soothing peace to actually commune with others outside of their normal hostility. The occasional civilians that also visited the cafe intensified the neutral atmosphere and the cafe was quickly known as the neutral ground of the mafia. A crossing between the dark mafia underworld and the oblivious civilian city. There were also rumors that the Vindice had approved of the place, however, that was what they were, rumors.

Reborn, the occasional Arcobaleno as well as some other rather nosy or overly-curious famiglia -Vongola for instance- had taken it upon themselves to unravel the mystery behind the atmosphere. The Arcobaleno even made it a competition. Although, Reborn did think it strange that the Sky, the Rain and Lal stayed out of it. He assumed that Colonello stayed out because of Lal but why the Giglio Nero?

He picked the lock rather easily and as it clicked and swung open, Reborn's eyes only widened. He wasn't expecting to find what he discovered inside.

It truly _was_ of the Giglio Nero.

The compartment was rather small, and was pretty empty. Pictures littered the base of the compartment, there was also one complete photo album and one empty one.

"What is this...?" Reborn muttered to himself, a neutral expression masking his internal shock. The greatest hitman in the world doesn't get shocked after all. He held up a picture of three people that he was very very familiar with, two females, and one protective male. Two adults, and one adorable child. The scenery was ultimately familiar as well, he would recognize that mansion anywhere!

" _Aria_ , Gamma... _Yuni_..." He whispered to himself, the Arcobaleno adored the youngest Giglio Nero. "Leon." He held out his left hand, the right hand trembling as he held the picture. As expected, his animal companion climbed onto it and shifted into an instant camera. The snap was muffled as to not draw attention -he _knew_ something was off about this household, _this_ was just downright strange!- and as the captured picture came printing out of the instant Leon-camera, he quickly grabbed it and pocketed it, placing the original picture back into the locked compartment.

He heard footsteps exiting the kitchen and by the way weight of the footsteps, it wasn't hard to deduce that it was probably Tsuna. Reborn hurriedly locked the compartment and drawer with Leon and retreated, the illusion was still in place as all he had done was see through it, not dispel or dismiss it, he didn't want to raise any suspicions, and the fact that it almost deceived him, he was pretty sure that the illusion would hold. He had hoped that Nana and Baka-Ie couldn't see through any illusions, especially one as strong as that one, but he had his doubts about the more timid, peculiar brunette.

 _His Hyper Intuition had obviously awakened,_ Reborn thought as he swung himself out of the window, _but how would he react to that wall?_ No doubt he would sense that something was ultimately off but would it make a difference to him if someone actually broke through the illusion? Would it feel different to a user of the Hyper Intuition?

Reborn didn't know, but he sat on a tree branch, watching the brunette as he walked into the living room. He was still well in hearing-range, but out of Tsuna's sight.

Tsunayoshi approached the drawers and opened the last one with a lockpick, to Reborn's expectations, he did sense that something was wrong.

However, he was not prepared in the slightest of what came out of Tsuna's mouth.

"I guess his illusion didn't hold up that long..." Reborn could see the edges of a frown. His? Who was this ' _he_ '? A skilled illusionist no doubt, but what did Tsunayoshi think of it? Does he have any knowledge about flames? Or did the illusionist somehow convinced Tsunayoshi that it was some sort of special ability, magic trick, and that the brunette probably likened it to his accurate intuition, thus avoiding breaking omerta?

And Tsuna knew something about those cases, did he meet the Giglio Nero trio before? Or was it Nana? Does he know about the contents? Or is he only partial to the knowledge that this illusionist wanted to hide something in the household? No, that couldn't be, there were thousands of other, more secure places to hide something sensitive. Tsunayoshi was definitely involved one way or another. Nana was way too oblivious, and Ieyoshi couldn't _do_ subtle even if it was for his life!

 _Another mystery that wraps around Sawada Tsunayoshi,_ Reborn frowned. By tonight, Reborn decided that he _will_ tell Tsuna about the mafia. A smirk started to grow on the infant's face, oh how he wishes to see the reaction such news would bring about.

It would certainly be entertaining...

* * *

"Tsuna, we need to talk."

Reborn walked into Tsuna's room and was met with the sight of Tsuna with his back turned to the now opened door, scrolling through something on his laptop. He hopped onto the brunette's desk with ease, sharp eyes trained by experience rapidly sweeping through the timid boy's room. His eyes rested on the pile of books by the leg of his bed, and his eyes focused on the test papers with horrid results. He vowed to get on with his tor... _tutoring_ session with the brunette twin right after he introduced Tsuna to the mafia and the truth.

Then, there were his bookshelves, the two bottom shelves were positively filled with books, and he noted some of other languages, the third held his school belongings and a few notebooks that Reborn took note off, mentally reminding himself to take a look at those in the near future. The fourth one held, suspiciously enough, few packs of marshmallows. The fifth was completely empty, but Reborn could feel some Mist Flames coming off it, marking it as suspicious to the hitman.

The fact that Tsuna didn't seem too surprised at his appearance was written off as his Hyper Intuition by Reborn, but the hitman was still curious as to how the timid and weak brunette managed to awaken it.

"Oh? H-hello Reborn." Tsuna smiled weakly at the infant before he resumed typing away on his laptop. Speech bubbles would pop up on one side of the screen as Tsuna's reply would pop up on the opposite, it didn't take a genius to figure out what the brunette was doing.

"The Insane Trio..." Reborn read aloud, amused at the name of the chatroom and Tsunayoshi's obvious exasperation. He watched as an onslaught of messages started to pour out courtesy of this 'ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*)'.

"For the record, I w-wasn't the o-one to set the chatroom n-name..." Tsuna grumbled as his fingers flew over the keys, the two of them kept silent as Reborn observed how the chat drew out.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was relieved that his Intuition had warned him of the hitman's arrival and managed to switch to this chatroom, prompting Yuni and Byakuran to do the same. Byakuran, who had immediately started to spam, for reasons best left unknown...

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Lookie! There's a lily here!_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : It's not black..._

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Ooooh! A clover!_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : But there's only three leaves..._

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : And Alesa! And clams at the bottom of my lake!_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : I want to go to the sea... The sea is boundless!_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : I want more!_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : I need my marshies!_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Tsu-chan~~~~~_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : How's Skylark-chan~~~~~~~~~~?_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Oooooooh! I saw a rainbow just now!_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : It faded away before I could get a picture though..._

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Awwww~~~~ Why does everything happen right after I go away..._

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Tsu-chan..._

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : I'm sad!_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : (﹡ᵗ ᵔ ᵗ ﹡)_

_Way Past A Clam's Time : Your name is too long!_

_Way Past A Clam's Time : You changed it again?!_

_Princess YU-CHAN!✽✽✽ : Well, you know Bya..._

_Way Past A Clam's Time : And to think I just changed them last night..._

"Or the names e-either..." He grumbled out as he went and edited the nicknames. "That was all Bya-kun..."

_\- Way Past A Clam's Time changed ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*)'s name to ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) -_

_Way Past A Clam's Time : This should suffice for now, Bya-kun, because you WILL cause mischief if you get involved in any exciting things._

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) : But... But..._

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) : The explosive fireworks in daytime at your school Tsu-chan!_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*)_ _: And your idiot of a twin brother! Running around in boxers..._

_Way Past A Clam's Time : And how did you find out?_

_Way Past A Clam's Time : Wait..._

_Way Past A Clam's Time : Yu-chan..._

_Princess YU-CHAN! ✽✽✽ : Haha!_

_Way Past A Clam's Time : I'm just going to go now..._

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*)_ _: But Tsu-chan!_

_Princess YU-CHAN! ✽✽✽ : Ieyoshi?_

_Way Past A Clam's Time : No, the tutor, he wants to tell me something..._

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*)_ _: OH! Okie~~~ Good luck Tsu-chan!_

_Way Past A Clam's Time : ...For?_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*)_ _: And see you there soon!_

_\- ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) changed ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*)'s name to ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) -_

_Way Past A Clam's Time : Bya-kun..._

_Way Past A Clam's Time : What..._

_Way Past A Clam's Time : You just went back!_

_\- ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) changed Princess YU-CHAN! ✽✽✽'s name to Princess YU-CHAN! V(=^･_ _?･_ _^=)v ✽✽✽✽✽ -_

_Way Past A Clam's Time : ... Bye then_

_ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : See ya Tsu-chan~~~~ Have fun, tutor-chan~~~~~~~~~_

_\- ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) changed Way Past A Clam's Time's name to Way Past A Clam's Time \m/….…\m/ -_

_\- Way Past A Clam's Time \m/….…\m/ left The Insane Trio -_

"Agh..." Tsuna sighed at his pseudo brother's antics. Reborn opted to watch with clear amusement, although he was mentally questioning everything he had read. He found this 'Bya-kun' rather shady and suspicious, he had dropped way too many hints about the mafia. He had even spotted one about the Giglio Nero, and there was Tsuna's name in the group...

"Tsuna, what does your name mean? Hell, what does all your names mean?" Reborn asked with a sharp tone, suspicion clouding his mind. _Way past a clam's time_ , Reborn usually wasn't so paranoid of such things in such a civilian environment but his discoveries had him on the guard. He hoped he was wrong and that it was just a simple coincidence.

 _The sea knows no bounds,_  
The clam passes down its form from generation to generation，  
The rainbow appears from time to time before fading away.

These particular phrases floated around both Tsuna's and Reborn's heads, conducting different reactions. For Tsuna, it was of internal panic. It wasn't that hard to find out why he had them switch chatrooms so quickly, but it seems like Byakuran wants to mess around with the Sun Arcobaleno himself, it was expected of him, Tsuna had to acknowledge. Still, Tsuna panicked for quite some time as Byakuran wasn't really subtle at what he was referencing. The Trinisette, the nature of the Trinisette.

Reborn's suspicions only grew, and this time, he had stuck a target on discovering who this mysterious 'Bya-kun' really is. He recognised all the hints, none-too-subtly hinting at the melody of the Trinisette that which Aria had heard in her head, and according to her, Yuni had too a few years ago.

The sea knows no bounds, and 'The sea is boundless.' The rainbow appears from time to time before fading away, and 'It faded away.' Now, he had a sinking feeling that the 'Clam' sentence was also involved.

"I'm not sure, Bya-kun n-named them. I always s-shorten them, but he l-likes long ones, especially for his own." Tsuna shrugged, powering off his laptop. "If I were t-to guess? It would be b-because Sawada means c-clam." Vongola also means clam, Tsuna wanted to say, but he refrained from doing so.

The clam passes down its form from generation to generation and Tsuna's nickname, Way Past A Clam's Time.

"Hm..." Reborn hummed, knowing that he was being observed by a rather curious Tsuna. Little does he know, their perspectives of the brunette's curiosity is totally different. He was also suspicious about this 'Yu-chan', her name had flowers at the end. Normally, that wouldn't bother him, but this wasn't on normal circumstances, especially with the Trinisette melody being weaved slyly into the conversation by 'Bya-kun'.

A lily has three sepals and three petals, making it look like it has six petals. The fact that the flower has six petals made him think that it was a lily, and the fact it was black wouldn't usually make him so paranoid -the emoticon was black in default after all-, but he still remembered a comment from 'Bya-kun'.

_Lookie! There's a lily here!_

_It's not black..._

And the fact that it was confirmed that the same 'Bya-kun' set their names, and that the flower was actually similar to a lily and in black as well, made Reborn feel more wary about this 'Bya-kun'. He suspected that 'Bya-kun' was somehow involved behind the pictures of the Giglio Nero trio being at the Sawada household. It was clear that Tsuna and 'Bya-kun' had definitely met on a physical level, considering the amounts of marshmallow packs in Tsuna's room and that 'Bya-kun' obviously had a weakness for those sweet, fluffy, cavity-luring things, judging by his own name and his casual 'Marshies' comment, to which was interpreted as 'Marshmallows' by Reborn.

_Byakuran! Why must you make my life torturous?! I really pity Shoichi..._

"So Reborn, w-what did you w-want to tell me?" Tsuna stuttered out, as usual, making Reborn frown and successfully snapping him out of his musings. He's always stuttering, but less so around his small group of friends, what's with that?

"What do you know of your father's line of occupation, Tsuna?" Reborn asked him curiously, it might be interesting to see what Tsuna would answer, seeing as he seems to be totally different from his twin.

In an instant, Tsuna's face grew darker, and the hitman shivered as waves of fury and hate began pouring out of the brunette, in the same way as bloodlust did so. Any mafiosi could feel it, and for a civilian to have such intense negativity, Iemitsu must've royally screwed up.

Iemitsu would always brag about his son, not sons, Reborn recalled when the blonde man began shrieking to him about his future pupil after he received the mission, about Sawada Ieyoshi. He thought back to the conversation.

* * *

_"Oi, Baka-Mitsu, how many members do you have in that family? Any siblings? Uncles or aunts?"_

_"Oh! Only my sweetest Nana~~~~and my cutest Ie~~~~ Oh! And Reborn! You should see these pictures of my little Ie when he was..."_

* * *

And such a pointless question that was, Reborn watched as Tsuna started to calm down. He knew it would take some time for him to control his emotions, and this just proves that Tsuna is a Sky, as a Sky's emotions can affect their Guardians, and those sensitive to flames as well.

"It d-depends on your p-perspective." Receiving a raised eyebrow, Tsuna continued, the negative wave of emotions dissipating. "Sawada Iemitsu is t-the man who c-condemned my entire c-childhood. The man I c-consider to be my f-father is out of t-the country."

"Hm, you don't seem to have a high opinion. What do you know of Sawada Iemitsu then?" Reborn asked, he had never heard of this from Nono, so its highly unlikely that he'll be able to ask him.

"A bastard." Tsuna repied bluntly, sharply and without a single trace of guilt or remorse. _He really doesn't acknowledge the CEDEF idiot as his father..._ "Just a sperm-donor, an idiot." _Well, that we can agree on at least._

"I see... What do you know of me being here?" He continued to ask, it's a quick and easy way to gather information before unwrapping a big truth. It saves time from explaining something the brunette might already know or assume, and it also allows the hitman to properly evaluate how sharp Tsuna is. And how far his Hyper Intuition had advanced.

"You're a t-tutor for Ieyoshi, most l-likely sent by Iemitsu," Tsuna started, careful of everything he decided to reveal. Nothing about his childhood, nothing about the Giglio Nero, about YUNIted and definitely nothing about the Trinisette. "From t-the flyer, Ieyoshi i-is probably a c-candidate to inherit s-something from Iemitsu's s-side. A leader position or s-something of the sort, as t-the flyer mentioned something a-about the next generation, mama told m-me. Perhaps a c-company or something."

"Go on." Reborn said, his interest peaking because of the accuracy of Tsuna's deductions, in civilian terms of course. Tsunayoshi wasn't to know of the mafia until Reborn told him, but his assumptions were pretty spot on.

"You're p-probably a well-rounded tutor, maybe t-teaching something akin to leading a c-company, and probably a l-large company too. Maybe d-diplomatic skills, accounting, l-leadership or something." Tsuna finished, looking at Reborn who smirked at him.

"You are definitely sharper than your idiot of a twin, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn smirked as he noticed Tsuna desperately fighting down a shiver, which he failed to do so of course. "In civilian terms, you would be extremely accurate."

"In _civilian_ terms?" Ah, he caught it, Reborn thought as he observed the narrowing of the brunette's eyes.

"Truth is, your brother was chosen as the next boss of a mafia famiglia, the biggest one in fact. The Vongola Famiglia." His smirk stayed on his baby-fied face as he leaned against the wall, still standing on the desk, watching Tsuna's eyes widen in horror, but unbeknownst to him, the reasons were far from what he thought.

 _Does the_ omertà _mean nothing to him?!_ Tsuna wanted to shriek. _What if I was a civilian with no knowledge?! Being related shouldn't have anything to do with the code being violated this easily, should it?!_

"Vongola, mafia famiglia?" Tsuna whispered, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. "Vongola... it, i-it means clam... Just like S-Sawada does..." The words just came spilling out, Tsuna realizing it too late as the words have already been voiced out.

"You understand Italian." Reborn stated, it wasn't that big a surprise, as he had spotted books in foreign languages in Tsuna's room and the living room below. If it was only the living room, he would've thought that they belonged to Iemitsu, but with the addition of Tsuna's room, that thought was thrown out of the window.

Come to think of it, he had not gotten the opportunity to flip through Tsuna's few information from the damn hacker, and he might need to ask for more information...

_Damn that VentiSette..._

"Y-yes, I used to learn extra l-languages..." Tsuna confirmed, oh well, it was bound to be discovered sooner or later. Better now than later when he would've to answer a lot of unwanted questions. "Wait! If it was a m-mafia famiglia, does that m-mean I'm i-involved too?!"

Reborn grinned innocently. "Of course! You're related by blood! So Dame-Tsuna, prepare yourself." Tsuna shivered at the slightly demonic and sadistic glint in the Arcobaleno's eyes. "I'll give you an introduction to the mafia, Vongola style."

Which meant _nothing_ good. To Tsuna anyway.

Those _demonic_ and sadistic eyes, that equally sadistic smirk, those twitchy fingers and the Leon-gun, oh, how it did _NOT_ suit that _innocent_ baby face of the Sun Arcobaleno that was Reborn.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Downstairs, Sawada Nana had heard the scream, her fingers froze as she was about to flip the page of her novel. She froze up, it was Tsuna who made that scream, not Ieyoshi, but that would mean that Reborn was going to include Tsuna in any dangerous activities he would have Ieyoshi do.

She shook her head, her face still pale and sick with worry, Reborn wouldn't do anything to seriously and permanently injure her sons, but she was worried that he may one day trigger Tsuna's rare breakdowns, she only knew of a few details of her son's traumatic past - that which her once-obliviousness had played a role in - but she knew enough to make her worry.

She regretted her actions of trusting Iemitsu, she could no longer activate those mesmerizing blue flames of hers anymore. She may have once been a fierce swordswoman, a fierce member of one of the old yakuza, but that was in the past.

She set down her book and walked over to the kitchen, opening the drawer, she moved like a machine, taking out her tantos. She knew, from what Aria-san had informed her, that Iemitsu had Scorched her, forced a bond with her, _a selfish Sky,_ she thought bitterly.

And to think, if she had never moved to Namimori, she would have been noticed by the mafia. Moving to Namimori had ruined her, at least if she had never done so, she could still fight to defend her children, she would still have access to her beautiful fire.

"Ara ara, I do hope Tsu-kun is alright." Nana said, a sad smile on her face.

 _I think a visit to see Tsuyoshi-san is long overdue..._ , She thought. "Tsu-kun! Ie-kun! Reborn-kun! I'm going out!"

She wanted to be ready in case the Vongola decided to expose her family to the mafia, including her.

 _Shigure Soen-Ryu_ , she thought, _I haven't practiced it in a long time._

* * *

As he strolled out of the room, smirking in sadistic delight at finally having the chance to put some of his other material to use on the brunette. However, looking back at the pained form of Tsunayoshi, he also thought back to the chatroom and the mysterious and shady character 'Bya-kun', who apparently had knowledge of the Sawadas' Vongola bloodline -judging by his clam comments and him setting Tsuna's name to something to do with clams- and the Trinisette, to which not even them, the Arcobaleno, had total knowledge of or could even understand it.

On a completely unrelated subject, he discovered that Tsuna had experienced a traumatic event in his childhood years, causing him to pale and sweat at the sight of gore or something of the sort. Reborn frowned, it also probably had something to do with the stutter, it would make sense, trauma does that to people. It was also deduced that the haunted look in his eyes from that picture was part of the traumatic event too, that Tsunayoshi had only just started to recover.

And, he realized, this mysterious 'Bya-kun' would most likely know more about Tsunayoshi than he ever would at the moment without sufficient clues and missing pieces of the puzzle that was Tsunayoshi and his past.

He decided to look for more clues about this 'Bya-kun'. As well as that white-haired child.

* * *

That night, after being subjected to Reborn's 'normal' lectures and introductions to the mafia - completed with dynamites, painful rubber bullets and the like -, he had returned to his room, locking the door as he could hear Reborn 'tutoring' Ieyoshi, no doubt annoyed that his pupil had just lost himself a perfect Storm Guardian, he took his phone, smiling at the spam of messages Byakuran had sent to the YUNIted chatroom that evening.

He was about to surrender himself to the realm of sleep when the phone buzzed in his hand. He went in to view the message curiously, and the message set a turmoil of emotions going in his heart.

_Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Tsu-chan~~ Mukuro and the puppies have broken out of Vendicare~~~_

_Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): They'll recuperate, then they'll be heading straight for Japan~_

_Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Good luck~~ (ΦзΦ)_

His Mist, finally _free_.

He had to look over the three, simple, informative messages over and over again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, that this wasn't an illusion of any sorts. Byakuran may be eccentric and manipulative, but when it comes down to him and Yuni, they could always depend on him like an older brother, his information was always accurate.

He looked over at his study table's first drawer, where the false bottom - and layers of illusions that got reapplied every time he entered his room - was and where his laptop was being kept, and he grinned, the joy clearly plastered on his face spreading to his entire body, his skin tingling with excitement and anticipation. The timing was just perfect, he had nearly gotten all the information he had wanted. Now, just to see if Enma and his Guardians found anything more about the second massacred famiglia, around the time when his Mist was captured.

Finally.

Now, if only Byakuran would just change that annoying username...

* * *

**And here, I present to you all, the second part introducing Gokudera Hayato. As some of you had figured, Hibari doesn't know anything about the Guardian bond, and that Tsuna had just realised the two bonds he had last chapter. Oh yes, and about Ieyoshi's reaction to Tsuna pushing him and Hayato out of the way of danger, that reaction was actually fair. And Tsuna never ever did hear his real name from his twin's mouth before, without the 'Dame' label, so his emotions were in quite a turmoil.**

**Ooooooh! One small picture can really cause a stir! Even if Tsuna was not included, Reborn will be so much more determined to unravel the mystery behind the Sawadas. And about the mystery of YUNIted, the atmosphere that causes mafiosi to remain neutral when in the cafe can't actually be ignored for long. The Arcobaleno can't really turn a blind eye, as well as the Vongola.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it might take a while for me to update a new chapter so I hope you can wait until then. If you find any plot holes or mistakes in my writing, especially any plot holes (Nana's entire background is being saved for another time), please inform me in the reviews. And ShoSho51, that was way too obvious I guess.**

**As for Nana, she won't affect the plot that much, but I do have something planned.**

**After the Kokuyo Arc, I think I will do the trip to Mafia Land, just for Colonello to meet Tsuna and Ieyoshi, as he knew Tsuna from the Giglio Nero mansion years back and his past, I can just imagine what he will put Ieyoshi through. As you can see, this chapter is where it all starts, from the prison breakout.**

**Some may be asking what's the point of making Reborn so suspicious, why, to screw with Tsuna of course~~~~~~ Eh, I also have my own motives.**

**Please review~~ I do accept criticism, but I hope no one will write a particularly offending one and/or flame me in the reviews. Thanks guys~**

**(12,114 words, really, I need a break... School's starting up soon, so I'm sorry if I go another month or two without updates)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Hayato knows about flames and their bonds, as does Tsuna, Reborn and many others barred Hibari Kyoya, Ieyoshi, Hana and such.
> 
> 2) Byakuran's private username still kinda annoys Tsuna, so he continues to use it.
> 
> 3) Hana is a Mist in my fic, I'm not too sure about canon to be honest. Oh yes, I put Mochida as a Cloud for a purpose, that will be revealed in the Varia Arc. It's nothing too big.
> 
> 4) Apart from his clients, when Tsuna isn't using his hacker identity, his sources of information from Italy are usually Lal, Colonello, Byakuran, Aria and Gamma.
> 
> 5) Byakuran called Chikusa and Ken 'puppies' because, well, they follow Mukuro's command and actually do act like puppies around him. Imagine canon Tsuna and Hayato, or this AU's Tsuna and Hayato.
> 
> 6) Japanese dining etiquette, 'Gochisosama' is used for less formal occasions, 'Gochisosama deshita' is more formal. It is said after finishing a meal, it expresses thanks for all people who are concerned with foods, especially a person who cooks the meal.
> 
> 7) I'm pretty sure the Arcobaleno would freak out if they see a picture of their Sky and her family somewhere far from their living quarters, AKA Giglio Nero Mansion, without their knowledge.
> 
> 8) There are actually many reasons why YUNIted is such a mystery to mafiosi.
> 
> 9) Byakuran's 'Alesa' is the Alesa Arconidea flower.
> 
> 10) Byakuran really wasn't subtle, no really, he just wants to mess with Reborn, haha, with the expense of Tsuna's personal privacy being invaded in the near future...
> 
> 11) Nana is a Rain Flame, the term Scorch was not mine originally (though I forgot who came up with it) so credits to the one who did come up with the term. Anyway, 'Scorch', in this story, means that one's flames has been forcibly suppressed by a Sky (usually unknowingly) and the victim's personality would start to change to match what the Sky wanted them to be like, hence why Iemitsu had once considered Nana a perfect wife. Scorched victims will find it extremely difficult to once again re-ignite their flames, only those who are 'Active' are in danger of being Scorched, and waking up from the condition and realizing everything that had happened to them will take another Sky's help, and the other Sky has to be more powerful than the Sky that Scorched them. Only Skies can't be Scorched.
> 
> 12) Here we go again, Byakuran, looks like Byakuran's going to be hunted down by Reborn here. And he's coming to Namimori again soon...


	12. Daily Life Arc: Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna laments the loss of his morning quiet, we take a peek into the thoughts of Sadist Reborn and Hayato. Yes, we all know that the Hibari family is rich, so them owning a Toyota Century shouldn't be too surprising. And the Rain falls, will he be saved? By whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I made a grave translation error in the last chapter. Honestly, I don't even know where I saw that Sawada meant Clam, I was probably imagining t or something. I am so sorry for confusing you all! So I made some minor changes to the last chapter, nothing major enough to affect anything. I'll just say it here, the only things I changed were that I removed the part where Sawada meant Clam and altered the sentence a little bit. That was it, nothing else added, nothing else altered. I haven't updated the previous chapter yet...
> 
> The only thing I changed:
> 
> "I'm not sure, Bya-kun n-named them. I always s-shorten them, but he l-likes long ones, especially for his own." Tsuna shrugged, powering off his laptop. "As for mine, I-I'm not s-sure why e-exactly." Vongola means clam, and Byakuran is convinced that I'll be the next Vongola boss that he's willing to stage an accident for the other candidates, was what Tsuna wanted to say, but he refrained from doing so.
> 
> I am so so sorry! .
> 
> The wait is over! I would like to thank all of you readers from , Wattpad, Quotev and Archive of Our Own! In this chapter, there are a few minor things that will be revealed, but character thoughts are most of them. No Mukuro, Byakuran, YUNIted or Xanxus in this chapter though...
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story~~
> 
> (There will be some spelling errors here which I will edit soon, I didn't really proofread it yet since I just finished typing it)
> 
> (I updated an hour earlier, as today is still 31-3-2019 for me)
> 
> HAPPY ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THE TRINISETTE HEIRS! (1-4) !! 🎉 🎉

**Pairings now:(01 is Yuni, 100 is Byakuran, 96 is Chrome, 18 Hibari, 69 Mukuro, R is Reborn, 27 is Tsuna, 59 is Hayato, 80 is Takeshi, X is Xanxus, Kyoko is K or just Kyoko)**

**Oh yes, and I'm including those I get from PMs so if the number doesn't add up, there are some from PMs I received, and it seems even without those PMs, 9627 and 10027 seems to be on top, this should be fun to write, I can't wait, any pairing will be fun to write as this fic isn't a romance based one. (And I'm pretty sure I've missed a few?)**

**The ones from PM include: two 9627, two 2701, one All27, one 6927, two Kyoko and Ieyoshi, one 1002701 and one 5980.**

**From AO3, one 96K, one 5980, two R27, one 1827, one 6927. (I missed out the last two)**

**And from Wattpad, five 6927, four Kyoko x Tsuna, fourteen R27, five 1827, seven 10027, four 2701, six 9627, one 5980, one 1002701, one Kyoko x Ieyoshi**

**And I've re-arranged all these pairings.**

**(These pairings are until 2-3-2019)**

9627 - 36

10027 -30

2701 -25

6927 -18

R27 -19

1827 -15

Kyoko x Ieyoshi -10

Kyoko x Tsuna -7

186927 -5

All27 - 5

1002701 -4

1896 - 2

5980 -3

Harux Tsuna-1

1869 -1

X27 -1

96K -1

**These are the pairings for now, but you can still go ahead and suggest!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Reborn's Analysis and A Downpour Caused by a Saddened Rain**

_Tsuna-kun, what are you doing? What is that?_

_Hm? Oh, Yu-chan! Nice timing, help me see if I'm missing anything!_

_Banned items, banned people and what is this under banned sweets...?_

_Banned sweets: Any and all sweets from a white-haired teen with a purple face tattoo~~~_

_...Tsuna-kun..._

_\- The Banned List, YUNIted_

* * *

The first thing Tsuna noticed when he woke up at his normal time was that the Sky looked bleak, the clouds heavy and grey. The birds were flocking together, gathering on branches, getting ready to brace the incoming rain, and going hunting for the worms right after the rain subsides.

"It's about to rain." He commented to himself softly, he didn't need Hyper Intuition to know. And speaking of his Intuition, he frowned, something will happen soon, and nothing good. Rain, to him, was ominous, no matter the day.

It was, after all, on a rainy day that he was given to the damn mental mafiosi, the Estraneo, Tsuna gritted his teeth at that day. He still couldn't forgive Iemitsu, who could? What sort of father would willingly sell their own child, their own flesh and blood, to those who will hurt them without any regard for the child's life?

Iemitsu, that's who.

The second thing he noticed was that his Intuition was once again being an annoying pain in the head and this time, he resolved to keep his eye out, as the last time his intuition gave him a headache, the Spartan Sun Arcobaleno made his appearance at his house. He grimaced at the memory of just two days ago, mentally cursing Reborn to hell and back. Everything had gone absolutely downhill after the Sun rainbow baby opened his mouth and said 'Ciaossu.'

He stood and remained on the spot, thinking about everything that had happened and changed his everyday life. The days where he woke with zero to no worries every morning, when he could still drop by YUNIted to visit Yuni and Michaelo before heading to school, where he met with Hana and Kyoko along the way. .

The two girls would drop him off by the school gates and entered their classroom first, then a disciplinary committee member or Hibari Kyoya himself -mostly the latter- would escort him to his classroom.

And how about now?

He was really thinking about setting his alarm a little earlier than usual now, and the cause of it was Reborn. It was just to get away from the screams that he knew would echo around the household, and he would also have to face the sadistic hitman if he didn't leave the building earlier than usual.

It was obvious that Reborn had already gotten a feel of Tsuna's morning routine, he knew that the hitman had ever since that morning when he had the feeling that someone was observing him. That Reborn showed up at his doorstep that morning right after his morning house routine just helped him confirmed the identity of his watcher.

His routine was suddenly thrown off, and the little annoying pest had even thwarted his near-precise calculations that it would take Reborn a week to arrive, yet the hitman arrived a day earlier. Perhaps even earlier than that and had just decided to show himself that day.

His calculations were carefully thought out with help from Yuni's visions and Byakuran's information. Reborn's previous student had been rather loud about how he no longer has to worry about where he wakes up during one of his many conversations with Tsuna's hacker identity. Well, he wouldn't have known if not for a little digging and information trade with the Bronco, but that wasn't really the point here now.

He calculated the fastest jet residing in Italy -Vongola's private jet- and calculated the earliest point in time when Reborn might've left the country. CEDEF's files also provided him with nifty information and helped him narrow down the date.

Michaelo had even helped him when doing the calculations! And the man was the only one beside a red-haired friend of his whose math skills exceed any other!

The fact that the hitman _still_ managed to prove his predictions wrong grated on his nerves. He might've taken Leon into account too but he had Aria's reassurance that Leon's jet form was in no way faster than Vongola's private jet. He suspected that Reborn had probably left earlier than the information he had collected suggested, that CEDEF was truly lacking in their archives and that Dino was actually playing along, which seemed likely considering Reborn's threatening habits.

Another possibility was with the help of the Cloud Arcobaleno, but that was impossible as said Arcobaleno's public name had disappeared from Italy and it didn't matter how much money the Mist Arcobaleno was paid, Viper wouldn't ever sell out Skull's location, as it would endanger the organisation where Viper's fellow elements worked at.

He wanted to scream, that day was the first day he had dealt with Reborn and the hitman had already managed to frustrate and annoy him to a degree.

* * *

A dark-haired boy sighed tiredly, cradling his limb that was stuck in a cast. He stared at it forlornly, resignedly and miserably. From the interior of the restaurant he was currently in, he looked out the window to gaze at the rain, the raindrops forming streams of tears on the window pane.

He hoisted up a bag with a baseball bat inside, and looked at the empty counter in the restaurant.

Then, he walked out of the building, without sparing a second look behind him. If only he had, then he would've noticed the worried furrow of his father's brows.

* * *

The older and more secretive of the Sawada Twins stepped out the front door of his house and stretched. He leaned back against the wall of the building's exterior, right next to the now-shut door and watched as time went by. The morning peace and its beauty was something he had always appreciated, which made sense considering how he had never seen traces of the outside world during his horrendous time in the lab compound.

The quietness of it all, it was something he had missed, even though it had only been less than three days. He had hoped, hoped that Reborn would intentionally forget to wake his boisterous boy-idol twin up.

"Baka-yoshi! Get up!"

"OWWWWWWW! REBORN! Stop waking me like that! What do you think alarm clocks are for?!"

"Baka-yoshi, your clock went off 30 minutes ago."

Tsunayoshi sighed as the screaming began, again. As soon as his hopes had been lifted, they were crushed again. He was sure that he would not be gaining back his favorite morning peace any time soon, and could only hope for the best, hope that Reborn would not try anything like what he tries on his twin on him. No, it would really be appreciated if the hitman could spare him from the quickly-becoming-commonplace morning torture.

A fool's hope, he knows, but a small tweak of his alarm might do the trick. If not, at least delay the inevitable.

"I'VE STILL GOT 15 MINUTES?!"

"Oh look, congratulations, looks like you CAN do simple addition after all."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, YOU SPARTAN?!"

 _Hiba- Kyoya and the girls had better hurry up, I can't stand this incessant screaming anymore_. Tsuna glared at the door from his position in absolute impatience and annoyance. He grumbled incoherent words to himself, muttering curses under his breath, then winced involuntarily at the sound of Ieyoshi's unbearable screams and shrieks.

"OW! NOT THE HAMMER!"

"Get to work, Baka-Yoshi. Hibari will be here any minute."

"HIBARI?!"

Just shut up, will you? Tsuna groaned in his head. Tsuna turned his curses to Reborn and Ieyoshi this time around and a dark aura settled around him unknowingly.

* * *

A hitman who took sadistic joy in seeing his student screaming bloody nonsense that he knew was directed at him, but he made no move to acknowledge it, smirked as he stared out his student's window. He had been observing his student's twin who he had just revealed the secret of the mafia to ever since swinging the other twin into the bathroom, he petted Leon at the memory. Who knew how satisfying using a hammer to swing someone around could be? Him, obviously, as he had used that method for decades, even during hits and his previous student.

His smirk grew wider, if that was even possible, when he witnessed an air of bloodlust surrounding the brunette outside the house. Said twin, unlike his blonde, creepy near-copy of Iemitsu, half hid far more secrets than he could he ever expect. He even discovered that the household wife was also withholding information, probably to do with the brunette of the Sawada Twins. The matter of how he managed to give off bloodlust when he was informed that the Sawada household was a peaceful civilian family was a mystery he was aching to get to the bottom of.

Though, he probably shouldn't trust the information CEDEF gave him, seeing as the mysterious Tsunayoshi wasn't even mentioned, not his name nor his existence. Reborn growled, he would be having words with Iemitsu and the Nono when he sees them again.

Speaking of said brunette, Reborn's mouth morphed into a frown and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had known something was off about Sawada Tsunayoshi, that Tsunayoshi wasn't who he seemed to be in public eyes. Otherwise, his hitman intuition wouldn't be putting him on guard in front of a civilian. No, Tsunayoshi was an enigma.

Reborn watched as two girls jogged up to Tsunayoshi, one orange-head, one dark-haired. The female school idol and her best friend with intelligence nearly on par with recent transfer student Gokudera Hayato. Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana.

Tsuna acted more or less the same when speaking with Kyoko, and he had quickly deduced that they were close friends since his day one. It would make sense why the other boys -who were way too busy chasing the girl- were jealous at who they labelled as 'Dame-Tsuna', as No-Good.

It was the same situation with Kurokawa Hana, who Reborn's finds observant and thoughtful. The girl was quite cold towards other boys except for Tsuna, and it seemed like she and Hibari Kyoya were only speaking and walking civilly because of their mutual friend and mutual interest, to stop others from attacking Tsuna.

The aura of a Mist rolled off her, though not as prominently as Hibari Kyoya's Cloud. She does seem like a crafty individual, Reborn considered the possibility of making her Baka-Ie's Mist Guardian. He didn't care about the private lives of the civilians here, and he would gladly do a background check on the two girls, he wouldn't even deny dragging innocents into the mafia, he had even planned on doing so with Yamamoto Takeshi just yesterday. Hibari Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi, Kurokawa Hana, there was even a potential Sun in Sasagawa Ryohei and a potential Cloud in Mochida Kensuke.

Hibari Kyoya was easily spotted as nearby civilians and students made a way and gave a wide berth to the prefect whenever he passed by. It was like seeing servants parting for a master, like fans parting for an idol walking on a red carpet, without the annoying admiration and screaming of course.

It took a little longer than a mere day for the hitman to get used to the fact and sight of Hibari Kyoya and Dame-Tsuna talking civilly to each other, the former even going as far as to act as a protective stalker-ish bodyguard for the petite boy. Mostly because of the information he had collected on his first day. The only person the prefect was close to was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the school outcast, and the two girls were only tolerated because of their mutual friend.

Watching as the group of four exchanged greetings -in Hibari's words, a 'Hn' was sufficient- and how they flanked the brunette, he smirked as he saw a dash of silvery-white hair rush over to greet Tsunayoshi, who seemed to be properly flustered by the sudden attention. Gokudera Hayato had been waiting around the bend for Tsunayoshi, no doubt, and had probably waited until Tsunayoshi left his house to greet him, typical, Reborn scoffed in amusement.

Tsunayoshi had the properties of a Sky, perhaps more so than his twin, and Reborn figured that if both twins were equally loved by the father, Tsunayoshi might've been the one chosen to succeed the throne. He had already gained loyalty of a Storm, a volatile yet eternally loyal Storm, and a Cloud, who fulfilled the requirement of a Cloud in any way, unlike his fellow Arcobaleno, Reborn grimaced at the thought.

Speaking of said Arcobaleno, Reborn had not seen the Cloud and the Mist ever since that day, he wondered what might've happened.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato ran to greet his Sky, an unexpected turn of events but a welcomed one nonetheless. He had been entertaining the thought of being the Storm to the future Vongola Decimo, he had thought that the future Decimo would be the perfect Sky, accepting, encompassing, kind..., When reality hit him, and it was a hard and cruel wake-up call, he then fooled himself into thinking that it was only a mask for the public to see, maybe, just maybe...

However, his hopes were then dashed after the small fight he had, Sawada Ieyoshi wasn't like what he thought. He had resolved himself to meet with the teen the next day, in hopes that maybe he could still become a Storm to a Sky. That was all he had ever wanted...

Then Sawada Tsunayoshi showed up, giving him hope again, and he accepted him. He was observant, and he saw the close bond Sawada Tsunayoshi had with Hibari Kyoya and the two girls that day in the gym, that kendo match. He had been accepted just yesterday into their small tight-knitted group, though he wasn't that close just yet, the acceptance was something foreign to the bomber.

He gained acceptance, friends and a Sky, all was made possible because of Sawada Tsunayoshi. When he reached his messy apartment over 12 hours ago, he found that he no longer cared if he didn't get recognised in the mafia because he wasn't the Storm to the future boss, no, all that mattered then was protecting his newfound Sky.

"Tsuna-sama!" He stopped in front of the group of four, smiling happily, probably the happiest he had ever been in years. The brunette was walking in the front, beside him were the two girls, one was the female school idol and one was the smartest in the school so far. Behind the group was the demon prefect he heard so much about, and the same demon prefect he met yesterday. He thought that Hibari Kyoya might be a Cloud.

"Oh, good morning Hayato! W-were you waiting h-here for u-us?" His Sky -he felt so blessed to have such a kind Sky- greeted back. That stutter reminded him of traumatized victims of the mafia, he had seen many like that before. He hoped that his Sky only had confidence-issues, but he had a bad feeling that that might not be the case. He won't probe though, but wait until his Sky tells him himself.

"Of course, Tsuna-sama!" Hayato exclaimed with a bright smile, Tsuna could've sworn that he saw a puppy's tail behind Hayato, as well as puppy-dog ears, but just like before, he decided to ignore whatever his mind decided to cook up to mess with him.

It was not worth the headache.

"You didn't h-have to, Hayato..." Tsuna started but to his dismay, he was immediately interrupted.

"No! You are Tsuna-sama, and I shall follow you and meet you everywhere and anywhere!" Hayato declared, his eyes filled with devotion. The silver-haired boy was about to start singing the brunette's praises, and a sigh was already threatening to break out of the confines of Tsuna himself when the five of them were stopped by a shiny black limousine.

"...Kyoya." Tsuna accused the silent black-haired boy who stubbornly refused to speak anything else other than a 'hn', not even when another three pairs of eyes also glanced at him. Kyoya walked to the front of the group, resolutely ignoring the brown eyes that were swimming with amusement.

The prefect climbed in the back of the limousine, prompting the girls and Tsuna to do the same, the latter shaking his head in mirth, this wasn't the first time Kyoya had done this, and it was always when walking to school would make all four -now five- of them late. Once settled comfortably, Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Hayato and nodded to him, which was exactly what the silver-haired boy needed as he stopped hesitating and climbed in the limo, shutting the car's door behind him. The five of them enjoyed a relaxing and comfortable, albeit short, journey to the school and ignored the other Sawada twin screaming bloody murder with only his boxers on and his eyes feral and determined.

Tsuna also chose to ignore the fact that the damn hitman that invited himself into his home was currently lounging on the roof of the limo.

Said hitman smirked at this development. He knew the Hibari family to be wealthy, but it was a pleasant surprise that the family owned a Toyota Century. Normally, he would say that it was only fitting of a mafia boss, but now he would say it was only fitting of a direct relative of a mafia boss to be seen in nothing but luxury and power.

* * *

"What are all those students doing there?" Kyoko asked curiously. The group of five had stepped out of the limo and the first thing they had noticed was that nearly the entire school had gathered by the courtyard, some students had even stepped a little out of the school gates. All were craning their heads and were talking and muttering, their expressions either disbelief, horror or fear.

"Crowding." Kyoya growled, though it was soft, everyone by the courtyard seemed to shiver. The five of them walked to the courtyard, pushing away students with the prefect's help -glaring at everybody in their way- and the girls simultaneously gasped. Tsuna's eyes only widened in horror at the sight, Kyoya's expression was still stony and neutral and Hayato gaped in disbelief at the sight that greeted him.

The boy who was smiling at him yesterday when he first transferred, the boy who he had discovered was the school's baseball star, the boy who was friendly to everyone no matter of their temper. Now, the boy was standing by the school's edge, he had crossed the school roof's railings and was smiling again, but this time, smiling bitterly and sadly. Though he wore a look of acceptance and resignation, these made the bomber see red, no one, definitely not a civilian should want to die so much that they would even accept it as they prepared to kill themselves.

So of course, no thoughts were spared when he chased after his beloved Sky who ran into the school, a goal in mind, a goal to stop the Rain from falling, from falling and never getting back up again. The two disappeared without much fuss, no one had even noticed their disappearance. Kyoya exchanged a last look with the brunette before he disappeared into the school.

This was also the scene that greeted a flustered but now fully clothed Ieyoshi when he stepped onto school grounds, a frowning Reborn on his head. He was cursing his luck but at least the hitman had the good sense to drop new clothes on him. Of course, he had to prevent them from being dropped down the sewer first, that sadist...

As if his day couldn't get worse, the sight of Yamamoto Takeshi attempting to commit suicide just added another load of frustrations. "Baka-yoshi... get up there and clean up your mess. Now." He heard Reborn speak into his ear. Even he could tell that the hitman was displeased and was already planing many painful new 'training' methods for him and he shivered while he raced up the school stairs, to the roof.

If only he had been a minute or two faster, Reborn would look back on this day and mourn, he could've gotten a Rain, a damn good one at that.

* * *

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna panted as he pushed through the crowd of baseball team members who were on the roof, giving the sad boy a wide berth, fearing that if they made any sudden moves, they might push the boy into jumping, when he was already so close to doing so.

Just one step... Just a slip...

The baseball star's eyes looked at the brunette with surprise and curiosity. "Dame-Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

Tsuna winced, failing to let the words get to him. The friendly boy never ever called him that, something had definitely happened yesterday after Ieyoshi's fight with Hayato. He saw through the boy's carefully crafted mask, and already knew he was teetering on the edge, hence why he said those words to him back at the gymnasium. It had worked to keep his hopes up, giving the boy a small purpose to look forward to the next day, the boy immensely enjoyed bragging about his father's handmade sushi to his classmates. However, it seemed as if it was all for naught, as whatever his idiotic twin had said to the boy pushed him off, the cast on his hand was easily spotted.

"Don't d-do it, Yamamoto, d-don't." He managed to get out, his pants still prominent. Hayato then arrived and stood behind him, snarling at the crowd who were muttering insults about his Sky. "Don't y-you d-dare!"

Yamamoto chuckled bitterly and all traces of humor were absent from his tone. "Hehe. I'm sorry but you see, I have nothing left to live for. The baseball god threw me away, my hand's broken, and the baseball tournament is coming up soon, too soon in fact..."

"Yamamoto, y-you shouldn't t-think l-like that!" Tsuna protested. He was about to say more when the baseball star spoke again.

"Of course of course... You know, I thought you would understand, you being Dame-Tsuna, yet here you are..." he then laughed sadly. "Haha... I guess I was wrong then. Look at you, Dame-Tsuna, standing here right now..."

He didn't even notice Tsunayoshi walking closer to him, subtly, quietly, until he was close enough, the brunette hoping he could pull the boy back to safety.

"How arrogant of you, Dame-Tsuna. I see, you're now a fine student as opposed to me, right after that kendo match, am I right? How pathetic, even Dame-Tsuna is feeling pity for me. And I..." This time, it was he who was interrupted.

"It isn't like t-that! I don't p-pity you! In -fact, I a-actually admire you!" Tsuna shouted, then his voice turned to a soft hiss, making sure that no one but Yamamoto Takeshi could hear his next words, can't let any hints he can't help letting out get to Reborn's ears.

In the mafia, pity was most definitely held for those victims of Estraneo, however, fear and distrust were the most often emotions held towards them, rather than pity. There are those who would want to get rid of these surviving victims, like Reborn. He was lucky to meet with the previous Sky Arcobaleno Aria who was able to persuade Lal and Colonello.

"What are you... what do you..." For once, Takeshi found himself speechless. When did Tsuna get so near? What did he mean? Question raced across his mind, but no answers came to mind as he stared into those determined eyes, he might have imagined that Tsuna's brown eyes actually gained a shade of gold.

They were all watching, his team, the other students, Sawada Ieyoshi, Hibari Kyoya, even that new transfer kid from Italy, but somehow, Takeshi paid it no mind.

Tsunayoshi hissed to him, and he was aware that only he could hear them. "There are c-children out there, who w-wished for a-a live like yours. T-There are children o-out there, who d-don't have anyone, not e-even a single p-person, n-not even their parents, to care f-for them. That t-they would r-rather g-get rid of their o-own children." Takeshi could sense that the brunette was telling the truth, and felt horrified when he realised that Tsunayoshi was speaking from some sort of experience. He desperately wished it weren't true.

Here, Tsunayoshi stepped back, ignoring curious whispers about what Tsunayoshi had said to Ymamoto. The next words he spoke sealed the deal, only, the deal that served him good. "You h-have a father left. Y-Your arm can still h-heal. You just need to t-take breaks every now and t-then, don't overwork yourself. Y-You have a family, y-you have a dream to l-live for, and y-you also have friends." Just as the baseball star was about to retaliate that no, everyone only cared about his skills, that was it, Tsunayoshi plunged on. "Me. Kyoko-chan, Hana-san, H-Hayato, hell e-even Hibari. I h-had always wanted to b-be your f-friend, you're k-kind, f-friendly, fun, you don't need to a-act around us..." there was no way he would call the prefect Kyoya in public, fear was something he couldn't ever deal with.

Hearing those words, Takeshi felt as if time had stopped, the rest of the brunette's words went unheard. He was right, he realised. His father would no doubt be depressed, he couldn't bear doing that to his dear father. And was Tsuna extending an invitation of friendship? To him, not because of his skill but because of his personality traits. And thinking back yesterday, Tsuna was the only one to be able to see past his facade.

And he smiled, dying was no longer an option, after seeing what he was missing, what he was offered and what he would've caused. "Thank you, Tsuna." There was something different about Sawada Tsunayoshi, he knew that ever since the disciplinary committee and Hibari Kyoya started escorting the brunette everywhere he went. Until now, he never did know why, until now... Now, watching how determined someone like Dame-Tsuna could be, the strength and feelings in his words, the absolute honesty, things that were hidden behind his usual timid self, he could finally understand.

He moved to take a step forward as his back was turned to open air and the crowd below, but then, his smile slipped off. Screams were heard, shouts, and he felt cool air breezing past him.

He slipped.

He slipped and started to fall. Terror grasped hold of him as his eyes which were widened with fear met with brown determined ones. Those belonged to Tsuna, but before he could wonder what the brunette was planning, said brunette plunged down after his stretched out body -to slow the fall-.

"TSUNA!"

The brunette heard five voices, four he could recognise, but the last one, he shook his head. No time to think about that now. Kyoko, Hana, Yamamoto and Hayato. It definitely wasn't Reborn who he could see pointing a rifle at the roof from his perch in a tree, huh, so Ieyoshi was there. And judging by the frustrated set of the hitman's eyes, he couldn't get a clear shot, he assumed.

* * *

"Tsuna!" Ieyoshi's voice was lost in the chorus of screams and shouts.

Reborn was trying to aim at him, but the crowd was blocking him. Ieyoshi gritted his teeth, he never knew why he was concerned yesterday, but now, he was concerned and afraid for Dame-Tsuna again. He shut his eyes in acceptance, no matter what happened, blood would always be blood, he finally realised.

Maybe...

Just maybe, he would try to get to know his own twin better.

Unknowingly, he prayed deep in his heart that Tsunayoshi would, by some miracle, survive.

* * *

Tsuna grasped Yamamoto's hand with his and grabbed onto it tightly, making Yamamoto hold in a wince. The baseball player then found himself safe on the ground, what was that? A black flash, he remembered. His eyes then widened in realization, Hibari Kyoya got them down safely!

The prefect had jumped from somewhere, probably by the trees, and took hold of both their bodies. Yamamoto's slung over a shoulder and Tsuna's carried carefully with both hands. The baseball star got to his feet and hurriedly scanned the crowd for the prefect, but only spotted him throwing the sheepish brunette Sawada an annoyed yet worried look, the emotions were carefully concealed, but Yamamoto knew enough about facades to read them.

He ignored the crowd and pushed to Tsunayoshi who was now on the other side, no doubt pushed by the crowd of students. Seeing the brunette surrounded by Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa, the transfer student and the prefect standing in the shadows behind him, he stopped. The smiles that Tsunayoshi and Kyoko threw at him threw him off guard, but then, he continued until he was in front of the small group.

Seeing the smile on the brunette's face, seeing the close bond the group had, even Gokudera Hayato who had just joined yesterday after school -he watched them yesterday during his own practice- he suddenly felt relieved that they both survived the fall, that he had chosen to live instead.

Because if this was what would be waiting for him everyday, the smiles, the friendship, he wouldn't mind at all., In fact, he would actually be glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> 1) Just a reminder: Ieyoshi is blonde (hinted in the first arc) and Tsunayoshi is a brunette.
> 
> 2) Iemitsu sold Tsunayoshi on a rainy day, random piece of information but important as rainy days now bear ominous events for him.
> 
> 3) Looks like Tsunayoshi won't ignore his intuition anymore~~
> 
> 4) Blood is thicker than water, especially for twins. Finally, Ieyoshi realizes, but he's going to struggle so much. It's unlikely he'll manage to bond closely with Tsuna before Varia.
> 
> 5) So we see Reborn's suspicions and Hayato's thoughts here, hope this will clear up somethings Reborn has in regards to Tsuna.
> 
> 6) Oh yes, the Toyota Century is not the only luxurious car the Hibari family has, and they don't only have one. Rich...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all for waiting this long, the next update won't be until after May. Perhaps in June if I can't make it...
> 
> One more time, HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THE TRINISETTE HEIRS! 🎉 🎉


End file.
